Wishing Well
by RaisedOnRadio
Summary: Each story contains a question, but does it have an answer? Here they are collected together, like coins that have been tossed in a wishing well. /-/ A complete collection of 50 one-shots centered around Naru & Mai, but the story is often told in the very different viewpoints of the people that know them. - Final Prompt: Ever After.
1. 001: It was Taken from Me

This is a one-shot collection. It is marked complete because each story is - but the collection is far from finished. Feel free to read them in order, or mix it up.

Most of the odd numbers are about Naru/Oliver and the even numbers are for Mai. However, even if the questions are directed at these two characters the story is often told in the very different viewpoints of the people that know them.

...

Title: It was Taken from Me

Word Count: 770

Prompt: What does he want more than anything in the world?

Note: While I wanted to try using the Japanese Honorifics, I used the English titles of Miss and Sir in this prompt. I did not want to accidentally mess something up, like John does frequently in the manga. I'll try them out in later prompts. :)

* * *

><p>The grass under Naru's boots crunched as he walked along the shoulder of the empty road. It was high noon, and he knew he should have gotten out earlier to avoid the heat of the summer sun.<p>

He rounded a bend, and the lake shown on his map came into view. He stopped mid stride.

It was not the one he was looking for.

...

He considered turning back but instead moved to the guardrails that protected against the drop off leading to the water. Rolling up his sleeves for a small relief from the heat, he leaned on the barrier, staring out to the shimmering water.

Naru knew he should contact Lin; tell him it was another false trail. He also needed to decide if he should call the cab he had told to wait a few miles down the road to pick him up, or if he should walk back.

Or, he could just stay for five minutes and enjoy the silence. He did not get too much of that since starting the Japanese division of the SPR.

But maybe silence was overrated, for questions started to crop up that he normally did not have the time to think about. What if he never found Eugene's body?

If I died right now, Naru thought, would I stay to continue looking for my brother, forever?

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and he looked up to see a woman. Older than him, but her face told him not by much. She had her black hair done in a long braid down her back, and she held a thick knit sweater tightly around her.

She leaned on the rails not far from him. When he caught her eye, she smiled.

"Sir, would it be possible for you to give me a ride home?"

He shook his head, and she frowned. Looking around them, she asked, "How did you get here?"

"I walked."

"Oh." She turned back to the lake, her outline glistening like the water.

"Miss," Naru said softly, "Are you aware you are no longer of this world?"

She looked back at him sharply. "Why, yes. I am." She clenched the sweater tighter, as if she was very cold. "You are the quickest to have realized it."

"It's my job."

"Most people take me home…and then somehow, I end up here again."

"Do you know what happened?"

She moved a short distance down the road, and spread her arms wide. "Right here, my car went over the side, right through the rails. That was some time ago, they have been fixed." She turned her head back to him and grinned. "I was going too fast. Now I look back – what was the point?"

He nodded since that was what she wanted. He could only guess how many times she had told the story to anyone who would listen.

Her words struck a chord within him – what was the point? What had been the point of not going with Eugene to Japan? Eugene had just smiled and nodded at his brother's excuse – too busy, as always – but Naru had seen the disappointment in his eyes.

If Naru had been there with Eugene, would he have foreseen the danger and been able to prevent it?

"Why are you here?" the spirit asked.

Naru had found a dead person – just not the one he was looking for. She was strong and lively, and appeared to have no attention of crossing over anytime soon.

"You talk a lot," Naru told her.

"I was like that in life too. It was very difficult to shut me up."

I know some people like that, Naru thought wryly. Answering her question, he said, "I was looking for something."

"Did you lose it?"

"It was taken from me."

"You must want to get it back," the spirit said.

Oh, he wanted to get his brother back with every fiber of his being. Whole, alive – but he would have to settle for the body.

Naru decided to walk back to the cab. It would lessen the chance of her trying to get into the car with him.

She followed him a short distance, stopping when she came to the end of the guardrails.

He would call Miss Hara when he got back, and tell her of this location. Perhaps she would be interested in doing a cleansing.

"Bye," the spirit said quietly.

Something tugged at his heart, but he set the emotion aside, as if it was on a shelf. It would still be there if he ever needed it. Under control, but not forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>A Second Note:<em>

My friend (Coriana on ) gave me a list of prompts she had found. Instead of single words, they were questions for characters. My goal is to take those questions and write a short for each of them, without necessarily using the actual question in the story. There are 91 prompts (she might write me a few more to make an even 100) so please keep watch.

The time periods for each story will not be in order, and they could range from prequel to sequel and everything in between. More often, a story will be closer linked to the novels and manga than the anime, but I will leave a note if I'm using something from the anime. Thanks for reading!


	2. 002: Trial by Fire

Title: Trial by Fire

Prompt 002: What one object would she grab if her house were on fire?

Word Count: 621

* * *

><p>The school bell was ringing. Mai ran down the hall, slightly aware that she seemed to be the only student. I'm late for class, she thought.<p>

That last thought was echoing in her head as she picked her head up, eyes groggy with sleep.

What a ridiculous dream. School was out for the summer.

Thinking she had overslept for work, she reached over to turn off her clock, but it was still set. She blinked at the time, realizing that it could not possibly be her alarm anyway - it was four thirty in the morning!

Then what was that blaring sound?

She got up and followed the sound to the door of her small apartment. Opening it a crack, she saw many people moving quickly down the hallway. Her next door neighbors, an elderly couple, stopped in front of her. They seemed to be speaking to her, but Mai could not make out the words.

The woman bent over and said in Mai's ear, "That is the smoke alarm, we must get out quickly."

Mai nodded. She shut the door behind her and followed without a second thought.

*.*.*

The apartment occupants clustered on the sidewalk, clad in various styles of sleepwear. Mai sat on the curb in her shorts and tank top, next to a little girl in a long sleeping gown. The girl clutched a ragged stuffed animal. Mai was not sure what creature it had started out as.

Next to the girl a man stood with a frightened cat clinging to him. Mai started looking around the crowd, noting objects large and small being held tightly.

She dropped her gaze to her bare toes. In the panic, she had not thought of anything to grab that she would fear losing forever. Even her lucky key had not crossed her mind.

The sun was rising by the time a firefighter came to the crowd to tell them it had been a false alarm, all was well.

Mai watched the little girl grin at the man with the cat. They started back to the apartment building together.

Maybe, Mai realized, she had not been worried about losing a material item because she had already lost the things that most people really feared losing. Her throat squeezed, thinking of going back to her apartment alone. Sometimes, she had to remind herself that she was really only fifteen, and that most people did not live by themselves at that age.

*.*.*

Naru raised his eyebrows at the sleeping form of Mai on the office couch. Her hands were wrapped around a small metal object – he was pretty sure it was a key.

Mai stirred, then sat up quickly. "Oh my gosh, what time is it?"

"In about five minutes," Naru said, "You will be late for work."

She jumped up, and the item that she had been holding clattered to the ground. It was in fact a key, and she scooped it up.

"What are you doing here, Mai?" Naru asked. "I don't pay you for overtime, especially if you sleep through it."

"There was a fire alarm at my apartment building this morning," she said, slipping the key into her pocket. "After that noise, I knew if I lied back down I would sleep through my own alarm, so I came here so I wouldn't be late."

"Mai, only you could give an explanation like that, and it actually make sense." He turned away and went to his office.

*.*.*

Mai stood there for a moment, wondering how long he had been there as she slept. She sighed and went to make the morning tea.

Though it was a bit messed up, she had been glad to find herself not alone when she had awakened.


	3. 003: Missing Persons

Title: Missing Persons

Word Count: 934

Prompt 3: What secret does he hope is never revealed? Does anyone else know it?

Setting: Volume 10 of the manga, in one of the early scenes where Masako rides in the van with Lin & Naru. The scene in the manga was done in the point of view of Monk's group, so I wanted to switch that for this story.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to ride with us, Hara-san?" Naru asked.<p>

What kind of question was that?

"Of course," Masako said. She passed by the fuming Mai and Ayako and gracefully got into the back seat of the van.

She smiled at Naru, but winced when he shut the door with more force than necessary.

Masako watched the other girls get into Monk's car through the windshield, and she suddenly had a feeling of being trapped.

She was being irrational, she told herself as Lin and Naru got into the front seats. They started following Monk's car.

All was silent for some time, and Masako wanted to enjoy it, but she could not shake the uneasiness.

She imagined the turmoil that was probably going on in the other vehicle, and felt a little better.

"Takigawa-san and John suspect something," Naru said.

Masako almost jumped at the sound of his voice. She had not expected any conversation.

"How do you know?" Masako asked. She mentally kicked herself. What a stupid question to ask _him_.

"What have you told them, Hara-san?" He asked.

"Do you not trust me?" Masako asked.

"Have you given me a reason to?"

Masako covered her mouth with her sleeve and glared at the back of his head. So this was why he had asked her to ride with them. She should have known that almost everything Naru did had an ulterior motive.

"If you know that they are questioning, then you know that I have not said anything," Masako said softly, smoothing over the irritation she was feeling, "The group you have compiled is more intelligent than you give them credit for." Except for Mai, she considered adding, then decided against it. "I've kept your secrets, _Davis-san_. It cannot be helped if you do not believe me."

*.*.*

A few years ago, Masako had gone to a psychic presentation that was located out of her home country. It was very early in her career, but she had been treated with respect.

"Miss Hara," one of the leaders had greeted her, "So glad you could make it. This film you are about to see is a real treat. Mr. Davis was young during this demonstration, around your age."

*.*.*

"_I've been meaning to ask you…have we met somewhere before? Masako asked._

"_No, I believe this is the first time," he said._

*.*.*

Naru had been correct; she had not met him before. However, it had not taken her long to place Kazuya Shibuya's face, for that film had made such an impression on her. He had been so young, but she had thought that video had been made well before her time – she had not expected the Oliver Davis to be barely a couple of years older than her.

*.*.*

"_Shibuya-san, I would like to take you out to dinner, if you'd be interested?" Masako smiled and tilted her head at him._

_She could hear Mai running the vacuum cleaner in the main room of the office. Masako had stopped Naru as he walked out the door. _

"_Thank you Hara-san, but I will pass this time."_

"_I am sure the conversations would be intriguing, it is still not too often I get to speak to another psychic."_

"_I'm not psychic," Naru said flatly._

"_You're not?" Masako furrowed her brow. "But I cannot have you mixed up with someone else; I saw the aluminum block demonstration a few years back."_

_Naru's face hardened, and Masako realized she had backed him into a corner, without intending to. She raised her sleeve in surprise. "Is that something you wish to keep quiet?"_

"_Yes," Naru said. They both heard the vacuum switch off. _

"_Then you will allow me to take you to dinner?" Masako said, "As an apology."_

*.*.*

Their silence was broken by Lin honking the horn.

"I knew that we should have led," Lin said, slowing to a stop at the intersection where Monk's car had turned the wrong direction. "Do we continue back, or follow them?"

"Just follow them," Naru said. "Then I do not have to worry about filling out missing person reports if they do not show up at the office."

Next to Monk's parked car, Monk and Ayako were arguing, and Yasu was looking over a map.

When it was agreed that there had been no good reason for the wrong turn, the two groups headed out again. The van took the lead.

Masako had considered pulling Mai aside to ask to switch places before they left.

*.*.*

The tension in the air of the van felt like thick humidity. Masako wondered how Lin could stand it.

Naru hated her, Masako was sure of it. She had never been hated by one of her peers before. But she deserved it, she thought. She had held the secrets over his head. How could she be so childish?

The scenery passed by, Masako barely registered the camp sites they were passing.

"Stop," Naru said suddenly. Lin complied, putting on the brakes. Masako was terrified that Monk was going to rear end them.

Naru was out of the car before it had fully stopped, going to the guard rails at the edge of the road.

Lin got out as well. Masako saw that Mai was already by Naru.

"What's wrong?" Lin asked. "Naru?"

Masako shifted in her seat, leaning to better see them. Naru had not replied, but she saw Lin step back in alarm.

"Is it here?" He asked Naru.

Masako looked out and saw the lake, and realized what was going on at the same time Naru said, "Finally… I've found it."


	4. 004: Just my Imagination

Title: Just my Imagination

Prompt 4: What does she daydream about?

Word Count: 771

Notes: Something a little lighter than the last prompts I've done.

* * *

><p>This must be what it feels like to work in retail, Mai thought. Not some big fancy store, but those little places that customers rarely visit.<p>

Mai split her attention between the clock's slow ticking and the main door to the office, wishing a new client would come in, something to save her from this boredom.

She had swept and vacuumed the floors. She had dusted the few flat surfaces. Made tea and cleared up the kitchenette. She had even cleaned the restroom.

Not a single client had come in today. The phone had also been silent, and Mai had not seen or heard from Naru or Lin for hours.

She was not going to ask Naru to let her go home early. She could envision his response:

"_Boredom is a state of mind; go find something else to work on."_

Mai dropped down on the couch and propped her head up on her elbow. Well, that was only how she assumed he would react. Maybe it could go differently.

_She politely knocked on his office door, and told him, "Naru, everything's finished here."_

"_You can go home, I was going to close up early anyway," he said._

_"Really? Why?"_

"_If you must know, I have a date with Hara-san."_

Mai sat up straight and grimaced. That scenario was too close for comfort. She put her chin in her hand and tried again.

_She swung open the door to Naru's office, grin affixed to her face. "So, Naru, it's been really slow in here today-"_

"_Fine," he said without looking up from his book, "You can go home."_

"_Oh. Thanks."_

That was perfect. Perfectly awful. It was exactly how it could go, and that was not going to get her anywhere in this relationship.

_She swung open the door to Naru's office, grin affixed to her face. "So, Naru, it's been really slow in here today-"_

"_Fine," he said without looking up from his book, "You can go home."_

"_Thank you! Could I get you some tea before I go?"_

"_No."_

Wow, she thought sarcastically, one extra word. He was uncooperative even in her imagination.

_Mai walked into Naru's office, adding an extra swing to her hips. _

"_I'm going home now," she said, walking around his desk to stand in front of him. He lowered his book and raised his eyebrows at her. She leaned in closer-_

_The door opened, and she heard Masako's voice say, "The reservation at the restaurant is in fifteen minutes, are you ready to go, Naru?"_

_Mai stood up and stamped her foot. "How did you get here, Masako?"_

"_Through the door…"_

"_No!" Mai stomped her foot. "I mean how did you get in my daydream?"_

Mai opened her eyes, not recalling when she had closed them. After looking around to check if the room was still empty, she drew her knees up and rested her head on them with a small groan.

_Mai knocked on Naru's office, then casually entered. "Do you want to go to the grocery store with me? Because I need to pick up eggs and vegetables…" She started reciting her shopping list without intending to. _

"_No, but you may go."_

"_No," Mai said, "You should say, 'yes', because we really need to get out of this office, I think I'm going to go crazy-"_

"I am going crazy!" Mai said.

"Interesting proclamation," Lin said as he walked by. She did not remember his office door opening. She felt her face flush. Well, there were worse things she could have said out loud.

_Mai walked into Naru's office. Adding an extra swing to her hips, she walked around his desk to stand in front of him. He lowered his book and raised his eyebrows at her. She leaned in closer, saying, "I'm going home now."_

"_Interesting proclamation," Lin said, seeming to appear out of nowhere._

This is ridiculous, Mai thought. I can't control my imagination for five seconds, it seems. That's it; I just need to actually ask Naru if I can leave.

She got up and went to his office. Finding the door already cracked, she pushed it gently. "Naru?"

The office was empty.

"Lin-san?" She moved to the next office. "Where's Naru?"

"He left early," Lin said, turning from the computer for a moment. "He said you could leave when your chores were done. I was going to tell you so, but it slipped my mind after your outburst."

"Why did he leave early?" Mai asked. Then, thinking of the daydreams that included Masako, she said suddenly,

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

* * *

><p>Second Note: I had a reviewer ask about the title "Wishing Well". Two things: It's a song I happened to be listening to that reminded me of Naru, somewhat. Second, I wanted to make sure I gave this set of prompts a name, instead of "series of prompts" like my other collections. It is just the title for now, but I hope a reference will show up in one of the later stories. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	5. 005: Cowboys and Aliens

Title: Cowboys and Aliens

Prompt 5: If he could have one object from his childhood back again, what would it be?

Word Count: 794

* * *

><p>Fourteen year old Oliver and Eugene sat on the steps of the school their adopted father was visiting. His lecture was finished and the boys had escaped from the noisy crowd of people as he said his goodbyes.<p>

Oliver held a book up to his nose but had not read past the first paragraph, due to his twin greeting anyone who walked by with a cheerful "Howdy!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Eugene tip an imaginary cowboy hat to another passerby. Oliver groaned and set the book down.

"What is the matter, brother?" Eugene drawled, with the accent common to the southern part of the United States.

"The accent got old within five minutes," Oliver said.

"It just can't be helped that the last spirit I channeled was a cowboy."

"Yes it can. You are doing it on purpose."

"I am not," Eugene said, a grin on his face saying otherwise.

Eugene was a perfect medium, being able to speak with the voice of the spirit he channeled. The concept still fascinated and concerned Oliver. When they traveled and had to share a hotel room, Eugene frequently talked in his sleep in languages that Oliver knew the origin but not the meaning of the words.

Eugene's favorite, Oliver knew, was when a spirit would speak English with a strong accent. Even if he could not recall the session, if someone mentioned which accent the spirit had spoken in, Eugene could pick it up as if he had he had been born with it.

Oliver thought his brother would make a good actor because of this.

"If you must torture me," Oliver said, "please use one of your older accents."

Reverting to his natural voice in an instant, Eugene asked, "Which one? French? Russian? What about the California surfer?"

"How about that strange one you were speaking a few months ago?"

"You're no fun – that spirit did not know English," Eugene said. "Father has sent that video to at least five so-called experts, and still no one can figure out the language I was speaking."

"It must not be of this planet."

"What?"

"Yes, it must be alien," Oliver said with a straight face. "Go watch some Star Trek and tell me if you hear anything similar."

Eugene folded his arms and leaned back on the steps. "You have a strange sense of humor, Noll."

When Eugene let his head fall back, a pendant fell loose from his shirt. It was a small chunk of aluminum on a silver chain.

"I can't believe you still have that," Oliver said.

"Did you want it back?"

"Maybe I do."

"You were going to throw it out," Eugene protested.

"It was a silly concept," Oliver said. "Like I would want to wear a piece of aluminum around my neck."

"They would have given you the entire block if you had asked. You could have used it as a doorstop." Gene pulled the chain over his head and started twirling the pendant.

"You can keep it," Oliver said. "You have just as much a right to it anyway."

If Eugene had not helped Oliver telepathically control the energy needed to throw the block of metal, Oliver would have found himself in bed for the week, or worse.

However, the recognition still went to Oliver Davis, for only his adopted parents and his twin knew how difficult it was for him to handle his PK abilities.

Eugene watched the pendant spin. "It's all right, I don't need credit for it," Gene said softly, picking up on his brother's thoughts. "But I will keep it safe for you until further notice."

They heard the door open, and they looked up at Martin Davis. He was their father in all but bloodlines.

He smiled. "Ready to go home, Gene, Naru?"

Oliver blinked. _Naru?_

*.*.*

"_Nar-u-!_" A girl's voice gasped, "You're going to catch a cold sleeping in here!"

Sixteen year old Oliver straightened up, the jacket wrapped around him falling off his shoulders. He sat in the back of a van, a girl looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"…Mai?" He brushed his hair out his eyes. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

Mai flushed. "Ah, ah, early in the morning? It's already past eleven a.m."

Oliver tried to shake off the memory that had masqueraded as a dream.

"Ah, would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked.

"Sure," he said. What was she blushing about? Oliver wondered. He had spent the night curled up in a van.

The pendant had not been among his twin's things at home. Eugene must have kept it with him, as promised.

To Oliver, it was a stupid, silly thing to mourn the loss of.

* * *

><p>Note: I was not even thinking of the movie when I wrote this, but the title seemed to fit!<p> 


	6. 006: Know Your Enemy

Title: Know Your Enemy

Prompt 6: When faced with her worst enemy, what does she do?

Word Count: 739

* * *

><p>I've got Monk's wallet, Mai thought mischievously.<p>

Lin, Naru, Monk, and Mai were out of town on a case that already looked like it would be wrapped up quickly. When the guys started unloading the van, Monk had suggested that Mai get them coffee from the coffee house around the corner.

Instead of pulling out some money, he had just tossed her the whole wallet.

Mai entered the coffee shop. It had a calm, aged feel to it, not like the trendy cafés she normally went to. However, the girl that worked behind the counter looked as young as Mai. She was tall and slim, with her shoulder length dark hair in a stylish cut.

It was mid morning, so Mai had missed the early rush. She ordered coffee and muffins to go for the whole group, hoping that Monk would not mind too much.

"Are you going to eat all that yourself, Mai-san?"

Mai did not know what she reacted to first: the use of her name or the sneer that had accompanied it. Her head shot up from studying the baked goods in the glass case. The girl who was working was the one who had spoken, and Mai suddenly recognized her. They had been friends for a short period, until the girl's parents had moved her to a private school.

Well, maybe 'friends' was too strong a word.

"Shizuka-san?" Mai said, slightly hesitant at using the girl's first name, "How have you been?"

"Just fine, just fine," Shizuka said as she started to put together Mai's order. Her tone of voice was cheerful, but it sounded false to Mai's ears.

Mai tried to look for the good in everyone. She was just that type of person. She had found out that Shizuka was the type that looked for the _bad_. Mai had not liked who she was when she spent time with Shizuka, and had distanced herself from the friendship pretty quickly.

"You cut your hair," Mai said. "It looks nice."

"Thank you," Shizuka said, pulling out a pair of tongs and starting to put the muffins in a paper bag. "I see you still keep yours in that boyish bob."

Mai could not think of a retort, which was probably a good thing. Shizuka was of the mindset, 'if you are not my friend, you are my enemy'.

There was a period of silence as Shizuka finished the coffees and set them in a tray. She gave Mai the total and Mai handed over the money silently.

"You are so quiet Mai-san. How unusual."

"You don't like me, Shizuka-san," Mai said. "I never figured out why."

Shizuka rolled her eyes. "Everyone likes you Mai-san. I just thought I'd do something different."

Mai had never considered herself very popular. She had a small circle of friends and was polite to her teachers. Mai did not understand. Was that more than Shizuka had? Shizuka had parents that loved her and had plenty of money, enough to send her to a better school.

"Anyway," Shizuka continued. "What brings you out here?"

"I'm here for work," Mai answered as she studied the bag of muffins and the tray of four coffees. Maybe she should have not ordered so much after all.

"Oh really? What's your job?"

The door chimed, and Mai was forgotten, which was a relief. She was not about to explain ghost hunting. She shifted her purchases over on the counter so Shizuka could wait on the next customer.

"What can I get you, sir?" Shizuka said brightly.

"I'm with her, thank you." Mai heard Naru's voice reply.

Mai turned slightly. "What, you didn't think I could handle getting coffee?"

She saw his eyes flicker to Shizuka, whose smile had been replaced by a small frown.

"Mai," he said, "It was decided since you had plenty of money to spend, it was unlikely that you would be able to carry your purchases safely. Monk would like his coffee – and wallet – back in one piece."

Mai saw Shizuka's eyes widen when Naru used just her first name.

Naru nodded politely to Shizuka, who nodded mutely back. He picked up the coffees and headed out the door.

Mai gathered up the bag of muffins as Shizuka sighed. "Impressive, Mai-san."

"Yeah," Mai said, "But we are just friends, taking it slow, you know."

Let Shizuka think what she will, Mai thought with a grin as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Notes: It was hard to imagine Mai with any enemies. But someone that did not like her, just for who she was, seemed to work pretty well.<p>

By the way, when I first heard Green Day's "Know Your Enemy", I could have sworn he said in the chorus "Know Your Anime". The joy of misheard lyrics…? :)

Thanks for all your reviews, favorites and story alerts. They always make my day.


	7. 007: Starry Starry Night

Title: Starry Starry Night

Prompt 7: What piece of artwork does he have in a space he calls his own?

Word Count: 651

* * *

><p>After turning on the lamp on his desk, it took Naru less than ten seconds to know that someone had been in his office.<p>

He was greeted by a large framed print in shades of mainly blue and yellow, now taking up what had been blank space on the wall yesterday.

"Mai," he said as he leaned out of the office.

Mai had been filling a file cabinet with the month's case files. She jumped – guiltily, in his opinion - when she heard her name.

"Do you need something, Naru?" she asked.

Naru suddenly knew he was being irrational. Mai might have been an accomplice, but she was not the leader. She could not have chosen the same print that he had in his study at home.

She still looked guilty.

"Mai, you know you are forbidden from entering my office," Naru said.

"I did not go into your office."

"If you allowed someone in my office without my permission, it would still count."

She raised her chin in defiance. "Madoka said she had some paperwork you needed to look at, and was going to leave it on your desk."

"Mai, this print is framed. It's not like Madoka could have hid it under her shirt."

"Fine," she admitted. "I'm sorry, but I've never even heard you say 'no' to Madoka."

She's right, Naru thought as he ducked back into his office and glared at the print. He could tell it was a cheaper print than the one he had at home. It was a relief that Madoka had not pulled it off the wall of his study.

The print reminded him of home. It reminded him of Gene.

Maybe he would turn off the light and work in the dark.

No, he should just take it down. He stepped forward and reached to lift it off the wall.

*.*.*

Five minutes later, he heard a knock on the door. He still stood in the same spot in front of the print, absorbed in the swirls and strokes of _The Starry Night_.

"Come in," he said.

Mai stood in the doorway hesitantly. "I didn't actually enter the office when she hung it up. Would you mind…if I looked at the picture?"

He waved her in as he went and sat at the desk.

Hands clasped behind her back, her eyes moved back and forth as she took in the print's details.

"Is this the actual painting?"

"No, Mai," Naru said, shaking his head. For once, he swallowed a snide comment on how even he would not be able to afford an original Van Gogh. "This is just a reprint. The real painting is in a museum."

"Who's it by?"

"Vincent Van Gogh."

Naru watched her lips move slowly as she repeated the foreign name to herself. He wondered if she would also trip over the name Oliver Davis.

She turned and smiled at him. "It's very surreal. Not something I would have thought you would like, but Madoka said it was one of your favorite paintings."

Thanks Madoka, Naru thought dryly. "Close the door when you leave, Mai."

She sniffed and flounced out the door, not-quite slamming it behind her.

*.*.*

So many secrets, he thought.

He was unable to tell Mai that he remembered finding the painting in an art book during the stay at the orphanage with his brother Gene. She would not understand how he – impassive, calculating Naru - could be the same emotional boy who had caused the poltergeists instead of removing them. As a young boy, Naru would trace the swirls of the stars and moon with his finger in the tiny reproduction, and find solace in an artist who could not seem to control anything in his life either.

Because of this connection, Gene had always been concerned that his twin would die young. Naru had never considered it would be the other way around.

* * *

><p>Notes: Suddenly as a fanfiction writer, you realize that there is absolutely nothing about Naru to work off of. I hope you feel I'm doing his character justice, even if it is not exactly how you would portray him.<p>

That is prompt 7, finished! Only 93 to go!


	8. 008: Better to Beg Forgiveness

Title: Better to Beg Forgiveness than to Ask Permission

Word Count: 1,051

Prompt: If she could only keep one photograph from her childhood, what would it be?

Notes: Timeline: after the case of the Bloodstained Labyrinth, since the group would know about Mai's parents.

* * *

><p>Mai's entrance to the SPR office was accented by a crash of thunder. She knew she should have checked the weather before deciding to walk to work.<p>

Her drenched clothes were sticking to her unpleasantly, and her hair was plastered to her neck and face.

The book bag on her shoulder felt heavier than usual, and she was sure she could hear the water sloshing inside.

It was raining pretty hard, but that wasn't the real reason the bag was soaked. Just a few blocks away from the office and not paying any attention to her surroundings, Mai had stepped under a clogged gutter which had dumped on her like a waterfall.

But if anyone asked, it was the rain.

She rushed over to the kitchenette and emptied the bag's contents onto the counter. The paper items – textbooks, a couple of spiral bound notebooks, and a paperback – had started to swell from the moisture.

Her female essentials… well, they were not going to be useful anymore. Mai quickly dumped them into the trash, glad Lin or Naru had not come out of their offices yet.

She picked up her cloth wallet with two fingers, and watched a droplet of water trickle from the corner.

She should save for a leather wallet. Maybe it could have kept out the water a little better.

Or while she was dreaming, maybe make the whole book bag leather.

Nah, she thought as she unfolded the wallet and pulled out the few bills, it would be cheaper to take the bus next time.

She smoothed the money out, then heaved a sigh when she took out a small photo of a smiling couple. _It doesn't look too bad_, she tried to console herself as she gently pressed out the wrinkles on the edges.

She would just have to let her clothes dry. She did not have a change of clothes with her, and even if she did they would have been as wet as the clothes she wore now.

With the thunder cutting in occasionally, Mai went to make tea while everything dried.

*.*.*

The office door opened, and Madoka said, "It's just me, Mai."

Mai caught a glimpse of Madoka before she disappeared into Lin's office. The older woman looked like she had stepped in from a beautiful sunny day, but Mai could hear the rain still pattering on the window. Cars are wonderful things, Mai thought with a touch of envy.

As the tea brewed, Mai went back to her photo. The edges were curling up. She would have to find a heavy book to set on it.

It was unlikely she would find such a book at home, but here, heavy books were the only things on the bookshelves.

She went over to the small shelf in the main room and selected a few titles. Naru probably had larger books in his office, but she did not think he would appreciate her plans for them.

There was a flash of lightning, and Mai squeaked when everything went dark.

She stayed rooted to her spot, waiting for the power to go back on.

When it did not, her eyes started to adjust. Though the storm clouds were blocking most of it, there was some faint light filtering in through the window since it was still only mid afternoon.

Mai heard Lin's voice though she could not make out the words, then Madoka's laughter. Madoka called out, "You all right, Mai?"

"Yeah," Mai said. "How about you, Naru?"

His office door opened, and Mai could see his silhouette faintly. "I'm fine," Naru said, "but I am starting to doubt there will be any walk-in clients today."

The lights flickered and came back on.

Naru looked at Mai with narrowed eyes, and she realized she still held the books in her arms.

"What are you doing, Mai?" he asked.

She had wanted to use the philosophy of 'better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission', but it was too late now. "Um, flattening out a photo that is wrinkled?"

She saw his mouth move, but a clap of thunder drowned out his words.

That is probably a good thing, she decided.

"What photo?" Madoka asked as she breezed by them. She was at the kitchenette before Mai could react.

"How sweet," Madoka said, picking up the picture. "Is this your parents?"

Noting Naru's crossed arms, Mai gently set the books down at her feet and went back to the kitchenette. "Yes, from just before they got married."

"It's looking a little worn, do you have the negative?"

Mai shook her head.

"Well, that won't do," Madoka said. "You really need to embrace the modern age Mai." She started towards Lin's office with the photo in hand, and Mai quickly followed.

No matter how concerned Mai was about her photo, she still stopped in the doorway. Lin's office held the same 'Do Not Enter' warning as Naru's, if on a slightly lesser scale.

Madoka placed the photo in a scanner, and Mai's heart eased a bit.

The electronics in the room had not even noticed the power outage thanks to a battery backup. Lin complied when Madoka motioned him to move away from the computer. Mai was going to apologize for being a bother until she saw the slight smile on his face.

Within a few moments Mai's photo was reproduced on the screen, complete with the edge wrinkles.

"Hmm, we could probably remove those lines with an editing program," Madoka said.

"No, you don't have to do that," Mai said. The flaws would be a reminder of how she had almost lost her favorite photo.

"Okay then," Madoka said. She put a blank CD into the computer and burned the photo to it.

Handing the disk to Mai, Madoka said, "Now you can have it reprinted whenever you want."

Mai grinned. "Thanks Madoka."

"Don't forget to pick up those books, Mai." Naru's voice drifted from the main room. Mai had not realized he had left his office.

"Yes sir," Mai said. "We all know they are not worthy of sitting on the floor."

"No," Naru said, pausing at his office door with a cup of tea in his hand. "I do not want someone – namely you – to trip over them if the power goes out again."


	9. 009: Something is About to Begin

Title: Feel like Something is About to Begin

Prompt 9: He walks into his home and sees blood on the floor: What's his first reaction?

Word Count: 853

Note: Timeline is a prequel: when Oliver and Lin first came to Japan to start SPR.

* * *

><p>The apartment was large, in a well-to-do sector of the city.<p>

Oliver stood at the door with his luggage at his feet. Lin had already gone inside.

The building was too big, in Oliver's opinion. He had wanted to live somewhere smaller, quieter.

His father said if the press found out he was in Japan, it would raise questions why Dr. Oliver Davis was living so far out of his status.

The press would also wonder why he was living under assumed name, but that would be another story altogether.

His adoptive parents had done nothing to block his decision to move to Japan, but they said that living in a shack would not be acceptable.

It would have matched his mood better.

*.*

Lin appeared in the doorway. He leveled a stare at Oliver, who matched it.

"I don't need a bodyguard," Oliver said.

"Then don't consider me as such," Lin said. "I'm just here to study you."

He took Oliver's bags and disappeared back into the house.

It had been two months since Oliver had experienced Eugene's death as if it was his own. One month since Oliver had decided he was going to Japan instead of school.

He had planned to go alone. According to his parents, that was _also_ not acceptable, and Lin was asked to come with him.

Gene had been alone.

But Gene was – had been – secure in his abilities. Oliver was only secure in one fact: everything he was capable of was unpredictable.

*.*

Oliver entered the house. The building felt cold and empty, like he did. Perhaps he could handle living here for awhile.

There was a dark stain on the floor, a short distance into the entrance hall. When he came closer to it, the mark glimmered as if wet. Oliver reached down and touched it with two fingers.

The stain was damp, and warm to the touch. When he brought the fingers up, they were colored red. Blood.

What had happened? He did not sense anyone's presence except for Lin.

"Lin?" Oliver's voice came out too quiet, so he tried again, "Lin?"

There was a sudden pain in his side. When he pressed his hand to it, the entire palm came back coated in blood.

"Don't you dare," a woman's voice said. "Don't you dare walk out that door."

She came through the doorway to his left. Her eyes were cold. There was no emotion in them except when they reflected his pain back at him, but the gun in her hand said enough.

"Hisoka," Oliver said softly.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me," she said. "Why? Was I not enough for you, Tetsuya?" She gestured with the gun.

"Someone will have heard the shot, Hisoka," Oliver said. "Put that gun down before –"

"Before what?" Hisoka asked, her voice raising a pitch. "Before I do something I regret? You would know all about regret, cheating with her. But you don't regret it, do you?"

Tetsuya felt his knees giving way.

No, I'm Oliver, he thought. It's an impression of what has happened here. I need to separate myself from it.

Like when he had lived through Gene's death.

The woman was still talking. "I know my neighbors' habits, just like I know yours. No one is around to hear."

She aimed the gun at his head.

*.*

"Oliver," Lin said. "Come back from whatever plane of existence you have wandered into."

Oliver took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes. He was on the floor. Lin was on his knees beside him.

The older man was silent as Oliver steadied his breathing and waited for the throb of the ghost wounds to dissipate.

Oliver said, "I had assumed that the history of the building would have been investigated before we moved in."

"It was."

"A murder was committed here, one that was concealed."

Lin stood up. Oliver considered standing as well, but decided against it for a few more minutes.

He should not have allowed the vision to take him under like that. Though he hated to admit it, he did need Lin around.

"When you are well enough," Lin said, "Write down what happened and we'll see what we can find."

"I'm not living here," Oliver said as he stood, ignoring the unsteadiness in his legs.

"That is understandable."

"It's not the vision. It's the police and the media. They will be crawling all over this place. It is exactly the attention I am trying to avoid."

"I'll find a place closer to the office," Lin said. "We'll sleep there a few nights if we have to."

Oliver nodded. Once Shibuya Psychic Research was open, he would have something to distract himself with. He would keep it small – just Lin and him. While he was searching for every lake in the country, they could take a few cases on the side. What an exciting future, he thought wryly.

When Lin walked away to retrieve the bags he had just brought in, Oliver sagged against the wall.

I have died so many times, Oliver thought, I should not even exist anymore.


	10. 010: Ghost Stories

Title: Ghost Stories

Prompt 10: What hobbies or side interests are most important to her?

Word Count: 617

* * *

><p>Michiru leaned over to Mai's desk. "What time do you start work, Mai?"<p>

"Um, I have some paperwork to file, so I should be there by five."

"Great, you'll stay for a few ghost stories then?"

"I don't know…"

Michiru pouted. "You never tell ghost stories with us anymore." She straightened up when their teacher entered the classroom.

She's right, Mai thought, her mind drifting away from the lesson. She still did love ghost stories. After all, she couldn't tell them to the SPR group. Everyone would probably start jumping in with their own opinions on how it had actually happened…the thought made her smile, which she quickly hid. She was supposed to be studying.

*.*

"I'll stay," Mai told Michiru over lunch. "But just for a couple of stories."

Michiru grinned. "Great, I'll find Keiko and let her know."

*.*

Sitting in a dark classroom, Mai half-heartedly listened as Keiko told the story of the old haunted school, now complete with the war 'ghosts' that Kuroda had seen. In school, only Mai and Kuroda knew the truth. After living through it, the story didn't have the same effect on Mai anymore.

"Okay, your turn Mai," Keiko said.

Mai jumped. She had not realized the story had ended. "What time is it? I can't be late."

Her friends exchanged glances highlighted by their flashlights. Michiru had borrowed Mai one – Mai could not remember what had happened to hers. She had probably lost it on a case.

"Come on, I bet you have some awesome stories," Michiru said.

Mai bit her lip, but then smiled. "Well, as a matter of fact, I do. Haunted school? You wouldn't believe how common those are. We-"

She paused before she got caught up in storytelling. Naru would kill her if she was late. "Do one of you have a phone? I need to call my boss."

Keiko fished a cell from her purse. Mai held the phone for a moment, then quickly dialed the office before she chickened out.

"Shibuya Psychic Research," Lin answered.

Mai realized her friends had crowded around her by the circle of flashlights. She narrowed her eyes, but they just grinned, their teeth flashing.

"It's Mai. Can I talk to Naru for a second, Lin-san?"

The girls around her sighed in disappointment when he did not reply. The only response was the sound of the phone being put down.

"Gosh, he has a sexy voice," Michiru sighed, pressing the light to her heart.

"Yeah," Keiko said, "It's no wonder Mai wants to rush over there."

"Hello?" Naru said. Mai waved her hand to attempt to silence the giggles that started. She blushed, knowing there was no way Naru could not hear them.

"Hey, Naru? Could I take the day off?"

Her friends waited with bated breath.

"I could come in early tomorrow…" Mai said when he did not answer.

"That will be fine," he said finally.

Michiru elbowed Mai. "Ask him to join us," she hissed.

"What? Absolutely not," Mai said.

"…Join you for what?" Naru asked.

"Michiru wants you to join us for ghost stories," Mai blurted out.

"That is what you are skipping work for?"

"Yes," Mai said, sending a glare to Michiru.

"You would think you would get tired of ghost stories," Naru said.

"I guess so," Mai said. It had never crossed her mind.

"Tell her I'll pass this time," Naru said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Early."

He hung up.

Everyone sighed again, though Mai's was in relief that he did not change his mind about letting her off.

"All right," Mai said, handing the phone back to Keiko. "Do either of you like dolls? You won't after I tell you this story…"


	11. 011: Make a Note of It

Title: Make a Note of It

Prompt 11: What does he always carry with him?

Word Count: 615

* * *

><p>Taking and keeping notes was important for his research, so Naru always kept a notebook close at hand. If it was not available, he would write on loose pieces of paper and fold them up in the notebook later.<p>

He also did this when he ran out of empty pages in the notebook, and now his current notebook had become twice its original thickness. He needed to buy a new one.

Naru didn't mind spending money where it was needed. But when it came to the small things, the training of his early childhood took over, and he turned out to be quite frugal.

Frugal enough to be searching through the small storage room in the office because he was sure he had seen a box with some notebooks in it, instead of going out and buying a new one.

Lin had shaken his head when he realized what Naru was doing, and left to pick up lunch.

*.*

Mai poked her head into the room, which was better categorized as a closet. She hovered for a few minutes, then asked, "What are you doing, Naru?"

He pulled down a box off the shelf. Inside were the notebooks he was looking for. When he opened one, the page was not empty as expected, but covered in writing. His writing. He wondered how the books had gotten there. They should have been in England.

Mai was still waiting for an answer. "I'm taking out the contents of the room just so you can put them back," he told her.

Two emotions flashed across her face – irritation, and worry that he was being serious, since she wasn't doing anything constructive anyway. She left quickly, murmuring something about tea.

She was someone who could have understood being thrifty. He probably should not have snapped at her.

Probably.

*.*

He leaned on the shelf and opened the book again. The first entry was dated a few years ago. He scanned his messy writing, recalling the case, when suddenly the handwriting changed to a clean, elegant cursive.

_Noll, who is going to read this?_

There was another paragraph in his handwriting as if the note was not there, and then again the style changed.

_Actually, who is going to be _able_ to read this, Noll? Can you even read your own scrawl?_

This time there was a reply_. Not everyone can have perfect handwriting like you, Gene._

The case report resumed, but a few pages later, it was interrupted again.

_Note to Noll: From what I can read, this is very boring. How did you drain the excitement out of ghost hunting?_

_Gene, how did you get a hold of my notebook without my noticing?_

_Glad I can outwit you occasionally, Noll. Really, throw some life into this writing._

_Was that a pun, Gene?_

_You are going to turn into Professor Oliver Davis: Classroom by day, haunted houses by night. Like Indiana Jones. I guess that would include all the girls sighing over you._

_Quit writing notes in my book, Gene._

And so he did, Naru thought as he flipped through the rest of the book. But, he remembered with a touch of amusement, Gene had tried. Naru had started making sure the book never left his side, much to his brother's dismay.

He replaced the book and closed the box up. He would have to post them back home before they were damaged, or before someone else found them.

*.*

Lin wordlessly placed a new notebook on Naru's desk along with his lunch.

After all, Lin recalled that it was he who had put the box of old notebooks in the closet, but some things are better left unsaid.


	12. 012: In My Room

Title: In my Room

Prompt 12: What does her bedroom look like?

Word Count: 873

* * *

><p>Michiru stood in the doorway of Mai's room, watching her friend stand on a footstool that was balanced on a desk. It appeared that Mai was attempting to hang up a cream colored curtain.<p>

Hugging the school books to her chest, Michiru opened her mouth, then hesitated. This was an accident waiting to happen, and she didn't want to be the cause of it. As she waited, she started gazing around the small bedroom.

Suddenly Michiru gasped, "Where did all the frills go?"

Her exclamation nearly caused Mai to topple over backwards, stool and all.

"Michiru, when did you get here?" Mai leaned on the wall and carefully set a foot onto the desk, the second one soon following.

"You left the door unlocked, I had assumed you were expecting me," Michiru said, coming into the room and setting the school books on the bed. "We were supposed to study together, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Mai said. She had completely forgotten. She sat down on the desk and slid off onto the floor.

"That curtain doesn't have any frills," Michiru said. "Neither does the bedspread."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I thought it was time for a change, Michiru. I've had the same design for as long as I can remember." Even after her mother had died and she had moved a few times, Mai had continued to try to keep everything the same for quite some time.

"I keep adding more lace and frills to my room as I get older," Michiru said. "And pink, lots and lots of pink."

Mai motioned to the bed and said, "No pink here. Green."

"I know it's green. A dark olive cargo green," Michiru said, pulling a face.

"No it's not! It's what they call sage green."

"That's a fancy way of saying sickly gray-green." Michiru sat on the bed next to her books. She put her chin in her hand, and her eyes wandered to the window. "You need some lace or something on those curtains, they are too plain."

"I'm not the one who wants to be the interior designer when she grows up."

"Obviously."

Mai put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend. Michiru giggled.

"Fine," Michiru said. "It looks okay. I just wish you would have asked for my help." She looked down. "What is this?"

"A floor…?"

"A _plain_ floor. You should have a throw rug."

"Whose room is this, yours or mine?"

Michiru grinned, "Doesn't that boss of yours pay you enough to go shopping?"

"Not really, it's only part-time after all."

"Well, at least we could go to some second-hand shops."

Michiru hopped up and started walking around the room, making frames with her hands like a movie director. "I would put a standing lamp in that corner, and move the desk next to it, away from the window. We could pull the bed off of the wall a bit, and put a small nightstand next to it. I wish we could paint the walls, but I'm sure your landlord isn't going to go for that…"

"Neither is my wallet," Mai cut in.

"…Then we could hang up a few pictures instead," Michiru finished. "Like of your boss," she said, raising her eyebrows.

Mai shook her head violently. "No, no, no."

"Oh, is that because you are planning on bringing him here in person?"

"Michiru!" Mai could not stop the flush that rose to her cheeks. How she wished she didn't blush so easily. "He's just my boss. I don't even know where he lives."

Michiru picked up one of her school books. "Oh well, at least you can daydream about it. How many high school girls have a boss that is almost the same age as them?"

"There are probably plenty," Mai grumbled, but she could not think of an example. She located her school bag that had been discarded by the door, and fished out the book identical to the one Michiru was holding. Subject closed, she hoped.

No such luck.

"Then what about one of the other guys from your job, then?" Michiru said. "From the way you talk, most of them are pretty young. You really do need to get a boyfriend – then we could go on double dates!"

"I'm ignoring you," Mai said, attempting to concentrate on the math problems in the book.

"What about the foreigner? What was his name…John?"

Mai snorted. "John is a _priest_, Michiru. Even Naru is a more likely candidate."

"The computer guy?"

"Taken," Mai said, thinking about Lin's rare smiles that were saved for Madoka.

"The monk?"

"He's like a big brother."

"College guy? The one with the glasses."

"Michiru, they have names."

"Was that a possible yes to the glasses guy?"

"No!" Mai fell back on the bed, the book on her belly. "You are so difficult."

"What would you do without me?" Michiru said, her smile overly sweet.

"I wouldn't feel like I was on a dating show."

Michiru flopped down next to her, looking up. "Do you know what you need?"

An image of Naru popped into Mai's head, which she quickly shoved back. "What?"

"Some of those plastic, glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling."

"And you say _I_ have a short attention span."

* * *

><p>Note: In the manga, Lin smiles at Madoka when she first appears, and Mai wonders if they are a couple. They completely cut that out of the anime, sigh.<p> 


	13. 013: Wave Upon Wave

Title: Wave upon Wave

Prompt 13: If he had a free day, what would he do?

Word Count: 1,077

Note: In volume 2 of the manga, there was a very short comic titled, Go! Go! Ghost Hunters! It was about Mai wanting the group to go out on a mini-vacation. I thought it would be interesting to lengthen it. The dialogue in the beginning of the story is directly from the manga, everything else was my addition. :-) So that sets the timeline up as very early in the story.

* * *

><p>The office of Shibuya Psychic Research was just the right size for a company that did most of its work in the field. Not too small, but not large.<p>

At least in Naru's opinion, it was certainly not large enough for all the people in the main room. When he had first planned the company, it was going to be small. There would be Lin, him, and perhaps an assistant. Some of the people out there did not even official work for him – he only contracted them when their talents were needed – and they still were here, wasting time.

Through the thin walls of his office, he heard Mai say, "Hey, since it's summertime, let's go to the beach!"

"Ah, good idea," John said.

"The beach? Oh no," Monk said. "Are we going to wash potatoes or something?"

Naru could only imagine the expression on Mai's face at that statement. It would only further deepen Mai's view on how old she thought Monk was.

"No way," Ayako said. "I don't want to get sticky with sand and sweat."

"I'll pass," Masako said. "I'd rather not deal with the spirits of those who drowned in the ocean."

Since Naru was unable to concentrate for all the noise those people created, he was ready to call it a day. He gently opened his office door, notebook in hand.

"Well," Mai said, "Then how about the mountains?"

"Ah, that sounds like fun, too," John said.

"The mountains…?" Monk said, "Umm, too much pressure on my back for an old man like me…"

"What? You want us to climb a mountain?" There was horror evident in Ayako's voice. "No way."

"I'll pass," Masako repeated. "I'd hate to encounter the spirits of those who got lost up there."

None of them had used an excuse of prior engagements or scheduling conflicts with friends or family. Lin would probably find it funny, in his quiet way, that Naru had gathered a group of social recluses like him - completely on accident.

*.*

"Then where would you like to go?" Mai said with a touch of annoyance.

"Why don't you take Naru with you instead of us?" Ayako suggested. She had seen Naru in the doorway, while Mai was facing away from him.

"What? There's no way Naru would want to go!"

"Mai," Naru said, "I'll take you to the ocean."

"What?" she yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"For work," Naru finished, snapping the notebook shut.

Mai exclaimed, "I see a ghost!" waving her arms at a non-existent apparition.

Naru just shook his head as he walked out the door.

*.*

After Mai's fourth sigh, Naru said, "I can't control the weather, Mai."

"I know…" She had her nose pressed against the backseat window of John's car, watching the dark gray clouds that did not change, no matter how far they got out of the city. "But couldn't you have checked the weather maps and picked another day to go?"

"At least it's not raining," the ever optimistic John said from the driver's seat.

"Uh huh," Mai said, not convinced. "Maybe it'll clear up while we are working on the haunted house."

"Or maybe it will start pouring, and we'll go home," Naru said.

"I get the feeling that Kazuya is a the-glass-is-half-empty type of person," John said, catching Mai's eye in the rear-view mirror.

She grinned. "Okay, I brought my swimsuit with me just in case," she said, patting the seat next to her. John's car was small and cramped, what might have been considered a sports car – in its long-gone heyday. Mai thought it was a good thing that it was just the three of them. "Why didn't Lin come with?" she asked.

"He had some paperwork to catch up on," Naru answered.

"It must be nice to get a day off from him," Mai said.

"It's more likely he is glad to get time away from me."

That didn't make sense, but then, she didn't know Naru very well at all. Putting her chin in hand, her eyes trailed down the back of his seat in front of her. "So, just in case the weather is nice, did _you_ bring swimwear, Naru?"

"Absolutely not."

Oh well. It was worth a try.

*.*

"The owners of the house had requested an exorcism, and it was performed successfully by John Brown. Prior, they had attempted release for the spirit through a medium, but there was no communication from the spirit –"

"Is that why you didn't invite Masako?" Mai interrupted.

"Mai, you are supposed to be typing this up, not asking questions."

She grumbled about doing Lin's job while she bent over the laptop balanced in her lap.

Naru had not invited Masako for two reasons: one, she had not wanted to go to the beach, which was where John was taking them.

He gave that reason to Mai. She accepted it and continued typing.

Two, he disliked the recognition that sometimes lit up her eyes when Masako Hara looked at him. Everyone in the psychic community had heard of the aluminum block demonstration; there were few that had actually seen it. He was concerned that Masako was one of them and she was starting to piece things together.

*.*

The clouds had not lifted, but had broken up enough for sunshine to break through in places.

"We'll meet back here in two hours," John said as they climbed out of the car.

"Don't let her drown," Naru said. "It won't look good on the company's profile."

"Yes, sir," John said.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked Naru as she retrieved her bag from the seat.

"For a walk."

"All right," Mai said, looking crestfallen. She had probably hoped she would drag him in the water at some point.

*.*

Because of the lingering hint of rain, the beach was empty as Naru walked farther away from the main area. He had tied his shoes together and let them hang off his shoulder.

Naru believed that he did not need constant supervision, but Lin had only agreed to let Naru go without him assuming that he would be with John and Mai.

Stupid assumption, really. Lin should know him better.

The breeze carried traces of rain and salt, conflicting with the sun that was reflecting off of the water.

The beach was quiet except for seabirds calling overhead.

For the first time since coming to Japan, Naru felt a wave of peace wash over him.

* * *

><p>Second author note: I had to look up the line from the manga when Monk says, "Are we going to wash potatoes or something?" I believe he was referring to The Hundredth Monkey Phenomenon, which turned out to be a myth. You can look it up on Google or Wikipedia. ^_^<p>

One more thing: Sorry for how long this took, life has been hectic and honestly, the prompt really tripped me. Naru? Free day? As in, not working for more than five minutes…?


	14. 014: Wait, Seriously?

Title: Wait, seriously?

Prompt 14: She's been told she has a month to live. What would she do?

Word Count: 1,042

Note: Ha, as you might realize within the first sentence, this one demanded not to be too serious! Timeline, sometime before the Cursed House case.

* * *

><p>"Zombies have been sighted in your village – wait, zombies? Seriously?" Yasu peered over the card he had been reading at Mai, Monk, and John, who were seated in a semi-circle.<p>

Mai grinned. "Finish the question, Yasu."

Letting his shoulders sag in mock defeat, Yasu started again, "Zombies have been sighted in your village. You can assemble a team of four – who would be on it and why?"

"So, who would be on your team?" Mai prompted him.

"This is stupid," Monk said, leaning his head on the wall.

"No it's not…" Mai trailed off. "Okay, maybe it is. But at least the time is passing quickly."

"Sleeping would be a better option at this point, don't you think?" Monk said.

"Nobody can sleep in this house," Mai said.

"Ayako and Masako are," Monk said, gesturing to the still forms in the far corner of the room.

Before Mai could answer, Ayako propped herself up on her elbows, Masako doing the same.

"What are you guys doing? We can't sleep with the noise you are making," Ayako said.

Mai shot a triumphant smile at Monk. Nobody mentioned that the real reason no one was sleeping was because of the chains that kept rattling in the attic.

There were no chains up there, they had checked.

"Does my team need to consist of live people?" Yasu interrupted.

"I think that's the point, unless you wanted to join the zombies," Monk said.

"That's not what I meant! I mean do they have to be actual people that I know personally?"

"I think you are giving this too much thought," John said. Mai was impressed that he was still paying attention – she had assumed he had entered that state of being between asleep and awake.

*.*

It was around 3:00 am, and they were in the living room of the house whose case they were working on. Naru had them set up the computer equipment on the opposite side of the room, which is where he and Lin were observing the monitors, though nothing was visible.

Yesterday they had set up the microphones and had collected nothing. Today, the ghost kept rattling the chains in the attic, as if it was his job to entertain them.

Monk, Ayako and John had attempted to expel the spirit with no success. Masako said the spirit meant no harm; he only liked being the "ghost" of the house in all traditional senses of the word.

Which, in his opinion, including rattling the chains in the attic.

Yasu said, "Do you think I'd survive a zombie attack?"

"Unlikely," Mai and Monk answered together.

"Okay, then shouldn't I just surround myself with some beautiful girls and enjoy the last night?" Yasu leaned towards Mai. "Would you like to be on my team, Mai?"

Her eyes widened and punched him in the shoulder. "Someone pick another card, please."

Ayako walked over to their group. Monk pulled the first card from the top and handed it to her.

"I didn't say I was playing," Ayako said. She took the card anyway, and read from it. "What would be your ideal hair color?" She flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "I happen to like my hair."

"Yes, I'm sure you hand picked it from a bottle at the store," Monk said.

Ayako's face hardened and she tossed the card at him. "This is my _natural_ hair color."

"I don't believe you."

"At least I don't bleach my hair!"

"Are you saying _my_ hair isn't natural?"

John set his head on his knees. Mai took the next card and read over the bickering, "You've found you have one month left to live. What is the first thing you would do?"

"That's too serious," Yasu said. "Pick another one."

"No," Mai said slowly, "Let me think on it for a few minutes."

"Okay, we'll come back to you," Monk said, "John, here's a card."

"How about you read it?" John's muffled voice said.

"You've moved to a land where you can't speak the language and stick out like a sore thumb. What is your course of action?"

John sat up with a wry smile, and reached for the card. "Never mind, I'll read it."

"That's what it really says!" Monk protested, bringing it up to John's face.

"Well, I'll be..." John said.

*.*

Mai tuned the team out, trying to decide on an answer for her card. The spirits that SPR dealt with had normally experienced a sudden death, not something that was planned for. Would she draw up a list if she knew she was going to die in a month? Would she just continue with what she was doing, because she enjoyed it so much?

Her gaze wandered over to the monitors. Naru stood over one monitor that showed the attic, where the image had not changed for hours. Probably sensing her stare, he straightened up and glanced over at her. Their eyes met for a moment before she looked down.

Would she be able to tell someone she loved him?

If she was going to die, wouldn't telling that person only hurt him?

Or was she giving it too much thought that it _would _hurt him?

A set of knuckles rapped against her head. "Mai," Monk said, "Your face is so scrunched up it looks painful. Did you come up with an answer?"

"I –" Mai paused for a moment. "I'd quit school," she said finally. "Yes, that's the first thing I would do."

"Big deal, don't you do that enough anyway?" Monk said, ruffling her hair.

"Gee, thanks," she said, giving him a glare.

*.*

The chains silenced.

Naru said, "Any news, Masako?"

She gracefully stood up and drifted over to the group. "The spirit apologizes. He says he will only rattle the chains for people that want to be entertained. He hopes we will not continue to try and remove him."

"I will contact the house owner and see if that is an acceptable compromise."

Monk fanned out the remaining deck of cards. "Anyone want to answer a deep, meaningful question?"

With her sleeve over her mouth, Masako shook her head.

"I've heard some of those questions," Naru said. "No thank you."

And Lin did not even bother to answer.

* * *

><p>Second note: The game they were playing was modeled after "Conversation Starter" games, where there is a deck of cards with questions ranging from crazy to serious. However, it was not based on a specific one and the questions were my own. :-)<p>

Another note: Thanks to all who leaves a comment or favs/alerts! I always try to answer a question if you ask one in a comment, but I cannot if you leave it anonymously.


	15. 015: The only Girl

_Title:_ The Only Girl

_Prompt 15:_ In the list of things that are important (principles, physical things, and emotional things) to him, which ones would he be willing to fight or die for?

_Word Count:_ 889

_Notes:_ Timeline: during the Blood Stained Labyrinth case. Also, I mashed up some of the dialogue in one scene. Some of it's from the anime, some from the manga, because I liked some of the lines from the anime more.

* * *

><p>Masako sat with her head bowed and her hands folded in her lap, listening to Mai and Naru bickering over the reasons why he was pulling out of the case.<p>

The grand room they were in was one of the few normal ones when it came to windows and doors where they should be, but Masako was sure if you looked hard enough you would find oddities.

"Okay, Mr. President," Mai said with a large grin, finishing the dispute.

Masako watched Naru's face harden slightly, but he let it drop.

_If you have so much pride_, Masako wondered, _why do you allow yourself to be dragged into her arguments?_ She didn't understand it.

But as Masako silently followed Ayako and Mai to the room they were sharing, she knew she was lying to herself.

*.*

In their small room, Masako folded her outfits, avoiding eye contact with Mai. Ayako had gone to take a shower before they departed.

Mai asked, "Masako, what's wrong?"

Masako turned away from her and finished packing her clothing. "I would prefer someone like you to not call me by my first name," she said, closing her bag with a sharp click.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" Mai got off the bed and stood with her hands on her hips. "Why do you hate me so much?"

_Are you really so stupid not to know? I'll tell you why…_

"Why," Masako burst out, "are you the only girl Naru calls by your first name?"

Mai's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

_Forgive me; I should have realized you really are that dense._

"He calls Miss Matsuzaki and me by our family names. Why do you deserve special treatment?"

"Me, special treatment?"

_He brought you tea after your nightmare. He didn't even take the time to change out of his nightclothes – you were that important, weren't you? _

"I heard you two fighting before," Masako said. "It was like you were married or something."

Mai tilted her head and grinned. "Ahh…by any chance, Masako, are you jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not jealous of you," Masako said, her glare offset by her blush.

_I'm completely, utterly jealous of you. _

_Do you realize how many times he has saved _you_ during our cases? He was never around when I needed help. Naru even collapsed after the incident when you both fell down the well in the hex case. I know he used his abilities to protect you. He was willing to put himself in danger for you, but I always ended up in the hospital!_

"I'm sorry," Mai said, "But that's so adorable!"

Masako turned away, and Mai bounced back onto the bed.

"Well, there's no reason to be jealous of me. Each day Naru finds a new way to make a complete idiot out of me. If anyone gets special treatment, it's you."

_If you are thinking of the dates I have been on with Naru, they have been nothing more than two colleagues from the same profession sharing history._

Masako said out loud, "You think so?"

"Yep," Mai said. "You have some dirt on Naru, don't you?"

_I get special treatment because he is afraid I am going to spill his secrets. Yes, dirt is the right word. Using the information against him makes me feel low and filthy._

"Yes, but I wish I didn't. It's because of that Naru hates me."

"What do you mean?"

"We all know Naru has a great deal of pride. He cannot stand the concept of someone having the upper hand."

_Yes, pride motivates him more than is healthy._

Masako stood up and walked to the bedroom door.

_So how come he is willing to fight so hard for his pride when it comes to me, but not when it is about Mai?_

"But I don't think he hates you…" Mai trailed off. "Masako? Where are you going? No way you're going out alone. I'll come with you."

"Stay here. I want to step out for some fresh air. I'll just be in the corridor, so don't come."

"But-"

"I don't want to be around you right now."

*.*

After stepping into the hall, there were many times that Masako was sure she was dead.

She even conjured up a smiling Naru. Smiling at her, of all people.

But Mai had been really there to reassure her, even after how horrible Masako had been to her.

_I don't deserve these people, do I?_

*.*

"That's mine," Masako said, taking the comb from Ayako.

They were all outside the house of horror, preparing to – of all things – go back inside.

Naru had been holding _her_ comb. She could almost see the steam coming off of Mai.

And perhaps she really was an awful person, because she wasn't going to tell Mai that he only had been holding one of her items to alert him to the fact if Masako was still alive, one of the talents of the great Oliver Davis. He would have done the same thing if it was Ayako or any of the men of the group.

But what would he have done if it had been Mai? Maybe something more drastic? Because Masako felt certain, at this point, that there were only two things Naru was willing to fight or die for:

His pride.

And that girl, Mai.


	16. 016: Awake and Alive

Title: Awake and Alive

Prompt 16: What was his last nightmare?

Word Count: 926

Note: Seemed like a good prompt for Halloween! Timeline, during the Cursed House case. (Last case in the anime)

* * *

><p>Lin's spells kept Oliver's body asleep, but his mind was awake. He could feel a dull ache above his eyes from the charm.<p>

Oliver was relieved that Lin had taken this step. He had almost killed Ayako. It would not have mattered that the spirit had been controlling him; it would have still been his hands.

If it had been someone else, someone smaller and physically weaker, that person would have been dead before Lin had been able to stop him.

The spirit had tried whispering encouragement; telling Oliver to not give in to the spells, to fight back. Words slid through Oliver's own thoughts – _The master thinks you'll be an excellent addition to his worshippers, _causing him to feel both fevered and chilled.

Oliver ignored the words, allowing himself to be controlled by the charm. Oliver could feel the spirit's rage, like cold hands on his shoulders, digging the fingernails deep in the skin.

*.*

"Noll," Eugene's face was suddenly in front of his. "You are not paying attention. Is everything all right?"

Oliver looked up. They were sitting in the main room of the SPR office, though there were small differences in the layout. Eugene had a stack of papers in his lap that he had been reading from. He looked at his twin brother with quiet concern.

"Not adjusting well to Japan?" Eugene asked. "I should not have asked you to move from England just to join my business. It was selfish of me, wasn't it?"

"No, I'm fine. Continue with the report," Oliver said. He did feel somewhat strange, but it was nice to see his brother again.

A pretty brunette girl came in, holding two mugs of tea. She handed one to Oliver, saying, "Wow, I still can't get over how you look just like him."

She gave the other to Eugene, leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips. Eugene smiled as she walked away.

"Sweet girl, isn't she?" Eugene said, taking a sip from the mug.

Oliver found himself nodding, though he could feel a knot forming in his stomach. Her name was Mai, but he did not recall Eugene telling him that.

It had been no intention of Eugene to open a research facility. The spirits came to him, not the other way around.

Carrying on, Eugene said, "She's so bright and cheerful. Sometimes she's a little odd, but you know, I love her anyway."

Eugene was _dead._

"This isn't real," Oliver said.

A small crease formed on Eugene's forehead, though the smile stayed fixed. "What do you mean?"

"You can't control me physically, so you are trying mentally."

The spirit posing as Eugene tilted his head, the smile taking a cynical air to it. "Impressive, I must admit. But I've searched through your memories, and do you know what I've found?"

*.*

"_I don't want to die," Urado gasped. _

The illusion shifted, and the background became Urado's strange mansion. Men walked around them, unaware of their presence as they doused the halls with gasoline.

"Burn the place, you said. You couldn't even destroy a demon," the spirit scoffed, maintaining the image of Oliver's doppelganger. "How do you plan on removing a god?"

"You are no god," Oliver said, filing the information away for later use. "You are merely the puppet for one."

The spirit frowned, marring Eugene's face.

"Also, if you had truly looked through my mind, I think you would be more worried of what I am capable of," Oliver continued. "But you can't get past those wards I have in place, can you?"

The spirit snarled and took a menacing step towards Oliver.

Oliver did not back down, and the spirit stopped right in front of him. "Casting him out will kill you," it hissed. "Would you prefer to stay here and burn?"

The spirit stepped around Oliver. He did not flinch as it said in his ear, "Or would you like to go back to that nightmare I created for you? It's a nice little place. You'll have your brother back. But I wonder, would you finally notice that girl when you know you can't have her?"

Oliver shifted, and the spirit grinned. "Ah, you think you have such control over your thoughts. Were you not worrying earlier that you might have killed this 'Mai' if she had been with you instead of the priestess?"

A bell rang.

It was not a booming church bell. The soft jingle sounded like a sleigh bell.

The spirit stepped away and stared into the distance. The mansion melted away, leaving a dense forest.

The bell chimed again, seeming to come from all directions.

Without another word, the spirit started walking away. Drawn to the sound, it seemed to know which way to take.

Oliver took a deep breath, feeling the bindings of both the spirit and the charm release.

*.*

Oliver sat up slowly, glancing around the room. He did not trust if it was real or another illusion.

Lin kneeled next to him. "I was starting to think I would have to add you to the body count."

"There's a body count?"

"Two," Lin said softly.

Oliver looked down at his clenched fists. Two deaths. "Who got rid of the spirit?"

"I believe it was the Miko."

Ayako had been more useful than him on this case. "We are not done yet," Oliver said. "There's one more spirit that thinks very highly of itself."

"Sounds similar to you," Lin said. "You'll promise not to exert yourself?"

"Of course," Oliver said, though his eyes said differently.

* * *

><p>Second Note: The prompt list broke my perfect rhythm of alternating the characters! Of course, the last one was in Masako's point of view anyway…so I guess I still maintained a switch between a male &amp; female character…hm. :-)<p> 


	17. 017: These Dreams

Title: These Dreams

Prompt 17: What was her last pleasant dream?

Word Count: 832

Notes: I'm setting this pretty late in the series, but no real set timeline.

* * *

><p>Mai wondered what it was like for people to just dream. She had forgotten.<p>

She was leaning on the edge of a stone well that came up to just above her waist. The gray stone was smooth from age. A trellis holding a small wooden bucket stood over the well. When she leaned closer, she could see a glimmer of water far below.

This, she reminded herself, was what most people would consider a 'normal' dream.

As in, it didn't make any sense.

The forest around her and the well was large and European, as if straight from the time of knights and dragons. Maybe she had seen them in a painting of a fairy tale.

Which brought her back to the original problem. Since this was a dream, why couldn't she just enjoy it? She missed the days when she didn't have to analyze every detail, because something might be useful in a case.

The dress she wore was cream colored and felt like silk. It fell to her ankles, and she realized she was barefoot as she dug her toes into the thick grass. If this was medieval time, however, something was quite wrong: her outfit did not have near enough fabric and layers. The dress was tight fitting around the bodice. It had long bell sleeves with white ribbon lacing down the arms, which matched the ribbons around the low neckline. There were no petticoats under the skirt. Delicate silver bangle bracelets circled her right wrist.

The walls of the well were wide and the top was flat, so she pulled herself up and sat on the ledge. While she had fallen down enough wells in real life, she did not feel any fear in this dream world.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see mist past the first layer of trees. Was that something she had unconsciously put there to make the landscape more ethereal? Or was it because nothing was really solid in this plane of existence?

She was thinking too hard again.

Naru would say that wasn't possible.

Where was he, anyway? Mai twisted around to survey her surroundings, catching herself when she almost tipped into the well.

He wasn't here, which was probably a good thing. He wouldn't fit in this world anyway, would he? In his black garb, he would look like a sorcerer, and she would be the innocent maiden. He could whisper promises into her ear, and she would melt into his arms, allow him to seduce her –

Mai paused, treading in the flow of her thoughts. She was having a dream within a dream. Was that abnormal? It certainly wasn't normal.

She really needed to obtain some formal training or something. Would Naru know someone she could learn from? But then, she was too embarrassed to tell Naru that it was his likeness in her dreams who often pointed her to facts in a case. How could he help her if she withheld that information?

And suddenly, there he was, walking out of the forest. While his slacks were still black, he wore a white poet shirt, laces left loose around the neck, and dark leather boots.

Mai was impressed by her imagination.

He came close to her, and she reached up and ran a hand through his black hair. He smiled, that soft, cocky smile, the one he used when he knew he was right. She knew the smile well; it was also the one he used when he was messing with her.

It was not the same as the many smiles in her case dreams, and that unsettled her a bit. It was like – she knew this was how she really saw Naru. So who was the one who smiled in the dreams when they were on a case?

Naru stood to the side of her, and Mai intertwined her fingers with his. The smile on his face was gone, and in its place was the contemplative look that she also knew. How she wished she could read the thoughts going through his head, but they were as locked to her now as they were in the day.

"Tell me something," Mai said, wishing to hear his voice. "Something that I don't know."

He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. She was sure he wasn't going to answer, which would be fine in her eyes, further proving that this wasn't a case dream. Somewhere, she was at home, in bed.

To her surprise, he answered her. "That might take awhile. It would be a rather long list."

Her jaw almost dropped, but then she smiled. He was truly Naru, even in her dreams.

"I like you here," she said softly, wishing she had the strength to tell him that in the waking hours.

He cupped the back of her head and drew her closer. "Do you now?" he said, and brought her lips to his.

_This is just a dream._

_But it's a good dream._


	18. 018: Cold Shoulder

Title: Cold Shoulder

Prompt 18: Whose forgiveness does he seek and why?

Word Count: 1,102

Notes: Set after the Silent Christmas case. I'm basing it closer to the manga, which had two main differences from the anime: Masako and Ayako did not come with, and when Mai woke up afterwards, it was Monk with her, not Lin. She asked Monk why she had been sleeping, and he kind of shrugs it off, so she did not know she had been possessed.

* * *

><p>Naru and Lin weren't speaking to each other.<p>

Maybe someone else wouldn't have noticed. After all, Naru and Lin were generally quiet people to begin with.

But Mai had noticed, and she wondered why.

Mai blew on the window in the main room of the office. It was cold outside, so it fogged up easily. She drew a frowning face in the vapor, including a pair of angry, slanted eyebrows.

Lin-san and Naru had not gone out to lunch together since their last case, which had been on Christmas Eve. It had been a short case, and for some reason Mai was very hazy on some of the details. It was slightly embarrassing, so she didn't bring it up. Had she been sleeping extensively on a case again?

"Mai," she heard Naru's voice come from his office.

She scurried over, glad for the distraction.

"Do you know if Lin has finished the Kenji report?" Naru asked.

"Lin-san hasn't spoken to me since Christmas," Mai said.

"Will you ask him if he's finished with it?"

"Why…?" Mai asked, her voice suspicious.

"Because –" Naru paused, a small frown forming on his face, "He is not speaking to me either."

Mai was right for once. She couldn't help but to giggle, which further darkened Naru's expression.

"Why in the world would Lin-san be giving you the cold shoulder?"

"Just get the report, Mai."

"No," she said. "Every time we have been in the same room, Lin-san has looked at me like I'm going to jump on him or something. You can find out yourself why he's mad at you."

"I _know_ why he's mad at me," Naru said. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "It involves you, and it is probably in that report."

Mai's mouth fell open. "What do you mean? What did I do?"

His frown was replaced by a snide smile. "You mean John or Takigawa-san didn't tell you?"

Mai turned heel and stomped out of his office. She wasn't going to be manipulated like that. He probably assumed the first thing she would do was retrieve that report so she could read it.

She was a strong person. She would resist the temptation.

*.*

An hour later, Mai brought Naru tea and smiled sweetly.

He ignored her.

This wasn't fair.

Maybe she should call John or Monk and demand them to tell her what happened that Lin would be upset at Naru, and, supposedly, _her_.

She found herself at the door of Lin's office with a cup of tea for him.

Fifteen minutes later, the tea had gone as cold as her nerve, so she went back to the kitchenette to make another pot.

*.*

She couldn't take it anymore.

There was only a half hour left before the work day was finished, so she marched up to Lin's door – and gently knocked.

"Come in," Lin said.

She opened the door and peered around it, not daring to step into the room.

"Ah," Mai said, "Naru wants the Kenji report."

Lin turned his head slightly, without actually looking at her. "I put it in the stack to be filed yesterday."

All that time spent worrying about bothering him had been for nothing. Mai wanted to groan, but she ended up politely thanking Lin and shutting the door.

She pulled out the two page report out of the drawer and settled on the couch. Now she vaguely recalled filing it away yesterday, but reading the report hadn't been important to her then.

She scanned the top page. She knew this part. It recounted Kenji and the church's history, the possession of one of the children, Tannette, when they arrived, and the child becoming attached to Lin. After John performed an exorcism, the spirit possessed another almost immediately.

Mai paused before turning the page. Kenji possessed another child? Why didn't she remember this?

Suddenly the paper slid out of her hands.

"Thank you for retrieving this," Naru said, starting back to his office.

Mai stared at her empty hands for a moment, processing what happened before she jumped up.

"Naru!" She caught herself before she tackled him, instead following him into his office.

Ignoring the pointed looks he was giving her, she stood behind him.

"Mai."

"What?"

"Quit reading over my shoulder."

"I'm not. I already read this page."

Naru turned to look at her. "Do you remember the case in the park that Hara-san had us take care of?"

"Yes," Mai said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Do you think Hara-san would have wanted to read that report?"

Mai grinned at the memory. While Lin had not been there, she was sure Naru had given him an accurate description of Masako fawning over him.

Similar to Tannette hanging on Lin-san. Or…

Mai's hands flew over her mouth. "Was I…the second person Kenji possessed?"

Naru nodded.

Mai imagined Masako hanging all over Naru, then pictured herself doing the same to Lin. Her cheeks grew hot. No wonder Lin wouldn't even look at her.

Mai said, "Why is he mad at you then?"

"I apparently walked out and didn't explain the circumstances earlier to him."

"Wait. So John and Monk knew about my possession?"

"I believe I already said that."

"And they didn't tell me! I'm going to kill them!" Mai exclaimed, running from the office.

Naru speculated on which one she was going to call first. Probably Takigawa. At least no clients were going to be calling at this hour.

*.*

While she was preoccupied, Naru went into Lin's office, not bothering to knock. Lin didn't look up from his computer when he came in.

"Are you done acting childish?" Naru asked.

Lin spun around and leveled a glare at him. It was the most response Naru had received from him in a few days.

"That case was humiliating," Lin said.

"It's not like Madoka is going to consider Mai competition."

Lin's gaze narrowed further. "That's not it," he said. "I just don't understand how I allow myself to be put in situations where you purposely withhold your plans from me."

Naru shrugged. "I was under the impression you were well aware of how I worked before you moved here."

Lin turned back to his computer. "You've gotten worse."

"I have not changed."

"I disagree with that."

Naru exhaled sharply. "Fine, I apologize," he said. "If you want to know my intentions during a case, require them in writing beforehand."

*.*

After Naru left, Lin raised his eyes to the ceiling. Martin was punishing him for something by sending him here, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Second Note: So, I ended up using a line from the 2009 Sherlock Holmes movie… Am I the only one who thinks Lin and Naru's relationship is very similar to Holmes and Watson's in that movie? :-)<p> 


	19. 019: Fearless

Title: Fearless

Prompt 19: What does she fear most in the world? How far would she go to avoid it?

Word Count: 445

Notes: Warning: spoiler for the Manga: volume 11. Someone asked that I write something featuring Yasu, and this just came together.

* * *

><p>I tell people I know a girl who is fearless.<p>

They normally laugh, but it's true.

I've walked down a dark hallway with her in a haunted school. I'd add 'at night', but that seems redundant. I was shaking in my shoes though I did my best not to show it, but it was just normal to her at that point.

She had no intention of leaving the labyrinthine house where a demon resided. I was first in line to get out of there.

Oh sure, she gets surprised, might make a sound which she quickly stifles, but that's only human, isn't it?

In this last hunt, she saved all of us, being able to communicate and send to the light a classroom of children spirits and their teacher. I thought I was just going to wind up wandering the halls alone, forever.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm not quite sure how I got into this line of work. I only like the research.

No, now I'm lying to myself. I know why – because of her.

But her heart is taken.

By the big, bad boss – another thing she is not afraid of. How she stands up to him, I'm not sure. His glare makes me want to hide in a corner, but it makes her smile.

But when he calls her courage in a dangerous situation stupid, or childish, she looks crestfallen. I've noticed that his disappointment is something she always tries to avoid.

I don't think he's realized she has given her heart and soul to him. If he has, he is not acting on it, which I just can't fathom. Maybe he doesn't want it, but I don't see how you can say 'no' to her.

I wouldn't.

I'm standing here, outside this decrepit school building, watching her. She's pleased by the praise of the others, but when Shibuya-san says "Good Job," as he passes her, she glows.

She looks radiant, well, more than usual.

I jump when I realize that Hara-san is watching me. Oh, great, she probably thinks I was looking at Shibuya-san.

But no, as Hara-san moves closer to me, she knows exactly who I was looking at.

It's her own eyes that follow Shibuya-san. What an interesting couple we are, both pining over people that we will not be able to have.

So I smile at Hara-san, because I'm that type of person. She should not look so dispirited, she's a pretty girl. She will find another.

The flush that suddenly pinks her cheeks surprises me, and my heart rate speeds up.

Oh, no.

There went my one chance of actually getting out of this profession.

* * *

><p>Second Note: Requests are always welcome, but since I'm writing from a preset prompt list, I might not be able to work it in. The prompts are so open-ended though, and I have 81 left (yikes) so you never know! Mataku-01 asked for something in Yasu's point of view, hope you like it! Reviews and comments are always appreciated. ^_^<p> 


	20. 020: Ghost Hunting for Dummies

Title: Ghost Hunting for Dummies

Prompt 20: What are three books he read last year?

Word Count: 687

Note: Darn you, Yasu. Quit taking over this collection. ;-)

* * *

><p>Yasu browsed over the bookshelf in the office, confirming something he had already suspected: the SPR had all the non-fiction ghost books that the bookstore did. Being he was a starving student, it would make sense to borrow them instead of buying his own copy.<p>

He stuck his head into Naru's office, and realized that there was another shelf of books in there too. He gazed at them in admiration. These were books that you couldn't just buy at the store. First of all, most of them looked to be in English. Some looked ancient, with crumbling covers of fabric and leather. There were a few that were just manuscripts. This, Yasu decided, was the SPR's prized collection. Only the most authoritative ghost hunting works would be here.

"Yasuhara-san," Naru said, and Yasu realized that was the third time his boss had said his name.

Yasu wiped the awestruck look off of his face. "Do you have a 'Ghost Hunting for Dummies' or something similar?"

Naru's face didn't change, but Yasu was pretty sure his opinion of his newest employee had dropped a few pegs.

"I was just wondering if you could recommend a book I could learn from," Yasu added quickly. "I'm starting to feel like a squeaky wheel, always asking questions."

"Don't worry about it. Mai holds that position already, and I can't see you taking it from her."

Yasu was pretty sure that was a compliment. For him, of course, not Mai.

"Well," Yasu said, "What have you read this past year?"

Naru waved behind him.

"The _whole_ shelf?"

"Including the one in the sitting room, before you ask."

"So that is what you would recommend?"

"Yes."

"How about, which ones should I start with?"

Naru got up from his desk with an aggravated air and turned to the shelf.

Yasu noticed there was a book on the desk. The spine was so worn that the book lay open flat. It was what Naru had been reading when Yasu came in. Quietly, Yasu reached out and turned the book around. Whole passages were highlighted in yellow, and scribbled notes covered any bare sections. Yasu translated the author – Dr. Oliver Davis – but he didn't catch the title before Naru slid the book away from him.

"You don't want that one. It's far too advanced."

"It looks like you are rewriting it," Yasu commented. "Don't agree with the author?"

"You can say that," Naru said as he closed the book and placed it on the shelf.

He pulled three books from the shelf and set them in front of Yasu. These books didn't look very old, just nice quality copies.

Yasu's eye caught the title of the top book, and he stared at it with a dumbfounded look on his face.

_Frankenstein_, by Mary Shelley.

"This is…" Yasu trailed off, then finished, "fiction."

Naru nodded.

I'm being tested, Yasu thought, moving the book aside to the next one.

_Great Tales and Poems of Edgar Allen Poe_.

He shifted it over to the last one.

_Prominent American Ghosts_ by Susy Smith.

"But we are in Japan…and wait, no Bram Stoker's _Dracula_?"

"I don't believe in vampires."

Of course not, Yasu thought.

*.*

Yasu looked over the books again, realizing this is how Mai feels all the time when dealing with Naru. "Okay, I give up. What lessons am I supposed to learn in these?"

Naru set a finger on Frankenstein. "To always respect science and to know when you are going too far."

Moving to Edgar Allen Poe, he said, "One of the forefathers of the detective genre – to remember one must always examine the tiny details."

He stacked the books again, with the only actual ghost book on top. "Some people would say this is fact. Some would say it is fiction. That is for you to decide."

Naru moved the books back towards Yasu. "Plus, I've always had a keen interest in American ghosts."

*.*

Yasu hauled the books out of the office. Mai was in the kitchenette, and raised her eyebrows. "Back to school?"

Yasu heaved a dramatic sigh. Using Naru's words, he replied, "You can say that."

* * *

><p>Second note: Inspired by an author side note in the manga vol. 4, where she had drawn Yasu reading a book titled, "Ghost Hunting Techniques you can Master in One Week," with a small note that said, "there could never be a book like this!"<p> 


	21. 021: The Problem with Prophecies

Title: The Problem with Prophecies

Prompt 21: If she were told she was destined to fulfill a prophecy, how would she react?

Word Count: 638

Notes: Prequel: Oliver and Eugene are around thirteen.

* * *

><p>Oliver found his brother in the library. It was their adopted father's favorite room, and it showed. Built-in bookshelves of dark stained wood lined the walls except for the large bay windows on the west wall, which created a view to the estate's rolling fields. There was a set of oversized plush chairs, with an end table between them. The table had a lamp with an intricate stained glass shade.<p>

There was a deep set window seat, which Eugene currently occupied, wrapped in a quilt of many different colored patches.

Oliver crossed the room quickly – if that was one thing his father complained about, it was the small size of the library - and sat on the opposite corner of the seat.

"You would be warmer away from the window," Oliver said.

Ignoring his brother's words, Eugene said, "Isn't the snow pretty, Noll?"

"Yes, it's nice," Oliver agreed, noting Eugene's drawn face and subdued air. "Did something happen?"

Eugene shook his head.

They sat silently and watched the snow fall in big, wet flakes.

Oliver would wait as long as his brother needed. He had known something was wrong when he could not sense Eugene's presence in the house, though he knew his brother had come home from an exorcism. His brother had closed his mind to him, and he wanted to know why.

"The spirit was strong," Eugene said suddenly. "I should have let one of the older mediums take it on, but I wanted to handle it."

"You have always let your pride control you," Oliver said.

Eugene grimaced. "The spirit gave me a prophecy," he said. "Actually, a couple."

Oliver watched him. Eugene knew he did not believe in prophecies, especially from ghosts. A prophecy expected you to not change in any way from now to then.

And ghosts did not know anything about the future.

"She – the spirit – said I would fall for a girl I can't have," Eugene said.

"Hmm."

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would not believe it."

"Neither should you."

"She also had a prophecy for my brother."

"She probably picked my name right out of your thoughts." Oliver leaned forward as he rolled his eyes. "Go on; get it off of your chest."

"Never mind." Eugene turned back to the window.

"That's not funny."

"So you _do_ want to know?"

"I didn't say that."

Eugene smiled slightly, which was an improvement. "She said you will have a girl who is your complete opposite fall head over heels for you, but you will reject her when she confesses."

"And that is the problem with prophecies," Oliver said, standing up. "I will now know to be wary of a girl who is my complete opposite. I can't reject someone who I don't lead on."

"I think your theory is flawed, Noll."

"I'll have to tell every girl to be careful. It's been foretold I'm destined to break her heart."

"The girl would probably laugh at you if you told her that," Eugene said.

"Which would mean she does not believe in prophecies, proving she would not be my complete opposite, correct?"

"Oh, now my head hurts," Eugene said, dropping his head in his hands. "You did that on purpose."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "So, what did the ghost do for a living?"

"I think she wrote the horoscopes for newspapers."

"Of course. I thought I had read that dramatic flair somewhere." Oliver paused in the doorway. "Don't waste the day away sitting there, all right?"

Eugene did not acknowledge him, looking back out to the snow. He heard his brother's footsteps receding down the hall.

He wondered why he had withheld from Oliver that both predictions were about the same girl.

Oh, it did not matter, he decided. Oliver would not have believed it anyway.


	22. 022: Of Mice, Men, and Horses

Title: Of Mice, Men, and Horses

Prompt 22: Does he have pets? Did he have a special pet as a child?

Word Count: 681

Timeline: Prequel: The twins are fourteen.

* * *

><p>Oliver flipped the bedroom light on. "Get up, Gene."<p>

"It's still dark, Noll," Gene said, barely lifting his head from his pillow.

"It'll be light within the hour. You were the one who said he wanted to get out early."

"The best laid schemes of mice and men..."

"I'm not allowing you to go awry, not this time. It is supposed to be very hot today. Morning is the best time to ride."

Eugene sat up, noticing that his brother was already dressed in beige jodhpurs and a dark green polo shirt. "We could ride in the evening," he said, suppressing a yawn.

"And deal with the summer insects?" Oliver scoffed.

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. You could get my horse ready for me," Eugene said as he stumbled out of bed.

"Don't bet on it," Oliver called over his shoulder as he left the room.

*.*

The stables were a short walk from the house. The horses were their adopted mother Luella's expertise, and she spent many mornings there, no matter the weather.

Oliver knew she was there now, the lights were already on.

Oliver and Eugene had sworn up and down they were not going near the large animals when they first moved to England. Luella had not pressed, and the twins slowly started finding themselves in the barn with her, starting with simply grooming the horses. Now they were accomplished riders.

"Morning," Oliver said as he entered the barn.

Luella poked her head out of a stall, waving a brush in greeting. "Where's Eugene?"

"Probably still in bed," Oliver said, entering the tack room and emerging with a brush and hoof pick.

He passed the stall Luella was in. Inside with her was her dark bay Paso Fino mare, aptly named Lady. Her manner of gait was smooth and graceful.

The next stall held Luella's old Thoroughbred-cross gelding Colonel. Oliver was still wary of that horse, after narrowly avoiding being bit a few times. He passed by the stall quickly as the gray gelding pinned his ears at him.

Oliver and Eugene's horses were the following two stalls. They had been purchased after the boys had shown they were serious about spending time in the stables.

Well, Oliver thought with a smile, Eugene was serious except when he had to get up early.

The horses were both of the American Quarter Horse breed, versatile and of good temperament. Oliver and Eugene had also thought it interesting the breed had started in the United States, kind of like they had.

He patted the chestnut neck of Eugene's horse Tessa, who was hanging her head over the gate. "He'll be here," he assured her. "He always shows up eventually."

Oliver opened the door to his horse Chance, who perked his ears when he saw the boy. Chance was a liver chestnut, darker than Tessa, with a large blaze down his face. Oliver brushed the horse slowly, taking his time as he waited for his brother to arrive.

And arrive he did, twenty-five minutes later. Oliver had kept an eye on the clock hanging in the aisle. By that time, Oliver had taken pity on him and brushed Tessa too.

Eugene just grinned, looking brighter-eyed than he had earlier.

As they retrieved their tack, Eugene said, "You know, I suddenly realized why I had wanted to get out early. I wanted to cut across the north field and follow the deer trail to the old homestead that has been reported haunted recently."

Oliver paused in mid-nod as he stepped out of the tack room. Luella stood there, hands on hips.

"Or, maybe not," Eugene said, looking over his twin's shoulder.

"Is this homestead on our property?" Luella asked.

Oliver shrugged, arms holding his saddle. "Maybe?"

Luella pursed her lips. "Well, to see about that, I'll just have to come with you."

Going riding with Luella meant taking new and interesting paths each time, since she knew the land around them by heart.

The boys sighed as if she was inconveniencing them, but she knew it was an act.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Hey, now the twins are taking over my collection. I guess I seem to be going in arcs.<p>

Speaking of the twins, check out my friend Coriana's prompts list she just started, The Not Too Distant Past. She is doing only 500 word one-shots focusing on Eugene and Oliver when they were younger.

It was purely revenge to make Coriana start doing a list of prompts, because if you had noticed in my earlier notes, she was the one who saddled me with the prompt list I have for Wishing Well.

Did I just say saddled? Can you tell I'm a horse person? ;-)


	23. 023: Love is a Battlefield

Title: Love is a Battlefield

Prompt 23: What does she feel about fate and destiny?

Word Count: 666 (ah, scary…)

Notes: Spoilers for volume 12, because I caved and read fan translations and spoilers. I've included some dialogue from one of the scenes.

* * *

><p>Ayako sat at the small table in the cabin's kitchen. She could hear the birds awakening with the sun outside. Inside, she could hear Mai's muffled sobs in the bedroom, which had started sometime during the night.<p>

She examined her red nails in disgust. The paint had chipped, and she had spilled the bottle last night as she had tried to patch them up. Ayako did not have any polish remover with her.

Realizing she was taking her anger out on nails, she sighed. Oh, she was ready to go home.

She was too young to be playing mother to a teenage girl, but Ayako had never felt so protective over someone before like she currently did with Mai. How she wanted to kill that boy. In bits and pieces, she and Masako had gently pried the story from Mai when she had come back to the cabin last night.

Only a man of stone would dare suggest that girl loved his brother.

His dead brother.

"_I'm fine,"_ Mai had said, truly believing him. _"It was just destined to be."_

That statement twisted Ayako's heart. It showed how Mai had given up, just by turning it over to fate.

Ayako did not believe in fate. It dared suggest that she had no control over her life.

She had been a rich, well-pampered child. She could have lived off of her parents' money until the end of her days, but she did not want that. She decided to do something with her life, so she became a doctor. Sure, like her parents. But her parents had not known what to think when she started practicing being a Miko on the side. It didn't make much money, but there was plenty of heartache, even more so than the hospital.

Normally the heartache concerned the dead, not the living, which brought her back to her original thoughts. Ayako wanted to find Naru – or whatever his name was – and give him a piece of her mind.

But it was a battle of wits that she was going to lose, as she had many times before, so she stayed where she was, seething.

Seething was easier than bursting into tears.

It must be hormones, she thought, picking at the polish on her fingers. Yes, her biological clock must be ticking. That's why she was feeling this way.

At twenty-four, she felt so old and so young at the same time.

Though he probably didn't know it, it was all the Monk's fault.

*.*

Ayako heard some shuffling in the bedroom, and Masako emerged, with Mai following shortly after.

Mai squinted through eyes that were puffy and red rimmed, so Ayako jumped up to get her some eye drops while Masako wetted a towel with cold water.

"Are you all right?" Ayako asked Mai, because she needed to break the silence.

"I – I had hoped," Mai's voice broke, and she finished quietly, "I had hoped I would see him in my dreams, but he wasn't there." Pressing the towel to her eyes, she continued, "In plays about tragedies, the great romances sound so beautiful in words, but in reality it's quite unseemly, isn't it?"

Ayako swallowed the lump in her throat. "What are you doing, speaking such nonsense?"

Masako said, "Mai, are you planning on spending the day looking like that?" She looked pointedly over to Ayako. "The guys will be here soon for breakfast," she added.

Ayako caught what she was hinting at. Mai needed some time – a lot of time – to clear up her face. "I'll run over and cook in their cabin instead," she said. "I'll bring you something to eat in a bit, Mai."

Mai just nodded, her face hidden by the towel.

*.*

Masako showed up at the cabin that Monk, Yasu and John were staying at a little while later.

"How is she?" Ayako asked in a hushed tone.

"If love is a battlefield," Masako said, "I think she will re-enter the war, in good time."

* * *

><p><em>Extra notes: <em>

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter that agreed Naru would look mighty fine on a horse! EventerBallerina, I wanted to drop you a message but you were not logged in when you reviewed. Your horse sounds gorgeous! And tall! The largest horse I have dealt with was a Clydesdale-Thoroughbred cross. What a misfit he was!

In volume 5, there are character bios. It states that Ayako was twenty-three at the time. Since I could not find any dates after that in the stories, I assumed she would probably be twenty-four by volume 12.

Thank you so much Sakura-Iris57 for sending me the spoiler links! I can't wait to start on the fan translations of the novels. It will increase my understanding of the characters ten-fold. :-)


	24. 024: Decided to Break It

Title: Decided to Break It

Prompt 24: What scars does he have? What are the stories behind them?

Word Count: 931

Notes: Timeline, first manga/novel/episode. I think the scene plays almost the same through all three, but I used dialogue from the novel.

* * *

><p>The blood ran down Naru's hand and collected at the fingertips before it dripped, creating a dark red pool on the ground.<p>

It was about time to add a new scar, he thought. The cut throbbed, deepening his irritation.

"Naru?" Mai asked.

"Hmm?" he said, barely registering that she was speaking to him.

"If you don't treat that hand…" she said, her words trailing off.

What? He would bleed to death? "It's all right," he told her. "It will clot soon."

"But…" Mai said. Whatever she was going to say died as she took in his expressionless face. She tried again, "What I'm saying is…"

"Help bandage Kuroda's wounds," Naru said. His tone was cold.

"Okay."

"As of now, I need to calm down. I hate myself so much I can't stand it."

The words had his desired effect. She stepped away, seeing a man full of pride who left little room for anything else.

*.*

Naru started walking back to the hotel.

He had missed something.

The true problem was trying to hunt for ghosts without an actual medium he could rely on.

The thought process further aggravated him. If Eugene was still alive, Naru wouldn't even be here.

At the hotel, he entered through the back stairs. He did not want to explain to the receptionist about the bloody hand.

In his room he scrubbed the blood away, causing the cuts to bleed fresh. There was only one that had depth to it, the rest were superficial and would heal quickly. He wrapped a washcloth around the hand to stem the flow.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Lin slowly came in, using a duplicate key. This was one of the reasons Naru disliked the hotel. There was no control, no privacy.

Lin closed the door slowly behind him, using the crutch as support. He turned his attention to Naru's covered hand. "What happened?" he asked.

"Mishap. Like yours," Naru said, gesturing to Lin's crutch.

"What did you get into a fight with?"

"Glass."

"It will scar if you don't do something with it."

"Good. Maybe I'll get a few for my face as well. Then I don't have to worry about being mistaken for my dead brother."

"You're too proud of that face to mar it," Lin said wryly. It was surprising that Naru and Eugene had never damaged their faces from the things they had done over the years. "I have some salves in my room," Lin continued. "I'd ask you to retrieve them for me, but I get the feeling that would be too much to ask for at the moment."

Naru ignored him, sitting down on the bed.

Lin moved slowly with the crutch, so it would take him some time to return. After Lin left, Naru removed the cloth. His hands already had a few scars. They were very old and faded, from before the Davis' had adopted them.

People only focused on their identical faces. If someone had really wanted to tell them apart, they only would have needed to look at their hands. The blemishes had to be searched out, but each could tell a story.

Naru knew that Eugene had a jagged scar on his left ring finger. They had been awfully young to be playing with a switchblade, as was the boy who had slipped it to them. The orphanage at the time had rules far from strict.

Eugene could have pointed out that his twin had a small dark spot on his right thumb where he had been stabbed in a fight with, of all things, a ballpoint pen. It had penetrated just far enough to create a makeshift tattoo. It didn't matter who started the fight, only that they had won it.

*.*

Lin returned with a dark green salve, and Naru silently smeared it on the cut.

On his opposite wrist, there was a thin white scar, from the first time he had a run-in with a window. Naru traced the line with a finger, giving it a green tinge from the remaining salve. He recalled the situation were he had caused the windows of the room to shatter, inwards. Besides Naru's hand, Eugene had also ended up with a gash behind one ear – the closest injury either one had gotten to their faces.

The respect they had gained was worth it. Naru had been tired of the supervisors at the orphanage, insinuating that the boys were making this stuff up. The adults had finally believed them as the glass was cleared from hair and clothing.

But Naru had not known at the time it was him causing the incidents that followed them. The boys had been sure it was ghosts; after all, Eugene did see enough of them.

*.*

The last thought clicked into place slower than it should have. Naru blamed it on loss of blood and exhaustion.

He stood up. Out of a drawer he fished a few pieces of notepaper containing hand-written phone numbers. The girls Mai had been with that day, Michiru and Keiko, had slipped them into his hand before he left. No research material was discarded before he found a use for it, though the girls would not be pleased to know that was all he considered them as.

He would do a little background check on this girl, Kuroda. Maybe Mai as well, though the other girl seemed to be a better suspect. If Mai was looking for attention, Naru had a feeling the out-spoken girl would just ask for it. The insecure Kuroda was a different story.


	25. 025: You Asked for It

Title: You Asked for It

Prompt 25: What tattoos does she have? Why? If she doesn't would she? What would it be if she would?

Word Count: 713

Notes: Timeline, nothing specific, I guess around early to mid series.

* * *

><p>Mai groaned and dropped her head in her hands. She sat on the couch in the SPR office, the textbook tossed carelessly next to her. "I'm so stupid at English. I should have 'Idiot' tattooed across my forehead."<p>

Monk rolled his eyes and pulled her head up by a fistful of hair. She glared at him.

"Stay right there," he said. Mai watched with narrowed eyes as he made a frame with his hands, lining it up with her forehead.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't think 'Idiot' is going to fit across your forehead," he said. "It's too small. 'Fool' might work."

"That is the last time I get _you_ iced coffee," Mai said. "In fact, I'll quit having it ready in the fridge."

"I don't have to worry about that. Half the time, you are the one drinking it, Mai."

Mai pursed her lips. She did like iced coffee, so she could not come up with a retort. "Does getting a tattoo hurt?" she asked.

"How should I know?"

"I don't know…you just seem like the type of guy to have a tattoo or two." Mai ran through her head the times she had seen Monk in short sleeves. No tattoos. "Maybe they are in places I don't see. I should ask Ayako."

"Why do you assume we are together?"

"You fight like a married couple," Mai said with a grin.

"Like you and Naru. Speaking of which, you should be going to make some tea by now, right?" Monk said, making a shooing motion. He sprawled out on the other couch, a report in his other hand. He wasn't actually reading it, just using the papers as an excuse if Naru happened to ask why he was here. "Off you go, like a good little maid."

"I am an assistant," Mai protested.

"You are a gopher. Go-For this. Go-For that."

"Never mind, I think I preferred maid."

"Good, I'll get you one of those little French maid outfits. See how long it takes for Naru to notice."

"That's-not-funny," Mai said, the words coming out in a jumble. To top it off, she felt her face flush deep red. "Go visit a maid café if you like the outfits so much."

"The cafés are overrated," Monk said offhandedly.

"You've actually been to one?"

"What guy in his right mind wouldn't?"

"I'm telling Ayako."

"That's low."

Mai smiled and picked up her textbook. "I'm finishing my homework. You go make tea or something."

Monk stood up and sauntered over to the kitchenette. "If I mess something up," he said over his shoulder, "I'm blaming it on you."

"You can't mess up tea."

"I'm sure I can figure it out."

Mai leaned over the couch, trying to see what he was doing. Around the corner, he was just out of her sight. "Monk, go home!"

"Now you sound like Naru," Monk called to her.

"What sounds like me?" Naru asked.

Mai gasped as she almost fell over the back of the couch. Naru stood at the end, arms crossed.

Mai slid back onto the couch, setting the textbook in her lap. "Nothing," she said, her voice too bright.

There was a crash in the kitchenette, causing her to flinch. Naru's eyes flickered over to the source of the sound.

"On it," Mai said, scrambling up and diving to where Monk was.

"Monk! Out, out, out."

There was some protesting from him as Mai shoved him back into the meeting room. Monk stopped short in front of Naru, using a sheepish grin to match Naru's steady stare.

"Mai wants to go and get a tattoo," Monk said. Behind him, Mai's eyes widened. "Do you think that will degrade the image of this agency?"

Mai shook her head before Naru could answer. "No I don't. I'm afraid of needles."

"I don't believe you," Monk said.

"I don't even have my ears pierced!"

"Aw, I had assumed you just didn't have the money to do so."

"Takigawa-san," Naru said, silencing them, "I gave up on appearances when I let you work for me."

*.*

When Naru left, Monk hung his head in mock defeat. "He's such a cruel person."

Mai patted his back, releasing the grin she had held back. "You asked for it."

* * *

><p>I did not notice any tattoos in the anime or manga in the times Monk had his shirt off. Did you?<p>

Prompt 25! Wow, I'm a quarter of the way through the list. Sing with me: It's the prompts that never end, yes they go on and on my friend… Thank you for your reviews. They drive me forward.

By the way, I have a link on my profile to where my friend picked up the list, since a few people have asked. ^_^


	26. 026: More Than Meets the Eye

Title: More Than Meets the Eye

Prompt 26: How would his parents describe him as a child and now?

Word Count: 623

Timeline: after the 12th manga.

* * *

><p>It was one of those days where it appeared the sun forgot to rise. The light filtered through the rain, and the air was damp.<p>

From her position in the hallway, Luella could see her remaining son had a dark green sweater pulled over his darker shirt. The touch of color was a surprise, for Oliver had yet to leave the estate in anything but black.

Luella was not surprised to see him out of bed when she had started to pass by the open door of the library. Since his return to England, Oliver was awake when she went to sleep. He was awake when she arose in the morning. Was his insomnia from the uneasiness he felt now that life was starting to settle into a mundane rhythm again?

Or, was she reading in exactly the wrong direction, as she often did when it came to this boy, no, young man?

Luella stayed in the doorway, quietly watching him. Oliver's focus appeared to be on the rain gently hitting the windowpane, and he had not noticed his adopted mother. Or rather, he probably was aware and just not acknowledging her presence, as he had often done as a child.

He sat on the window seat, a place he had occupied with his brother many times over the years. Today, an unopened hardcover sat next to him instead, demanding much less attention than his twin ever had.

It was three days after Eugene's funeral. More people had shown up than Luella had expected, since many of them had already paid their respects over the course of time while he was missing. Oliver had known that Eugene was dead, and so it was. If any had harbored hope that he was still alive during that time, they had not revealed it.

"Eugene once asked me if it was better to burn out or fade away," Oliver said. His attention had not moved from the window.

Luella slowly entered the room. "Did you answer him?" she asked.

"I accused him of stealing lyrics," Oliver said, turning towards her. "He retorted that he was surprised I knew it was from a song."

"How old were you?"

"Twelve, maybe."

Luella felt tears brimming in her eyes, yet she found herself smiling. Even at the age of twelve, one had already been the philosopher, and the other the realist. Luella could understand why this memory was on his mind, but she was surprised he had taken the time to tell her. Oliver had always been quiet. He wasn't shy – far from it – it was simply too aggravating to explain himself to others.

"How are you doing?" Luella asked.

He gave her a faint smile that did not reach his eyes. "I'm fine."

Luella knew that Oliver would go on without Eugene. However, she wondered if the circumstances had been reversed, if Eugene would have been able to go on without Oliver. After all, Martin had found out at one point the orphanage had had more than one couple that had only wanted to adopt Eugene.

The young Oliver had waved a hand and said, 'Fine, go ahead,' much to Eugene's dismay.

In Japan, Madoka had told Luella about the girl Mai asking if Oliver had always been like this. Oh yes, he had not changed.

Yet…

"Oliver, I seem to have misplaced the photo I brought to Japan," Luella said. "The one of you and Eugene. Have you seen it?"

There was a quirk to his eyebrows, and the smile changed slightly. "Can't say I have. I'll keep an eye out for it."

Luella was certain he had given the print away. For him to have actually thought of someone on that level…now, that was a change.

* * *

><p>Notes: Neil Young: My My, Hey Hey: "It's better to burn out, than fade away." Though actually, I was listening to Def Leppard's Rock of Ages, which uses the same line as a tribute. ^_^; Hey, did I tell anyone that this collection is named after Wishing Well, by The Airborne Toxic Event? Are you noticing there is no rhyme or reason to what I listen to…?<p>

Published on 1/12/12, and reworked on 1/17/12, because I'm obsessive like that.


	27. 027: Spring Cleaning

Title: Spring Cleaning

Prompt 27: Who is her best friend?

Word Count: 1,084

Notes: Hi, meet Taka. She's one of my favorite characters, and is virtually non-existent in the manga and anime. You see her a few times – she's a fan of Takigawa's band and is one of the girls who requests help in Chiaki's case. She is also the girl who comes with Chiaki when Naru is in the hospital. In the novels, she actually ends up working for the SPR. This is a piece of the prologue of volume 5 of the novels (the Blood-stained Labyrinth case) in Taka's perspective.

* * *

><p>Sakura trees lined the street outside the office of Shibuya Psychic Research. In the nice spring weather, their white blossoms were beginning to emerge.<p>

Yuuko Takahashi, Taka for short, had decided it was an excellent day for spring cleaning, and she had announced so to her co-worker, Mai Taniyama, when she entered the office.

Taka wore a white blouse and white Chinese-style wool sweater. Mai had shaken in her head in amazement when Taka suggested cleaning the office from top to bottom, eyeing the outfit. The problem, Taka thought with a smile, was Mai knew that Taka would come out of the ordeal with her clothes looking as they had when she walked in that morning.

*.*

Not long after, the window was open, and Mai was removing the dirt from around the window sill. Taka had her sleeves rolled up, a mop in one hand and bucket of water in the other.

Mai's rag paused in midair, her eyes on the trees outside. "It's been so fast," she said, almost to herself.

"What's fast?" Taka asked. She dunked the mop and squeezed out the excess water.

"It's been a year," Mai said. "It's been almost a year since I started working here."

"Oh," Taka said, "You actually lasted a year, in this strange part-time job."

Taka started to mop the floor, mulling over the definition of 'strange'. They worked for a psychic research center, after all – a place where ghosts and other supernatural occurrences were investigated. Mai often said ghost stories, horror movies, and other tests of courage just didn't scare her anymore, after coming in contact with the real thing.

They still scared Taka, though. Mai had recently gotten the title of Investigator – but Taka was happy to stay out of the field and just do the odd jobs at the office.

"A lot can change in a year," Taka said.

Mai rolled her eyes. "I don't think much has changed at all."

"The boss does not change so that is how it'll continue, hmm?" Taka said. She laughed at Mai's expression. Taka was correct, she knew her younger friend well. "So you're right, it's been a year. Has there been a little progress within the year?"

"Progress in what?" Mai said.

"In your personal life."

"Taka-san," Mai warned, "We've agreed not to mention this, haven't we?"

"Is that so? I think my memory is becoming poorer," Taka said. There was no worry of the man in question walking in, since he was currently out of town.

"Dementia is common with the aged," Mai said, holding back a grin. Mai had recently started second year in high school, and Taka was a senior.

Taka set the mop down and placed her hands on her hips. "Taking the words of your elder lightly will cause you trouble," she said. A somewhat wicked plan had formed in her head. She walked over to stand next to Mai at the open window. Before Mai had time to question her motives, Taka had leaned out and shouted, "Mai likes Naru!"

There were a few people on the street that looked up in curiosity.

Mai's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Ha! Do you respect me yet?" Taka said.

"I respect you." Mai bowed. "This humble subject is no match for the upcoming king."

Taka took up the mop again. "How rude to call a lady that. The proper title should be 'Queen-sama'."

"The Queen-sama who is currently holding the mop?"

Taka looked at the mop in dismay, then gave a pointed glance at Mai's rag. "We are a matching pair."

Mai laughed and nodded.

"So, back to the original topic," Taka said. "Has there been _any_ progress?"

"No, the same," Mai said, heaving a sigh. She closed the window and started to wipe it clean.

"What in the world have you been doing this year?"

"My _job_."

Taka clucked her tongue and shook a finger at Mai, still holding the mop in her other hand. "You have…no will power!"

"You have to separate life and work."

"Excuses, excuses," Taka said. "If you keep thinking like that, he'll be snatched up by someone else." Her brow furrowed. "You know what, it is unbelievable that the boss is still single."

"There's no mystery in that," Mai said. "Naru's personality is terrible."

"How do you say that with such confidence, yet still pursue him?" Taka said, glancing at her friend with sympathy. Mai really did want something to happen between her and Naru, she had said so to Taka before. At the same time, Mai was afraid it was a waste of energy. It seemed that Naru preferred spirits to real people.

"I don't know – that's just how he is," Mai said. "I'm not going to change him. Anyway, I don't know how I'm supposed to make any progress," she lamented, "When I don't have his home address, or even a phone number."

Taka nodded. It was hard when you didn't even know which direction to start.

Mai continued, "I've asked Naru, 'In case of an emergency, can you tell me how to contact your home.' He said, 'If there's anything, I will contact you.' Whoever said it was about _him_ having a situation and contacting me? I had meant what should I do if something urgent happens to _me_, was I not clear enough?"

Taka set the mop back into the bucket. She wasn't doing any cleaning anyway, and she wanted to give Mai her full attention, as a friend should.

Mai was still washing the window, which was plenty clean at this point. "He won't answer a leading question either," she said. "I said once, 'Your home is in this area, right? I've seen you at so-and-so station.' I hoped he would answer, 'You must be mistaken, I live here instead.' Do you know how he really answered?"

"How?" Taka asked.

"He said, 'Are your eyes bad? Do you think there could be anyone who looks like me in existence?'"

Taka pursed her lips. "How did you answer that?"

"I said his looks are out of the ordinary but not in a good way." Mai bit her lip and admitted, "There was probably some venom in my voice."

"Mai, he expects you to get angry, and you respond that way every time," Taka said, though her voice had an understanding tone to it. Taka came over and caressed Mai's head. "It is the end for people once they give up."

"Yeah, I won't admit defeat."

* * *

><p>Notes: So, I went to look up what a Chinese-style sweater looks like, and Wikipedia is great for information on clothing.<p>

But, guess what? I had forgotten that today, 1/18/12, was the blackout in protest of the Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA).

So, I wanted to mention this: if you are a US citizen of age to contact your representative – I suggest you consider asking them to vote against the SOPA. Because, do you think that act would allow a site like Fanfiction to exist…? I don't think so.


	28. 028: Vertigo

Title: Vertigo

Prompt 28: Who is his worst enemy?

Word Count: 746

Notes: No specific timeline – probably early on.

* * *

><p>Mai wasn't allowed to look through the mail before Naru or Lin had gone through it. The first time Naru had explained it to her he had implied it was an extreme life or death situation, or thereabouts. If there was only one thing he could trust in this office, it was Mai was not going to go through the mail.<p>

Everyday she picked it up in the morning and set it on his desk without a word.

He felt irritation rise when he glanced at the stack of mail. Despite the actions he had taken, the first envelope was addressed to Oliver Davis.

He flipped to the next envelope, which was marked the same as the first. The few letters after that were addressed to Shibuya Psychic Research or something similar. There was only one sent to the attention of Kazuya Shibuya – and it was from his mother.

When he picked that one out of the pile, his fingers brushed the envelope below it.

*.*

Naru remembered the scene he was thrown into, but it was unsettling to see the same thing through the eyes of the man who wrote the letter.

Naru saw himself, a few years younger. He sat in a chair in his office in England. He was bent forward, a small charm bracelet dangling from loose fingers. Eugene stood next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and Naru could see himself flinch from the contact.

"_We will not take payment for a case that he can't take," Eugene said. _

The man that Naru shared the memory with said, _"I hope not."_ The man's voice was coarse to the ears. Naru remembered that the face matched the voice well_. "I knew you people were frauds."_

Oliver's fingers were going over the delicate charms as one does a rosary. He passed a vintage puffy heart and a silver horseshoe, pausing on a tiny cross. _"I can't help you find her," he said softly. "She's already dead – you'll need to take it to the authorities."_

"_The least he can do is tell me where her body is," the man said after a stretch of silence. _Naru remembered the man searching Eugene's face, the pain in his eyes kept under control with his harsh tone.

"_He can tell you what the area looked like," Eugene said. "Specifics are impossible."_

"_Then in the end, I can't even trust you when you say she's dead," the man said._

Eugene's face showed an array of emotion – from anger at the criticism of his twin's talents, and the deep sadness at knowing the young girl was gone, because he knew Oliver had just experienced it when he had touched her bracelet.

Oliver's own face remained impassive. Perhaps if he could have looked as shaken on the surface as he had felt inside, maybe the man would have believed him.

_The man shook his head, murmuring, "Useless."_

*.*

That single word echoed in Naru's head, the only remnant of the vision. He found himself in his office in Japan, his mother's letter still poised in the air. Naru started when he realized Lin was standing over him.

"If you said something," Naru said, doing his best to compose himself, "You'll need to repeat it."

"It was not important," Lin said.

Naru moved his hand and exposed the offending letter. It was not even addressed to him, simply, "S.P.R."

"Take this," he told Lin.

"What is it?"

"Hate mail, most likely. It was a case I could not pinpoint the body's location." It seemed he could not pinpoint a body's location often.

Sometimes, useless was an excellent description of his abilities.

Lin opened the envelope and scanned the contents. "It says that the body was found in a location exactly as you described. The father thanks you profusely."

"They just found her?"

Lin set the letter down in front of Naru so he could read it for himself.

"You have fewer critics than you think," Lin said.

Naru examined the letter. Thanks? He didn't deserve thanks. It had taken them years to bring the girl home.

At the rate he was going, it would probably take as long for his brother.

"It doesn't matter," Naru said. If he had a fireplace, he would have tossed the letter into the fire. Instead, he took it – ignoring the memories trying to drag him under again – and folded it, sliding the paper back into its torn envelope. "I'm my harshest critic."


	29. 029: What was I Thinking?

Title: What was I Thinking?

Prompt 29: What one person does she most wish she didn't have to put up with, but feels she has to?

Word Count: 756

Timeline: very early in the series.

* * *

><p>Mai stood by the window in the meeting room of the office. Her hands were clasped behind her and she rocked back and forth on her feet, willing the twenty minutes to pass quicker. Naru and Lin would be returning from their lunch break at that time, and Mai would be able to take hers.<p>

It was one of those bright fall afternoons, and Mai could not wait to get outside. She planned on going to a café that was a just far enough walking distance that she could fully enjoy the weather without returning late.

Mai spun around when the office door opened, anticipating her boss returning early. She ended up attempting to rein in her irritation when she saw it was Masako Hara. She hoped the emotion wasn't written all over her face, but knowing herself well, it probably was.

"Good afternoon, Hara-san," Mai said, forcing some politeness in her tone.

Masako nodded to the greeting. Her kimono had a base color of blue, the same shade that the sky was. It reminded Mai her countdown to being able to escape outside. She checked the clock. Fifteen more minutes. If Naru was late, she mused, it would be fun to point it out.

Masako shook her out of her thoughts. "Is Kazuya-san here?" she asked.

"No, he's not."

"Oh," Masako said. "I didn't think he would be out of town so soon. Do you know when he will be back?"

Less than fifteen minutes, Mai almost said, when she suddenly realized that Masako had misunderstood her and thought Naru was on one of his trips.

Mai opened her mouth to correct the error. Honestly, that was her intention. But it came out as, "No, he never knows when he'll be back. He doesn't even give estimates."

Masako's face fell and she nodded again. "Then I guess I'll stop in another time."

"Do you want something to drink before you go?" Mai offered without thinking.

"Yes, that would be nice," Masako said, much to Mai's dismay. Suddenly, the clock hands felt like they were moving faster than before. Naru could be back any minute, giving Mai an excellent chance of being caught in the fib. What was she thinking?

Oh wait, she had not been thinking – Naru always did remind her of that.

Mai moved quickly to the kitchen, glad there was tea that was still warm from earlier. She poured it and went to the couch that Masako was sitting on, stealing a glance at the clock.

Seven minutes before her doom.

*.*

Masako sipped her tea slowly. Mai had to wonder if Masako sensed her agitation and was trying to draw her out. They made pleasant chit-chat about the nice weather, though Mai was certain at this point she wasn't going to be able to enjoy it.

Mai jumped when the door clicked open. She was facing away from it, so she turned swiftly and almost sloshed tea on herself.

Masako was facing the door. She said, "Good afternoon Lin-san."

He returned the greeting, and said to Mai, "You can take your lunch now."

Mai nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"I will not keep you then," Masako said. "Thank you for the tea."

*.*

After Masako showed herself out, Mai lunged into Lin's office. "Lin-san, where's Naru?"

"He's outside, finishing something he was reading."

She considered asking exactly where, but decided it wasn't worth it. If he had been right in Masako's path, it was too late anyway.

Mai slowly left the building, and released a breath she had not realized she was holding when she stepped outside. Masako – and Naru – were nowhere to be seen.

She turned the corner, heading to the café she had planned on. Naru was leaning on the wall of the building, a book in his hands.

"Naru," she said, "Did Hara-san pass by here?"

He looked up, pausing in the process of turning the page. "Should she have?"

"I hoped not," Mai said, then confessed, "I accidentally let her think you were out of town."

"There are worse things."

Mai had to wonder if there was a 'thank you' embedded within that statement. She leaned against the wall next to him, feeling the sunlight warm her face. She looked sideways at Naru, who was also in the full light.

"Was there something else?" Naru said without looking up from the book.

Mai grinned. "I just always thought you could not handle the sunlight."

"I haven't heard that one before," Naru said, turning the page. "How original."


	30. 030: Only the Good Die Young

Title: Only the Good Die Young

Prompt 30: Who is his confidant?

Word Count: 1,053

Notes: First section is a scene from the last novel in the first series. Timeline is after Gene's funeral.

* * *

><p><em>Mai asked, "Is there maybe someone you like?"<em>

_Naru looked a little surprised. "Me?"_

_She nodded at his expression. "I see there isn't one, after all. For a moment, I was wondering if there might be someone you wanted to see back in England."_

_Naru said, "Well, there is a woman I've been chasing after for the past five years."_

"_You're kidding! Seriously?"_

"_A woman in Wimbledon. She lives in the attic of an old house."_

"_How old is she?" Mai asked. "Is she pretty?"_

"_I'm not sure. She looked to be over eighty."_

_Mai's eyes widened. It took her a moment to say, "She is alive, isn't she?"_

_Naru smiled slightly, confirming her suspicions._

"_I can get exceptionally clear data from her. She only appears around this time of year, so I'm thinking about going straight to see her when I get back."_

*.*

Oliver mounted the staircase. The steps were too narrow, almost vertical in their ascent. There was no handrail, so he supported himself with the wall. The white paint on the wall was dingy in that area, as if many people over the years had done the same thing.

He ducked under a support beam, and within a few more steps he was on the upper level. There was a small landing, and a closed door that he knew led straight into the attic that had been used as a bedroom. The door was heavy wood, and creaked as he opened it.

The room was plain, the floors a dark wood. The stain had worn away in the main walkways, leaving it a lighter color.

The frame of the bed remained. Next to the bed there was a small oak dresser with a marble top and white milk glass knobs on the drawers. In the corner by the window there was an old rocking chair, rocking back and forth with calculated intent.

Oliver went to the window and opened it, letting in the summer evening air. The view was ordinary – a section of the town that had forgotten to change with the times. If one was not paying attention, the electric streetlights looked like gas lamps in the early evening hour. You could expect a horse and buggy to start down the street, and felt thrown off balance when it was the whine of a car's engine instead.

Out of the corner of Oliver's eye, the bed frame now had a mattress and a hand stitched quilt in a double wedding ring pattern. On his other side, the rocking chair quit creaking, the woman occupying it eyeing him with a mild curiosity.

She was old, an age where her grandchildren would have had children of their own. She wore a dress of brown cotton, a white handkerchief over her gray hair. She had her knitting in her lap, needles poised in the air.

She did not fade away when Oliver looked directly at her.

"Good evening ma'am," he said.

She sniffed and started rocking again. Oliver could hear the click of the knitting needles, or he had to wonder if his mind was filling in the sound for him.

"You've been here before," she said.

"Yes, ma'am." He had visited this location every year for the last five years. Though he had gone with other hunters in the past, today he was alone. He had gone with Gene last time.

"Sit down," she said, letting a hand loose for a moment to gesture towards the bed, before it quickly took up the needle again.

Oliver sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the goose down mattress under the scraps of fabric that made up the quilt. This visitation was a marvel, how strong the spirit realm clung to the physical, and how consistently she only appeared during this time of year.

"You're analyzing me," the woman said, "Like all the people that visit me."

"They cannot figure out what makes you different to all the other spirits they have encountered," Oliver said.

The needles paused, then quickly resumed. "There were two of you last time," she said, catching him off guard. It was impressive that she could recall his twin.

Oliver said, "It's just me this time."

"Has he become tired of ghosts?"

"He has become a ghost."

"I'd say I am sorry, but I am sure you hear it enough."

Oliver put his hands on his knees and did not respond.

The woman said, "My first born were a pair of twin girls. One did not reach adulthood. The survivor always had the look about her as if a crucial piece of her had gone missing."

Oliver watched her knit, knowing the blanket had not changed at all during the five years he had been visiting her.

"I cannot tell," the woman said, "how fresh his death is. Your face is unreadable."

"He was buried a month ago."

"You do not miss him?"

"We weren't that close." Oliver had to wonder why it was easier for him to talk to the departed than the living.

She set down the knitting and stood up. He watched her warily – the spirit had never been documented as leaving her chair. He moved over out of habit as she sat next to him on the bed. She was a tall woman, and their eyes locked.

Eventually she said, "You are an excellent liar."

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't think that was a compliment, ma'am."

"Your emotionless attitude is such a perfect façade that even you believe it." She extended a hand and said, "Let me see your palm."

Maybe against better judgment, he gave it to her. She poured over the lines, remarking, "A long life line."

"How unfortunate," he said. She did not react.

Her hands were not warm yet there was no chill. It was as if they were not there at all, but he still started at the sting as she ran a fingernail on his palm, beneath the pinkie finger. She said, "One marriage line."

"I don't believe it," he said, challenging her.

"But you believe in me," she said, releasing his hand. "Tell me again that you don't miss him."

His face hardened, placing the hand back on his knee. She smiled slightly.

Oliver said, "I miss that he was my buffer against people."

She stood up, slowly going back to her chair. She sighed as she sank back into it. "My daughter did not weep at her twin's funeral," she said.

He glanced at her, knowing she expected – required, even – a response. "Neither did I when I found his body."

"She regretted it heavily. Do you?"

"Sometimes," he said, telling her something that he had never voiced to anyone before.

Her smile was sad. She spoke so quietly that he had to lean forward to hear her. "Being twins, I'm sure he knows. But maybe you should tell someone of the living."

Oliver leaned back, and his hands only felt wood. He looked to his side and found the mattress and quilt gone, with only a support board spanning the frame remaining.

When he looked up, the chair was empty, moving slowly as if the wind had caught it.

Oliver got up and shut the window.


	31. 031: Babysitting

Title: Babysitting

Prompt 31: Does she have a green thumb?

Word Count: 754

No set timeline.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. All of the plants had perked up after Mai had watered them, except one.<p>

"Please don't die," Mai whispered to the little plant. "Ayako will kill me."

The plant seemed to droop even more so in response. It did not have flowers, and it really did not have leaves either - it consisted of long stalks that tapered to the tips, plump and a vivid green in appearance. With the tiny spines along the edges, it kind of reminded Mai of a cactus. She hoped it was not a desert plant, because she had just drowned it by mistake.

"Ayako is never going to let me babysit her plants again," she said out loud to the other plants both large and small. She retrieved the little pink notebook that was sitting on the desk. Ayako had left it full of directions.

Actually, Ayako only gave her some of the plants to take care of while she was out of town. John had been given the bonsai to keep watch over, the most precious pieces of Ayako's indoor garden.

Mai mulled over this realization as she opened the notebook. The entries were in alphabetical order, with small photos Ayako had taken of the plants next to the text. Mai wondered with slight irritation if John had received a similar care book, or if that 'honor' had only been saved for Mai.

The plant was one of the first few entries, with the title _Aloe Vera_. Ayako had written: _Do not water unless it looks like it absolutely needs it._

How do you know if a plant like that _needs_ it? Mai grimaced. She wished Ayako had easier pets. Like a cat. You give a cat a bowl of fresh water, and he decides to drink when he _needs_ it.

Mai knew the main problem was she should have read the instructions first, but Ayako had asked her to water the plants, not 'only water certain ones'.

She made sure the Aloe Vera was draining into the tray below his pot, and pondered over if there was something she could do to dry up the excess moisture in the dirt. The best she could come up with was a hairdryer, and she did not know if the heat would harm the plant further.

Mai envisioned the Aloe starting to curl up and shrivel from the hot air of a hairdryer. She shuddered. He – she had decided the plant was a he – was in a patch of sun, he would have to make do with that.

…

The next day found Mai with the plant in her arms, standing in Lin's office like a child with a sick pet at the vet's clinic.

Ayako had listed in the book that Aloe had medicinal properties. Lin seemed like the type to know about medicinal plants, so Mai had decided to ask him if the plant was going to survive the sudden downpour it had experienced yesterday.

Lin took the plant from her, set it down on his desk, and examined it for a moment.

"It looks fine," he said.

With that, she and the plant were ushered out of the office.

Mai wished he had given her the statement in writing. Just in the case it still died, then she could tell Ayako that Lin said it should not have.

Mai stood outside of the Lin's office door, cradling the plant and its terra cotta pot. She had to admit the plant did look all right. Maybe she wasn't so bad at taking care of plants as she had thought originally. She could keep a plant in her apartment, she mused. A small flower or maybe a Aloe Vera. Obviously it would forgive her if she forgot to water it sometimes.

"Mai," Naru said from his door.

She jumped, almost dropping the plant in the process. Mai hugged it tighter and breathed a sigh of relief – now_ that_ would have been a disaster.

Naru watched her silently, but she could only imagine what he was thinking as she stared back at him, holding on to Ayako's plant for dear life.

He said, "I need the papers from yesterday's case."

She nodded.

"You can set the plant on the windowsill," he said, "Unless you are concerned it is going to leave of its own accord."

"I wouldn't have been worried about it getting up and walking away," she said, "until I met Ayako's Venus Flytrap."

"Then get it a leash, after you retrieve my papers."


	32. 032: Coincidence? I Think Not

Title: Coincidence? I Think Not

Prompt 32: What trait most annoys him when he encounters it in others?

Word Count: 801

* * *

><p>The receptionist watched the boys who sat in the waiting room. The principal's heavy wood door was still shut tight, proving to the boys that he could make them wait as long as he chose to. The brass plaque declaring his name and occupation was proudly displayed at eye level – at least, eye level for adults. The fourteen-year-old boys had to look up at it.<p>

They were the only students in the waiting room. They sat straight-backed in chairs next to each other, pointedly looking straight ahead. They had taken off their jackets – one of navy blue, the other forest green – and laid them on the empty chair to their left. Most likely they were sweating over having to explain their actions to the principal, she thought in satisfaction.

Normally she could tell the twins apart, but today their faces mirrored a lack of emotion. They coolly sat, waiting for the principal to decide when they were important enough to deal with. They were absolutely silent. She wondered if the stories that twins could communicate telepathically were true.

The principal's door opened and they were called in.

The principal was a short man – short enough to have to look up to his plaque with his students. He sat at his desk with a look of triumph. He had trumped the Davis twins.

Suddenly the principal's gloating smile slipped. The boys were in identical white short-sleeve dress shirts. They had been wearing jackets earlier. He had expected them to switch jackets – the fact they had discarded them completely took him off guard.

Both boys smiled, with just enough sarcasm laced in the expression to make the principal's resolve collapse. He ran a hand through his thinning hair. "I need these twin switches to stop," he said. "It's distressing to the teachers. I had two teachers tell me today that you, one of you…well, both of you in different classes…" he stopped and gathered his words and wits. "You responded to the wrong name," he said, his voice rising as if he expected opposition.

One of the twins tilted his head, the smile widening. "We told you sir; it appeared we accidentally picked up the wrong schedules. It won't happen again."

The principal glared at them. He had expected them to deny it, not come up with a valid excuse. Well, he wouldn't go as far as valid. It was improbable. But not impossible. Which one had spoken? He would guess it was Eugene. He knew that Eugene smiled, Oliver sneered. Unless it was Oliver playing him for the fool? Was he over thinking this?

"I don't want this happening again," he said.

"It won't sir," the other boy said.

Of course it won't, the principal thought as they left. Not because they would actually stop – they would just make sure they were not caught at it again.

He jumped up and watched them through the cracked open door as they left. One boy carried both jackets. There went the theory of knowing who was who by what jacket they picked up.

His receptionist smirked at him. She knew they had outsmarted him. Again. Whose side was she on anyway?

…

"_You_ were the one that drilled into me that the teachers were going to eventually test us," Gene said when they were out of earshot.

"You would have a better argument if I had not met you being called into the principal's office _at the same time_," Noll said. He handed his brother one of the jackets. At this point, he couldn't remember which color he should have been wearing. It was still grating on him that the teacher had called 'Oliver', and he had responded when he was supposed to be playing Eugene in that class. The fact that Gene had done the same thing simultaneously was probably not coincidence. It was probably a sign they needed to lie low for a while.

"Yes, but you would expect _me_ to eventually mess it up," Gene said. He gave one of his trademark grins, "He was so certain that he had caught us."

Yes, the principal had been very arrogant, Noll thought with irritation. He couldn't stand people like that.

Gene looked sideways at him. He knew Noll's thoughts due to the mental link they had established earlier as they tried to arrange a way out of the mess.

Noll said, "What?"

"Have you ever heard the expression: the trait that annoys you most in others is normally your own largest flaw?"

Gene laughed at the expression on Noll's face. He quickly moved away from him, just in case that Noll decided to throw something at him – though thankfully there wasn't anything available in the school hallway.

Except for the lockers.

Gene broke the mental link before he gave Noll any ideas.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Notes: Title is thanks to a line in the Pixar movie "The Incredibles" when the teacher is having a fit over the boy getting away with a prank again. ;)

Oh, and a note I forgot to add in prompt 31: Ayako's bonsai was mentioned in the novels, which I had thought funny, because she did not seem like the type of person to have plants. It added an extra layer to her. :)


	33. 033: Sick Day

Title: Sick Day

Word Count: 805, Date written: 6/11/12

Prompt 33: When she's sick, does she like to be spoiled? Or would she rather be alone in her misery?

Notes: For DarkDreams55. ^^

* * *

><p>Mai was sick.<p>

Even rolling over in her bed took extreme effort. She groaned as she did so, every bone in her body aching. She had not slept at all during the night. Her hair was sticking to her neck and forehead. Her throat was dry and hot, her eyes bleary.

But she was going to get to that phone.

Without stopping to think about it, she stumbled out of bed, retrieved the cordless handset, and lurched back under the covers, craving the warmth despite the sweat.

She laid there curled up in a ball for a moment. When her world stopped spinning, she dialed SPR's number. Thankfully it was a number so ingrained in her memory that she did not have to stop and think about it.

The ringing was jarring to her head, so she held the phone away from her ear slightly. On the third ring, Naru answered.

Mai croaked out, "I'm sick. I'll be in tomorrow."

After a moment he said, "It sounds like you'll want to add a couple more days to that."

She couldn't be sick for more than a day, she thought in horror. What would SPR do without her?

What would _she_ do without SPR?

"Come back when you're feeling better," Naru said, breaking into her rambling thoughts. "Don't push yourself."

The phone clicked off. Mai dropped it on her nightstand and flopped back into the bed.

Afterwards, Mai drifted in and out of a fitful sleep, waking up to throw the blankets off, only to pull them over her again the next time she awoke.

…

When she finally had been sleeping somewhat peacefully, she was jarred awake to the sound of someone knocking.

She slid out of bed, slightly steadier than earlier. She still used various pieces of furniture for balance as she made her way to the front door.

Michiru and Keiko exclaimed at the same time, "You shouldn't be up!"

They took her arms and hurried her back to the bed, despite her grumbles that she had been only up to answer the door.

Keiko was toting a small container of what looked like soup. "Does your stomach hurt?" she asked Mai.

Mai shook her head. "I think it's the only thing that _doesn't_ hurt."

Keiko went to the kitchen to warm the meal up as Michiru fussed around Mai, straightening covers and fluffing pillows.

Mail watched her in bewilderment. "How did you know I was sick?" she asked.

"Taka-san called us," Michiru said simply. "Your boss told her. Taka-san said you were to get plenty of bed rest."

Mai folded her arms and leaned against her pillows. Michiru grinned at her expression of irritation.

Keiko came in carrying a steaming bowl of soup. She moved over the phone and set the bowl on the nightstand so it could cool for a moment.

Keiko laughed and said, "You look so cheerful Mai."

"She's been taking lessons from her boss," Michiru said.

"But Naru's never sick," Mai said, picking up the bowl.

"Since he always looks like you do now," Michiru said, "There could be times when he is sick and you wouldn't even know it."

Mai couldn't argue with that, so she took a sip of the soup instead. It really didn't taste like anything. She blamed her ill taste buds, since Keiko's mother was an excellent cook.

Her two friends sat at the edge of the bed and stared at her as she tried to eat.

"Quit," she finally exclaimed. "You guys shouldn't even be here; I'll give you my germs."

"We were sick last week," Keiko said. "One of us probably gave it to you."

Mai finished the soup under their watchful eyes. "I'm feeling better," she said. "I think I can still go to work."

Michiru gave her a look that vaguely reminded her of Ayako. "Oh, no. I think you're delirious."

"I am not. Who is going to make tea for Naru?"

"Taka-san will make it." Michiru reached out and put her hand on Mai's forehead. "Definitely fevered."

"Do you think Taka makes better tea than I do?" Mai said suddenly.

"What kind of question is that?" Michiru said with a roll of her eyes. "You've said yourself that Taka-san only has eyes for Takigawa-san."

"Yes, but —"

"Besides, the way to a guy's heart isn't through drink," Keiko said. "It's by food!"

Michiru narrowed her eyes at Keiko. "They are still both foodstuffs."

"No they're not," Keiko insisted. "It's totally different."

"Absolutely not," Michiru said, giving one of Keiko's ponytails a tug for emphasis.

Keiko yelped and moved away from the other girl so she could fix the hairs that had come loose. As she did so, she asked, "What do you think Mai?"

When Mai didn't answer, the girls looked over at her.

She was sound asleep.


	34. 034: Seeking Peace

New Note:

This is a one-shot collection. It is marked complete because each story is - but the collection is far from finished. Feel free to read them in order, or mix it up.  
>Most of the odd numbers are about NaruOliver and the even numbers are for Mai. However, even if the questions are directed at these two characters the story is often told in the very different viewpoints of the people that know them.

...

Title: Seeking Peace

Prompt 34: Who important in his life has died and how did he handle it?

Word Count: 557, Date Written: 6/18/12

Timeline: Last volume.

* * *

><p>Madoka had thought just before the dawn would be a good time for a walk. It would be peaceful, before the divers went out for the morning.<p>

She stepped away from the lake's edge when the water attempted to lap at her sandals. The walk had not calmed her. The lake's water looked clear and crisp, but when she had dipped her fingers in it, it had felt greasy. When she wiped her hands on her pants they left no stain – it was all in her head, but she still felt dirty.

She wondered if Gene's was the only murder that had been covered up in this location. She would keep those thoughts to herself – she doubted the owner of the campgrounds would appreciate them. She had already seen an exodus of campers after the rumors got out that there was a body in the water.

Madoka started back to the cabins. Maybe she could catch a moment with Lin. That wouldn't fail to calm her, she decided.

When she was in sight of the cabins, a hitch to her plans appeared. It was sitting on the steps of the porch. She wondered what he was doing up so early. She wondered what _she_ was doing up so early.

Heaving a sigh, Madoka sat down next to Oliver.

She knew she kept pushing the real reason she was here to the back of her mind. There would be no peace during this trip, only after.

With a slight turn of his head, he looked at her. "Lin's inside."

"I know," she said. "I decided to bother you instead."

"Suit yourself."

"How are you feeling?" Madoka asked.

"I'm tired," Oliver said, "from people asking me that stupid question."

"Well," she said, her tone affronted. She leaned towards him and in one swift motion ruffled his hair. She knew her wide smile had enough sarcastic undertones to hold its own against what she called his 'death glare'. As in, if looks could kill, she would be smoldering.

She said, "Look at you. I remember when Martin and Luella brought you home. What a tiny thing you were."

"We were _eight_." He raised his eyebrows. "How old did that make you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably a little older than you are now." She pursed her lips. Almost ten years ago. Time flies, she thought. "Don't tell anyone."

Oliver just shook his head. There might have been a touch of amusement around his eyes, she thought, but only a touch.

"Have you felt anything off about this place?" Madoka asked, quickly adding, "Besides the obvious, of course."

"No."

No explanation, nor a request of one. She put her chin in her hand and eyed him. "You know, I always did like you best. I could always trust you to be predictable."

"You didn't predict me coming to Japan."

"No, I did not," Madoka said softly. "It was a noble thing to do."

He blew out a breath, apparently disagreeing with her. Silence fell between them. Eventually she got up to go inside.

Without watching her go he said, "He would have done the same for me."

She nodded even though he wasn't looking at her. She paused on the porch before going inside. The sky was lightening; it was going to be another beautiful summer day.

And life goes on.

* * *

><p>Notes: I took a liberty with Madoka's age, since it wasn't given in any of the story formats.<p> 


	35. 035: Did someone say Trouble?

Title: Did someone say Trouble?

Prompt 35: If she could be someone else, who would she be?

Word Count: 824

Timeline: Mai is eighteen.

Written 7/20/12

* * *

><p>Mai put her finger to her lips and repeated to her companion, "We must be very, very quiet."<p>

"Like secret agents," the young girl said next to her.

Mai nodded. "Because if Taka is here and sees you, you'll never escape."

Ayami giggled. She was ten years old, and had adopted Mai as an older sister ever since her parents had moved to the city. Ayami was still young enough to love playing pretend and just be silly, and Mai always enjoyed having her around. Right now they were secret agents. Later they could be someone else entirely. As long as the games didn't involve dolls – because as much as her stepmother had tried otherwise, Ayami had still sworn them off a long time ago.

Mai didn't blame her.

Mai unlocked the door and they opened it quietly, peeking around the frame. The waiting room was dark, so Taka had already left. Mai blew out a breath of relief. They were supposed to be on the road twenty minutes ago, and Taka paired with anything cute meant an extended period of oohs and aahs.

Mai watched Ayami cling to the walls and keep to the shadows. Ayami took imagination games very seriously.

And the whole reason for breaking into SPR after hours?

Mai had forgotten her purse. In fact, since it contained her license, she should not have been driving without it when she had picked up Ayami from her parents' house.

"Schedule, Agent Mai-chan," Ayami said, tapping an imaginary wrist watch.

Mai hunted around her desk until she found the purse sitting innocently on the floor. She picked it up triumphantly. "We can go, Agent Ayami-chan."

Ayami clapped her hands – quickly forgetting about being quiet – and twirled across the open space, her two long braids spinning around her. "Next game Mai-chan. Let's be dancers."

"But we'll be in the car for a couple of hours."

Ayami frowned and put a hand on her chin in deep thought. "Then what should we be on the ride to Aunt Nori's house?"

Mai had been invited to spend the weekend with Ayami and Nori-san. Nori had eventually moved out of the house where Mai had first met them, but had still loved the area and had chosen a new home not far from it. It was slightly smaller than the last place, and there were no ponds. That had been one of Ayami's requests.

Mai didn't respond. Her eyes had fixed on the light shining from under the door belonging to her boss. She had not noticed it before.

"I'm old enough to start my Pokémon journey," Ayami offered.

"I'd like that, but I think I'm too old," Mai said, keeping her voice low. She took Ayami's hand and started to inch towards the door leading outside.

"You're never too old to be a Pokémon trainer," Ayami said. "But you might need to join Team Rocket."

"Do you have their motto memorized?" Mai asked, but Ayami did not answer. Instead, Ayami's hand slid out of hers at about the same time Naru's door opened.

"Shibuya-sama!" Ayami exclaimed, running up to him.

"Good evening, Ayami-san," he said.

She grinned widely, and rocked back and forth on her heels.

Mai stifled a sigh and decided to watch the exchange instead of interrupting it. There was just something humorous about Ayami's spunk bouncing off of Naru. It was like a basketball being thrown against a wall.

"We're going to Auntie Nori's," she said.

"So I've heard."

Naru's eyes flickered to Mai, and Mai had to bite her lip to cover the smile that had been forming. Naru didn't seem like it when Ayami visited the office, probably because all work immediately ceased getting done. However, he had never directly asked Mai to not bring Ayami over, so Mai just chose to overlook his pointed looks.

"You should come with us Shibuya-sama," Ayami said. "We have lots of guest rooms."

The honorific was Mai's fault. Ayami called everyone else at SPR by their first names. One rainy afternoon Mai had called Naru the high lord of his domain – also known as the office – and Ayami had taken the title and ran with it.

"Thank you for the offer Ayami-san," Naru said.

Ayami heard the dismissal and raised her chin. She crossed her small arms and watched as he entered Lin's currently empty office.

She suddenly spun towards Mai. "I'm starting my Pokémon journey," she declared. She held up a hand before Mai could reply. "But Mai-chan already joined Team Rocket a long time ago!" She pointed a finger to the door Naru had disappeared through. "Because that is obviously their evil leader, Giovanni."

Mai couldn't hold the laughter in.

Catching her breath, she said, "Prepare for trouble!"

Ayami ran to the door, calling over her shoulder, "Make it double!"

Mai saluted Naru, who had reappeared. "We're blasting off for now, boss!"

"As long as you are back here on Monday."

* * *

><p>…<p>

Note:

Just thought I'd reiterate this one more time for the readers who had not read the last prompt:

This is a one-shot collection. It is marked complete because each story is - but the collection is far from finished. Feel free to read them in order, or mix it up.

Most of the odd numbers are about Naru/Oliver and the even numbers are for Mai. However, even if the questions are directed at these two characters the story is often told in the very different viewpoints of the people that know them.

…

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	36. 036: Dr Seuss on the Loose

Title: Dr. Seuss on the Loose

Prompt 36: Does he like poetry?

Word Count: 633, written 7/28/12

* * *

><p>"There was a young man who lived in a boot." Twelve-year-old Gene gave a quick glance to see if his brother was listening. "He would spend all his days counting his loot."<p>

"Did he live next to the old woman and her shoe?" Noll asked without lifting his head.

"It's poetry week at school, Noll. Don't be so droll."

The twins were sitting opposite each other at the kitchen table. Gene was supposed to be working on a paper he had procrastinated on. Noll had finished his homework before dinner and was reading. Well, attempting to read. Parapsychology was difficult – even for Noll – when his brother suddenly decides he wants to become Dr. Seuss and test his poems out on him.

"I'm going to leave," Noll said, a warning creeping into his voice.

"I'll be quite bereaved."

"I don't find this funny."

"It was supposed to be sunny," Gene said, gesturing to the windows and the heavy thunderheads approaching. It was the main reason, at least in his eyes, why he wasn't outside at this moment. Not because Luella had told him he really, _really_ needed to work on that paper. After a pause he added, "Never mind, that was too simple. How about 'This breakfast, Luella's eggs turned out runny'?"

Noll snapped the book shut and got up. Without a word – since all words were being used against him – he headed up the stairs to his room.

To his dismay, Gene decided to follow him.

"Not another word," Noll said, indicating for Gene to stand outside his room.

"Says my brother the nerd." Gene leaned in the doorframe to prevent his brother from slamming the door on his nose.

Noll sat at his desk, moving the chair so he was facing away from Gene and the open doorway. He could feel his twin's eyes burning into him, so he hunched his shoulders. He managed a paragraph before Gene went back to his nursery rhyme.

"There was a young man who lived in a boot. He spent all his days counting his loot." Silence for a blissful moment, then he continued, "He thought he was quite good looking, but he was actually a Newt. The only thing that redeemed him was his fine-cut suit."

"Gene," Noll said before he could come up with another line, "Poetry week is about reading the masterpieces by the great writers, not just stringing words that rhyme together."

"This is a masterpiece," Gene protested. He slid to the floor with his feet stretched out across the entryway. "Hand me a piece of paper, will you? I need to write this down."

Noll picked up a notebook, and tore a sheet out. He proceeded to crumple it into a ball, which he tossed at Gene's head.

Gene caught it. "And a pen or pencil, please."

The pencil collided with Gene's head before he could catch it. He picked it up before it rolled away and examined if the tip was still intact. It was.

"I've got a title for this already," Gene said casually. "It'll be called: _The Story of Noll the Newt_."

Noll pretended to ignore him.

"Ha!" Gene exclaimed, making him jump. "You can't think of something that has my name in it, can you?"

"I don't like poetry."

"It's fine if you can't, I understand."

Noll spun the chair around, his grim expression causing Gene's grin to falter.

"This is the story of Gene. After his brother was finished with him, he was never again seen."

Gene's face soon mirrored Noll's, eyes narrowed, lips thin. Gene finally said, "I think I'll go finish that paper now."

Noll opened his mouth to say that was a fine idea, but closed it quickly. He wasn't going to let Gene have the satisfaction of getting in a last word.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Hi everyone! The response to the last chapter was just awesome, thank you! Because Wishing Well is at 187 reviews, (and I never thought I'd get that many on one of my stories) I thought I'd set up a contest – the 200th review gets a one-shot. It'll be separate from Wishing Well. In fact, it can be any of the fandoms I have in my Beta profile. It'll need to be a signed review so I can contact you for details like character(s) and setting/prompt.

Oh, and Coriana – you don't count, ha! ;-)


	37. 037: Hard of Hearing

Title: Hard of Hearing

Prompt 37: How does she feel about growing old?

588 words, written 8/7/12

* * *

><p>Mai wasn't allowed to answer the phone at the office, and since clients that set up appointments by phone were uncommon, she rarely talked on the office phone at all. But occasionally, Naru would give Mai the phone when he was either ready to take a case, or he was downright sick of talking to a person who refused to believe he <em>wasn'<em>t going to take their case.

Normally it was the latter, and Naru never took the time to explain – just handed her the phone.

Mai put the phone to her ear. In the background, she could hear a low buzzing noise. She said, "Hello?"

"Hello?" a man echoed. His voice was rough, reminding Mai of someone crunching through dead autumn leaves.

"Sir," Mai said, "I'm sorry to inform you we can't take your case –"

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Mai gaped at the phone, then tried again, raising her voice slightly. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"We can't take your case."

"Speak up miss, I'm hard of hearing."

"It's because of that buzzing sound, sir."

"That's why I called you people! I have a ghost!" he shouted into her ear.

Mai held the phone away for a moment, cringing. Why was he yelling? _She_ wasn't the one who needed a hearing aid.

"Are you saying that sound is a ghost?"

"Yes!"

"How long has it been going on?"

"Since this morning!" he called. Mai felt like he was trying to speak to her from across a field.

"One moment sir," Mai said. As she put the phone down, she heard a muffled _"What?" _come from the handset.

"Naru?" she asked, poking her head into the office. He was sitting at his desk. "Did you listen to the sound on this phone call?"

"Yes," he said, sparing her a glance before going back to his papers.

"What do you think it is?" Since you obviously decided it wasn't a ghost, she added mentally.

"I think it's a malfunctioning electronic device."

"Why didn't you tell him that?"

"I _did_."

"You know, you could just hang up on these types of people," she said.

"They just call back. Unless," he looked up at her slightly, "they talk to you. Then I never hear from them again."

Mai didn't know if she should be insulted or honored. Honored – because she had good enough skills to handle these people and smooth down possibly bruised egos. Insulted – because Naru believed the job was below him.

She was going to go with insulted.

She left the office and seized the phone. "Sir," she said strongly, as if she was speaking to a commanding officer, "Put the phone closest to the buzzing sound that you can."

There was a pause, and she was concerned he was going to ask her to repeat the request, but the buzzing sound suddenly got louder.

The man said, "Hear that? It's a ghost!"

"It sounds like you need to replace the batteries in your smoke detector."

"Oh! One moment!"

The phone was set down. Within two minutes, the buzzing sound stopped completely.

She heard him retrieve the phone. "Guess it's not a ghost!" he said, still much too loud for her liking.

"Glad we could help," she said.

"What was that?"

"Good bye sir," Mai said, and ended the call.

Immediately afterwards, she felt guilty for hanging up on him. That was something she would expect of Naru, not her. She didn't want to be treated like that when s_he_ was old.

But, she still was never taking phone clients again.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Based on a true story. My grandparents knew a man who called a computer technician because his computer was making funny noises. After a few minutes of talking with him, the computer technician told him it wasn't the computer – it was the smoke detector, alerting him that he needed to replace the batteries. :)

Oh, and the 200th review contest is still open! The 200th review gets a one-shot. It will be separate from Wishing Well. In fact, it can be any of the fandoms I have in my Beta profile. It will need to be a signed review so I can contact you for details like character(s) and setting/prompt. Thank you for reading!


	38. 038: Happy Birthday

Title: Happy Birthday

Prompt 38: He's given an award. What's it for?

277 words, written on 10/21/12

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

There was a little abomination of gold-colored plastic and white marble sitting on Oliver's desk.

It was a cheap, generic trophy. On the marble was a plaque, also gold in color, with black letters on it. The first word had been rubbed away, though Oliver could vaguely make out that it had been at one time, 'Best'. It had been replaced with a handwritten word done in black permanent marker: 'Only'.

It had gone from the 'Best Brother Award' to the 'Only Brother Award'.

Oliver picked it up – it was slightly bigger than his hand – and stalked to his twin's room.

Eugene looked up at his arrival. He was sitting on his bed, a notebook in hand and pen paused in the air. If it had been anyone but Eugene, Oliver might have thought he was doing homework.

"I thought I said not to buy me anything this year," Oliver said.

"Does it _look_ like I spent anything on that?" Eugene said.

"Fine, I'll rephrase it," Oliver said. "I thought I told you not to _give_ me anything this year."

A sly grin emerged on Eugene's face. "You are my only brother. I have to give you something on your birthday."

"I don't like what you are insinuating when you say _only_."

"You're just mad because you didn't get me anything in return," Eugene said, dropping his head back to his notebook.

"Maybe you are right," Oliver said. With his free hand, he pushed aside a pile of books on Eugene's desk, and set the trophy down in the cleared spot. "Happy Birthday."

Eugene's head shot up, and his indignant "Hey!" followed Oliver out of the bedroom.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Happy belated birthday Noll and Gene. ^^

My apologies for it being so short. The scene ended up being so complete when I typed it up that I left it that way.


	39. 039: Brothers in Arms

Title: Brothers in Arms

Prompt 39: What would she like written on her tombstone?

Word Count: 1420, Finished 2/6/13

* * *

><p>Dusk was settling over the cemetery, causing the gravestones to have an unearthly golden glow about them.<p>

"Time to go home," Mai announced. "I'll be in the car."

She turned around and started forward, only to be jerked back by Monk's hand on the hem of her jacket.

She groaned.

"We can't leave," Yasu said, pulling a penlight out of his coat pocket. "We haven't found the grave yet."

"We don't even know if it's here," Mai pointed out, sulkily taking the penlight Monk offered her.

A graveyard at night was the start of way too many horror films for her liking.

And Naru wasn't here, which left her feeling exposed to all the dangers that normally befell the only female character in those stories. Not that she didn't feel safe with Monk's skills or anything like that…

Naru and Lin were checking obituaries and death records in the warmth of a library. Naru was pretty sure the grave was in this cemetery, so he sent them off to investigate in addition to them looking through the books.

Mai thought it was a waste of time – even if they returned with the information, she had a sinking feeling that Naru would have found what he was looking for by the time they returned.

But you just don't argue with Naru on stuff like that.

Mai looked up and found herself alone with her thoughts. Screaming would alert every ghost and ghoul to her presence, so she whispered, "Monk…"

"Over here," she heard him call, and she saw the flash of a thin blue light. She hurried closer to him and Yasu, cursing her over-active imagination. It had never been so imaginative until she learned the supernatural did exist.

She stepped around stones, pushing to the back of her mind that she was actually walking over someone's grave.

The natural light continued to fade, making them have to lean close to the headstones when trying to read the words carved into the stone.

It didn't help that many of the old stones were covered in moss, or the words had weathered away with age.

Yasu's light waved a short distance from them.

"Did you find it?" Monk asked.

"No," Yasu said, too cheerfully for Mai's liking. "But look at this. 'To my dearly departed wife – She rests in peace, and now so can I.'"

Mai found herself giggling, even if it was mainly from nervousness than humor. "It sounds like what Monk would dedicate to Ayako."

"Oh, ha, ha," Monk muttered. "Get back to work, Yasu."

"Yes sir," Yasu said brightly, clearly without the intention of doing so. "What would you want your headstone to say, Mai?"

"This old woman lived to a ripe old age. She didn't die because her colleagues were dragging her around a graveyard." Mai took a deep breath, since she had forgotten to do so during her speech.

They blinked at her. Finally Yasu said, "If they charge by the word, you'll be putting your husband or kids in debt."

"She plans to marry into money," Monk said. "Right, Mai?"

She flushed, and neglected to answer as she walked away to the next row of headstones.

...

Mai paused to tuck her light under one arm and blow on her hands. There was a chill to the air now that the sun had set, and she had forgotten her gloves.

A blue light waved to her left, and she went to it to see what Yasu or Monk had found now.

After a distance of four or five graves, the light paused over one headstone.

It hovered, disembodied, and Mai realized she could hear both Monk and Yasu some distance behind her.

Goosebumps scattered over her arms, but she decided there was little reason to turn back now. If it had wanted her lost, it would have kept leading her away from her group.

Her fingers still trembled as she shone the light onto the stone, but she realized it was more from a sudden drop in temperature to the already brisk air. When she leaned in close, the fog from her breath was made visible in the thin stream of light.

It was the name they were looking for. She took in his birthday, and the death date, which would have made him around nine years old. Lin would be able to work with this easily…the spirit was simply bothersome, not dangerous. As, Mai decided, most young boys are.

Mai almost let out a whoop of excitement until she remembered she certainly had not found it of her own accord. It didn't make sense. If the ghost they were after was haunting the client's house…who had led her here?

She straightened slowly, and lifted her gaze. She couldn't see anything, but it didn't mean there was no one there. She closed her eyes, drew a deep breath, and clicked the light off. It wasn't going to help her see it.

When she opened her eyes again, the light that had been mirroring hers was hovering over the headstone again. But now she could see the outline of a hand, pinching the light between the thumb and forefinger as if to mimic holding a penlight.

"Hi," Mai said. Feeling like she should add something, she continued, "Um, thanks."

The hand moved, or at least, the light did – making a gesture as if, _"It was nothing."_

"Did you have a connection to this boy?" she asked. If she could bring more information to the table, it would speed up completing the case.

And for once, Naru just might be impressed.

There were no words, just feelings in the back of her mind. An older brother…died in the same accident? They were both waiting for the other, she realized, but in different locations.

"He's at your old home," Mai said, uncertain if she was even speaking out loud. "You should go to him, and leave together."

There was a spark of fear, but agreement quickly followed. As his resolve strengthened, his light faded until it was gone, leaving Mai alone in the dark.

She quickly switched her light back on, and spun around when she heard Monk and Yasu's footsteps approaching her.

"Who in the world were you speaking to?" Monk asked.

"Ah," Mai murmured, turning back to the headstone. She moved the light to the next grave.

"Him," she said softly, reading the same surname and death date. A shudder ran through her when she noticed the birthday was six years older than the first grave.

Monk commented next to her, "You look like you doubt yourself."

"It just seems so convenient," she said. "So easy to say it's all in my head…yet here are the graves in front of me."

Without a word, Yasu whipped out a notebook and started taking down the information on the two graves.

"That's the burden of a psychic, I guess," Monk said. "We are the ones who experience it firsthand, yet still question ourselves." He wrapped his arms around himself and said to Yasu, "Come on. I'm freezing."

"Nag, nag, nag," Yasu said. If anything, he slowed the speed of his writing.

"It probably doesn't matter," Mai grumbled. "I'm sure Naru already dug all this stuff up at the library."

"Actually," Monk said, "I'm just anxious to see if Mai ended up cleansing the house from her quick chat here."

...

The next morning, Mai could feel Naru's eyes on her. Masako's too, who had arrived this morning to be informed by Monk – rudely, in Mai's opinion – that Masako wouldn't be needed thanks to Mai.

"There are still spirits here," Masako said, her voice slightly louder than usual.

"More than one?" Naru asked.

Masako nodded. Smugly.

Mai felt her stomach sink. Now there were two? The older boy had listened to her…partially. That wasn't encouraging.

Mai drifted to the window, feeling disappointed though she didn't know why. She wasn't a medium. She didn't have the right to be talking to spirits.

Mai felt a tug on her hand. She looked down to a young boy's cheerful face, wringing her hand like he wanted her to spin him around.

She blinked, and he was gone, though his touch remained a little longer.

Mai tore her gaze away from her hand when Masako drew in a quick breath. "They are moving on. The boys say thank you…Mai."

Mai met Naru's eyes. They were watching, calculating as his gaze normally was.

She looked away first, rubbing her hands together to clear the tingling feeling. "Wow."

…

* * *

><p><em>What's this? Radio is still alive? Does she have an excuse?<em>

Well, at first I thought my muse had gone on vacation, but I soon realized it had been kidnapped. I've been paying on its ransom for some time, you see. It's back now…a little worse for the wear, but I think it's going to make it.

Yeah, something like that.

Comments, reviews, and favorites should help bring it back to tip-top shape. Especially since my birthday is this week! ;-)


	40. 040: Nightmare

Title: Nightmare

Prompt: What keeps him awake at night?

Timeline: The Blood Stained Labyrinth case.

Word count, 783, written on: 8/6/13

* * *

><p>…<p>

Everyone was bunked down for the night, except for Lin and Oliver. Lin had his eyes trained to the TV screens, instead of watching the unsettling image of Oliver pacing the room in his sleeping clothes.

A shaken leader was a weak link, and an easy target.

But Oliver wasn't the boss here, Yasuhara-san was. The switch that had been pulled was an excellent judge of the intelligence of the other investigative groups. If anyone was paying attention – which they were not – they would see who the pseudo Shibuya was actually deferring to. Lin had expected this. They were too busy fawning over Dr. Davis – some members of their own group included.

A cup of steaming tea sat on the table. Oliver had not touched it, he was too agitated. Lin could handle the mood he was in now much better than he had found him ten minutes prior. Detached and limp, how he always was when he had to forcefully remove himself from a vision.

Oliver had simply brushed against a vase on an end table as he was readying for bed.

Being locked into a building without running a preliminary investigation went against everything Oliver had been taught and practiced in his own cases. Lin could understand the reasoning from the clients; the profession was saturated with con artists and always had been. The groups assembled here certainly would have one or more shady characters who would find money from the press more appealing than this horror film.

Lin understood exactly why the clients had it being done this way. But after finding Oliver in such a state after a psychometric connection, Lin had no plans of being happy about it.

Oliver paused before the tea, reached for it, then dropped his hand and walked past it again.

Eugene had used to give his twin tea after a nightmare. Lin could not remember when he had been told this. It must have come from Eugene, Oliver would have never wasted time speaking of those types of sentimental details.

When Lin felt Oliver drift past him again, he said without taking his eyes from the screens, "You should sit and quit putting more physical stress on your body."

Lin could feel Oliver's glare directed at the back of his head. This didn't affect Lin, he had gotten used to it a long time ago.

A few moments later, Lin heard one of the chairs creak and settle.

Eventually Oliver said, "I'm ready to document it."

…

When Lin had the laptop ready, Oliver wove a story of a young servant, a maid from a time long gone judging by her attire, abducted from her bed by two rough men.

His words were smooth and slow, his composure so steady that no one but Lin would know how it had shattered earlier. When – and only when – he spoke of a psychic experience, he had always rivaled Eugene in the art of storytelling. But Oliver didn't think of it that way, to him he was merely relating what he had felt and seen for scientific documentation.

"Then they swept the blade over my –" Oliver caught himself, a look of irritation playing across his face, "– over _her_ throat."

"They bled her out and collected it?"

"I don't know, I was _dead_."

Oliver ran his finger around the rim of the saucer. "I'm going to go change. I no longer have any intention of sleeping in this place."

As he started to rise, a shrill scream was heard, carried down the hall.

They went still, trying to decide if the sound was human or restless spirit.

"That was Mai," Oliver said softly. At the same time, they heard the door to the room where the other men of their group were staying open, and hurried footsteps went down the hall to the girls' quarters.

"She's proving more psychic than expected," Lin said.

"In most areas I think she has more ability than Hara-san," Oliver said. "Too bad it's such a raw form." He stood and picked up the still full cup and saucer.

…

In the girls' room, Mai took the tea Oliver offered with grateful surprise. Meanwhile, the other women tittered about Naru's less-than-black outfit.

Lin pulled Monk aside and asked if Mai had said anything.

"Something about her throat being slit," Monk said quietly. "I didn't pressure her."

Lin nodded once. He caught Oliver's eye, who had overheard. Lin didn't believe in coincidence. Neither did Oliver.

But they would not be able to question her and see how close the experiences had been, not when everyone believed that the old man in the rival group was Dr. Davis, and 'Naru' was simply a ghost hunter.


	41. 041: Lost in Translation

Title: Lost in Translation

Prompt: Does he still keep in touch with his childhood friends?

Timeline: Some time after Naru returns.

Word count, 1198, written on: 10/17/13

* * *

><p>On the rare occasion that someone walked into the Japanese branch of the SPR asking for <em>the<em> Oliver Davis, Mai had been instructed to politely ask him or her to write to the SPR with whatever they were requesting and politely turn the person back out into the street.

Actually, she had added 'politely'. Naru's tone when telling her this had been far from courteous.

Oliver Davis was a very famous person.

That was easy to forget when you met Naru.

…

This person wasn't following any of the rules. There was no notebook or any recording equipment on him, like all of the reporters that had shown up in the past carried. He was young – Mai was pretty sure he was younger than her, and she noted this because all of the reporters had been in their late twenties or older. He was pale and thin, with eyes slightly too big for his face, and short dark hair that curled at the ends.

A foreigner, that was fine. There had been a few of them. What was not normal, however, was that he didn't speak Japanese. Mai could only catch 'Oliver' in his words. Her English was not much better – well, if she had known there might have been a use for it in her future, maybe she would have paid more attention to it in school. That was always the excuse she gave herself when Naru decided to talk over her head.

The young man wasn't leaving. She put up a hand, the universal sign for stop, as she took in his dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and black leather jacket. He looked like someone who had attempted to dress down and failed miserably. She imagined that he had accidentally stepped off of a model's runway and walked into their office, which made her smile.

He must have taken that as a good sign, because he stopped speaking. She was just steeling herself with having to speak to Naru when he had told her to never let anyone asking for Oliver Davis to actually know he was currently in the office. Emphasis on _never_.

So when Naru walked out of his office of his own accord and _greeted the stranger_, it would not be exaggerating to say she almost had a heart attack.

She sat down at her desk and watched – from what she could tell from body language and the minimal English she knew – a reunion of two people who had not seen each other in a long time.

Madoka-san had once told her that Naru wasn't a robot.

If that was easy to forget, Mai mused, did that mean that she didn't really know Naru?

"Mai," Naru said, "This is Benjamin."

As she got up and shook hands with the boy, Naru told him her name, changing her surname so it was last.

Which was good and all, but who was he? She felt silly asking – she would have known if she could have understood them – so she kept quiet.

Naru took the boy to Lin's office, and it hit her she was not going to know if she didn't ask, because Naru was not going to volunteer the information. Not necessarily because he was being mean – just that he wasn't going to make conversation if he assumed it didn't interest her.

She quietly crept to Lin's office. The boy – Benjamin – was speaking to Lin, and Naru was leaning against the edge of the doorframe. She plucked at his sleeve.

"Who is Benjamin?"

"His father runs an automobile company," he said, "in the USA."

She took a moment to process this tiny bit of information, then blurted out, "He was the boy who was kidnapped and buried alive!"

Naru nodded, and then said something in English to Lin and Benjamin, somehow paying attention to both conversations at once.

Mai asked, "How old was he?"

"He was thirteen," he said. "We were fifteen."

She almost asked what he met by 'we', but caught herself.

There was something else on his face, like he needed to get a confession out of the way. "I didn't keep in touch with Benjamin," he said, "Gene did. I've always been bad with maintaining friendships, especially with people I had shared a traumatic incident with."

She had suppressed a grin when he said he was bad with maintaining friendships, but the desire to smile quickly faded with the end of his sentence. Did he still look at Benjamin and remember being in a tight dark place, the air quickly running out?

"So," she said quickly, "Did Gene help then?"

"He was there for…moral support. And because most of the rescuers assumed we would be speaking with a spirit when he found him, not a live person. I knew it would be true if we didn't act quickly." He paused, and she could see the memories were playing vividly in his mind. "Most of the people around me thought I was insane taking on the case – if I failed, my reputation was ruined before it had even gotten a chance."

"But you did it anyway," she said. "Amazing."

The slightest smile graced his face, and he shook his head. "I guess it never feels that way."

"You need to give yourself more credit, Naru!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, then said, "Benjamin wants to take us out to lunch."

"Oh no. I'm not going."

"Why not? I think he's smitten with you."

"He can't understand a thing I say," she protested.

"Maybe he's already aware that would be the best way to know you."

"Why must you end every conversation with an insult?"

"Because I'm bad at maintaining friendships, of course."

She rolled her eyes at him and went back to her desk. He must have sensed she thought that line was funny. Never argue with a psychic, she thought. You will lose before you even open your mouth.

She won't go, she decided. Just to spite him, since it seemed like he wanted her to come with.

Or would it be better to go? She could flirt with Benjamin without speaking. She had seen enough old movies where you just look up through your eyelashes. You can't say something stupid if you don't speak the same language, and maybe she could even make Naru jealous.

No, no. That was a terrible reason to go with. After all, if Naru realized what she was playing at, all he had to do was mistranslate anything she did say and embarrass her.

She groaned quietly and dropped her head on the desk. Why did her scenarios concerning Naru always work against her?

She felt Naru standing over her. She could imagine his raised eyebrows.

"We're leaving in five minutes."

"I'll go," she said, picking up her head, "on some conditions."

He waited for her to continue.

"You will translate everything Benjamin says."

He nodded.

"You won't purposely embarrass me."

After a slight pause, he nodded.

"Benjamin must think we are a couple, so he won't hit on me too hard."

He shook his head. "Get your jacket, Mai."

Oh well, she thought as she got up, it was worth a shot.

* * *

><p>In the manga and the novels during the Blood Stained Labyrinth case, they mentioned the 'famous' kidnapping case where Oliver Davis found the child who was buried alive – I don't remember if it was also in the anime.<p>

Oh no – I messed up my rhythm of Mai based questions on odd numbers! But it's technically in her point of view…and rules are made to be broken.

And one last thing – I had a reviewer ask about the novels on my last prompt, however I couldn't get the message to go through. I'm sorry, I hope you didn't think I was ignoring you! I have the links on my profile, or please message me.

Thanks for reading!


	42. 042: I Don't Need A Man

I Don't Need a Man

Prompt 42: Does she feel responsible for anyone besides herself?

Timeline: I'm placing them at twenty or thereabout.

* * *

><p>"Keiko plans on marrying rich," Michiru said, examining her unpainted fingernails. She was avoiding looking directly at the girl in mention, who was leaning over the dresser as she used the mirror to apply mascara. Mai resisted the urge to get up and tug down Keiko's black miniskirt a few inches. She doubted there was enough fabric to do so, anyway.<p>

"I'm going to get too old to live off my parents eventually," Keiko said, straightening up but keeping her focus on the mirror. She ran her fingers through her short pixie cut, and pursed her artifically red lips, apparently practicing her 'come hither' look.

"You're going to attract the wrong type of guy in that outfit," Mai said softly. She was sitting on Keiko's bed with her legs hanging off the edge. Michiru and Mai had stopped by to say hello, after feeling guilty that neither of them had thought of inviting Keiko to the lunch they had just come back from.

"_Attract_ is the key word," Keiko said. "You are coming to the club tonight, right? You aren't married."

"I've got work early tomorrow," Mai said, pleased that her voice sounded firm. She didn't want to sound like she was grasping for excuses, which was normally what she had to do when Keiko invited her anywhere. "It's a case that is a few hours drive from here."

"My boyfriend and I have plans for a movie," Michiru said. She was sitting at Keiko's desk. She had crossed and uncrossed her legs a number of times. In between the fidgeting she kept looking at her nails like she was considering picking up the habit of biting them again.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She picked up a pair of black platform shoes and sat down on the bed next to Mai to put them on. "I forgot how attached you guys are. Already well taken care of."

Mai wanted to snap at her, but she kept quiet. She never considered herself 'taken care of' by Naru, not financially. Sure, she didn't lack for many material things anymore, but she knew she was capable of taking care of herself. She didn't know how to explain to someone like Keiko that she _liked_ having a man around, but she didn't _need_ him around.

Michiru didn't keep her silence. "What the hell, Keiko?" she burst out. "Mai has been working for a living since she was sixteen. She doesn't need a man, and Kazuya-san _knows_ – and respects – that!"

Keiko sniffed. "But he _gave_ her the job."

Michiru's jaw dropped and she stood up suddenly, murmuring something about saying goodbye to Keiko's parents as she walked out the door.

The rift in their relationship had been both slow in forming, but at this point Mai was certain no one could repair the chasm between Keiko and them. When had Keiko started hanging out with the wrong crowd and why hadn't Mai noticed it earlier?

Naru would tell her worrying about something she can't change was a waste of energy. She still wished she could have known if there was something she could have done differently.

_Don't go,_ she wanted to tell Keiko. Since she knew the words would not be heeded, she said, "Have fun. Be safe."

Keiko narrowed her done-up eyes and got up quickly. She had wanted an outburst. She would have gotten one from Mai years ago. Mai had changed. Keiko had too, but in a different direction.

"Later," Keiko said, walking out the door and leaving Mai to show herself out.

* * *

><p>Inspired by 'I Don't Need A Man' by Miss A.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	43. 043: One More Troubled Soul

Title: One More Troubled Soul

Prompt 43: What does he think is the ugliest thing he's ever seen?

Word Count: 1029, written on 2-13-14

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Gene," Eugene said, snapping his fingers to gain his brother's attention, "You have three seconds to quit irritating me."

Fourteen-year-old Oliver looked up at him from his kneeling position on the dirt floor. He could feel the chill of the earth seeping up through his jeans but he didn't rise. _You do know this isn't going to work_, he sent as he said out loud, "When did the countdown start?"

"After I stopped speaking," Eugene snapped.

_Too much emotion_, Oliver sent.

_I thought that was the point!_

Oliver cringed at the strength of the mental words, resisting the urge to rub his temple. Activity in the dank basement had ceased, the small group they were with was not used to the twins verbally fighting. The living – and the dead – was hanging on every word.

He still needed to say something. _Gene_ would. So he tilted his head and smiled thinly as he said, "Are you threatening me, little brother?"

Eugene's face hardened, but Oliver could hear his brother's laughter through their link.

_Excellent. I can feel her attention has moved to me. But she thinks I'm you._

_As if that made any sense,_ Oliver thought, continuing with, "You look stressed, Noll. You should sit down for a moment."

"I am perfectly in control of myself," Eugene declared. Which was true, but the spirit didn't know that. It was looking for a strong, but easily swayed target. Eugene had sensed earlier on that it was going to focus on Oliver, but the fact that they could unbalance its ability to guess who was who showed it just had no idea who it was messing with.

Was that overconfidence his words or Gene's? He hated when their thoughts tangled up in his head.

_Get up and approach me_, Eugene sent.

Oliver did so, feigning caution, but Gene was suddenly upon him, reaching for him – and then above his shoulder, clutching something no one else can see.

"Leave him be, specter," Eugene commanded. Oliver spun around and looked up into a young woman's face, with prominent cheekbones and full lips. The natural muslin dress she wore was marred by large dark splotches. By the collective gasps from their group, she was not just visible to him and his twin. She stumbled back, almost freeing herself from Eugene until he caught her wrist. She seemed in thrall to him, for if she was truly paying attention she would have been able to escape his grasp. She was not physically there, after all.

She had come after Oliver anyway. _Overconfidence._ Their charade had been useless.

_It was still entertaining,_ Eugene replied.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean any harm."

_Her face should have been beautiful, _Oliver thought,_ but I've never seen something so ugly_. He knew his thoughts held no logic as he backed away from her unconsciously. He had never been repulsed by a spirit so strongly before.

"The reports of this place say differently," Eugene said. Even if they had done no research they would have guessed her nature by the way she flaunted the blood stains on her dress.

She curled her lip, showing teeth that looked a little too sharp before she faded away. Eugene still stood on the balls of his feet, poised from holding her. He stumbled forward and swore under his breath as he righted himself.

He looked around and surveyed the group, eyebrows raised. "How long did you people expect me to hold her? If I had known you would not be exorcising her as we had discussed beforehand, I would have done the job myself!"

Oliver could see various expressions flitting across their companions' faces – guilt, horror, and more often than not anger at being reprimanded by a fourteen-year-old boy.

Robert – their designated leader, an overweight man in his early thirties – shrugged, his eyes glinting with annoyance. "To tell you the truth, Mr. Davis, the spirit has never shown a corporeal body before. We didn't expect any different."

Eugene looked up at the low ceiling with the slightest shake of his head. _And was _I_ there before?_

_I'm impressed you didn't say that out loud," _Oliver sent._ "I guess you _are_ learning."_

"At least we picked up some excellent recordings," Robert said. "We'll try again soon."

"That won't be happening," Oliver said. "Martin and Luella are very accommodating to their sons' profession, of course, but they do draw the line when the risks outweigh the rewards." _Like when the rest of the group proves incompetent to the point of danger._

He felt Eugene's amusement filter through their link. _I see you don't say certain things out loud, either._

With a disappointed air, the equipment was slowly packed up. Robert suggested the twins go upstairs to rest, but Eugene firmly declined him. He planned on being the last one out, and Oliver had no intention of leaving his side.

After everyone else was cleared out, Oliver paused on the last step with Robert one above him. They waited for Eugene, who stood in the middle of the room, his eyes closed and his lips moving slightly. Eventually he opened his eyes and came to stand in front of his brother, murmuring, "There is no communicating with her. Such a waste…"

Oliver looked into his eyes, looking for shadows or any other indications of a spirit latching itself onto him. There was none, so he nodded. Besides, he knew those were Eugene's words, for he often spoke of a wasted life that chose to stay in its own misery.

When they were at the top of the stairs, they all distinctly heard the stairs creak again, as if someone else was following them up. Robert hastened through the doorway that led to a well lit kitchen but the twins halted, turning back towards the dark stairwell. Oliver knew that Eugene would want to give the spirit one more chance.

The woman's voice – now velvety and alluring – whispered, "Come back to me…"

Eugene shook his head, and they stepped through the doorway without turning their backs. Oliver shut and bolted the old wood door that was the entrance to the lonely prison she had created for herself.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

A reader recently told me how much she enjoys the stories about the twins. This one is for you, Lovissa! :)


	44. 044: A Simple Story

A Simple Story

Prompt 44: What is something he swore he would never speak of again?

Timeline: After the manga. Word Count: 1168, Finished 2/26/14

…

_There are perks to being considered childish,_ Mai thought as she sat on the wood boards that were balanced between two tree branches. _No one would think, Oh, where's Mai? She couldn't possibly be exploring the tree house outside the client's home…_

"Mai," Naru's voice drifted up from far below, "Get down from there. I don't need a spirit pushing you so you fall and break your neck."

Was that concern in his voice? She purposely leaned a little too far when she looked down at him. He did seem slightly agitated, but then, his crossed arms and tapping foot wasn't really abnormal.

She sat back and started swinging her feet, glad she had worn jeans today. "You should come up here," she said, trying to ignore his ghost comment. "The view is great." However, it was no use. She could now feel – real or imagined – a tingle between her shoulder blades. When he didn't respond to her suggestion, she decided it was probably time to get down.

The ladder was sturdy, just as it had been when she had gone up, but she still felt better to know that Naru was there in case she slipped. _Actually, he would probably just move aside if I fell, _she thought when she was at the second-to-last rung. She jumped to the ground and dusted her hands.

"So, you needed me, Boss?" she said.

He shook his head. "Would it kill you to occasionally tell someone in the group where you are going?"

"What's the fun in that?" She leaned on the tree. "You act like tree houses are dangerous or something."

He opened his mouth, paused, turned around and started for the house.

_Wait a second..._ "Is there a story behind this?"

"No," he said over his shoulder.

She caught up with him. It was probably a ten minute walk back to the house; she would interrogate him on the way. "Did you have a tree house as a child?"

"No."

"Did you know someone with a tree house?"

"…No."

She was quiet for a moment. She just needed to ask the right question. "Did _Eugene_ know someone who had a tree house?"

Was that a slight slump to his shoulders? In defeat? Or exasperation? When it came to her, probably both.

"No," he finally said. "But he knew _of_ a tree house."

She got a little closer, in case he was going to tell the story in a whisper. He glanced at her and she moved away with a sheepish grin. When he didn't continue, she burst out, "Can't you just tell me a simple story? Is it so hard for you?"

"Maybe it is," he said. "I'm never spoken of it before."

"Why?"

"Because Eugene and I swore we would never speak of it."

"I swear Naru, you're just making this up."

"There was a tree house behind a small private library. Gene had been keeping an eye on it every day we walked home from school, and had determined no one was using it. Which meant he now intended to claim it."

"Was it large?"

"To a ten-year-old, yes."

"Did you guys walk home by yourself?"

"Not at that age."

"So how did you get to check out the tree house?"

"Mai, this is why I can't tell you a simple story."

"Sorry."

A few strides of silence felt like a long time, but Mai was determined to stay quiet, since he was probably testing to see if she could.

"Gene told Luella that Martin was picking us up after school," Naru said, "and he told Martin that Luella was picking us up. He didn't tell me anything so I wouldn't give it away."

Mai stifled a giggle.

"I think he was hoping for a guard dog or electric fence, but he was sorely disappointed. He climbed the low stone wall while I went through the gate with no lock. The tree house had a rope ladder, and everything seemed to be in good repair, so he climbed up. With much coaxing, I eventually followed him.

"The tree house was essentially a wood box. Gene started looking out the square window opposite the door, exclaiming over the view. I turned around, and Gene was standing at the door, a big grin on his face. I fell back in surprise, into the real Gene – well, at least that was what I hoped.

"'_What are you doing in my house?'_ the spirit asked. 'We were just leaving,' I told it. But Gene, being Gene, said, 'This isn't your house. I would have sensed your presence.'

"The spirit stamped its foot and I swear the whole tree shook. _'It is mine, and you don't leave until I say so.'_

"At that point, I was severely regretting following Gene up the tree, even following him into the yard, for that matter. The spirit stopped grinning, taking on my own stoic attitude, and said in a bright voice that completely countered its expression, _'Do you have any matches? Let's burn the place!' _In response, Gene threw his small book bag out the window."

Mai said, "He actually had matches?"

"Most likely. I never did check."

"So how did you get out?"

"When Gene tried to reason with it, the spirit threatened to remove the ladder and push us out the door. That didn't matter. I think Gene was planning on just jumping when the floor started swaying side to side, and then up and down. We lost our footing and I caught Gene's hand before he tumbled out the door.

"We heard an old man's voice shout up to us, 'Who's there? Do you have permission to be up there?'

"The tree straightened up and stilled as if nothing had happened. We shakily climbed down, Gene retrieved his bag, and we left the yard with our tails between our legs. The gardener followed us to the gate, lecturing us on trespassing laws the whole way.

"We went back to school and waited for Martin and Luella to show up. They eventually did, since the whole ordeal had lasted less than fifteen minutes. Gene simply shrugged his shoulders and apologized for the mix up."

Mai looked up and realized they were standing at the back porch of the client's house. She didn't remember when they had gotten there.

"And you mutually agreed not to tell anybody?" Mai asked. "Why, couldn't you have just blamed it all on Gene?"

"There were many stories like that," Naru said. "I just continued to accumulate all this blackmail on him, so Gene was never able to hold something over my head for more than a second."

Mai understood that feeling – Gene, not Naru. She was never the one who was able to hold dirt over someone, either.

_I wonder,_ Mai thought as she followed Naru into the house, _how much Luella would pay for this story? _Then she would have some blackmail over Naru. Maybe she would mention the thought to him.

_Or maybe I won't._

…

Thanks for the suggestion CrescentMoonTenshi! It really sparked my imagination. Thanks again for reading!


	45. 045: Blackmail

Title: Blackmail

Prompt 45: How would he act on a date?

566 words, written on 5/11/14.

Timeline: I had a request to do the scene of Naru and Masako's date from the 'Ghost Stories in the Park' arc.

Many thanks for reading!

...

"Is it a habit of yours," Masako said, "to ignore your date when she is speaking to you?"

I had been gazing out the restaurant window, attempting to find something more appealing than the person that sat across from me. We were on the second floor, so I flicked my eyes over to her. Her tone had been light, teasing even, but the dark glint in her eyes was what needed to be paid attention to.

If I had been paying attention to my so-called date, that is.

I said, "No. I give full attention to people who deserve it."

She made a soft sound of indignation and I resisted the urge to go back to staring out the window. I considered focusing on the dark wood table and my half-finished cup of green tea – I disliked green tea – and decided that I should probably just look at her. She was pleasant to the eyes, at least. Short dark hair, large eyes, flawless skin. She reminded me of a girl Gene had dated for a short period – _what was her name again?_ – but not in looks: in personality. Conniving. Shallow. Easily angered. The type of girl who make men say: _all women are the same_.

Of course, I was probably the type that made women say the same thing about men.

Masako had attempted to draw me into a personal conversation more than once, and I kept guiding it back to strictly professional. It was the only entertainment I had for each date she politely forced me to come to. I wasn't going to give her any more information to use against me. My identity had already proven plenty for her to use to her advantage.

Blackmail hadn't been part of my agenda when I had moved to Japan. Especially by a girl with a crush. Lin thought it was comical that I would allow myself to be put into such a position. That would mean Madoka knew about my predicament by now.

After accidentally allowing her anger to show through, she looked down at the fine china teacup in her hands while she quieted her features. When she glanced at me again her eyes were remorseful. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't mean to sound demanding."

I nodded noncommittally, and when I saw the glint return to her eyes I knew she didn't mean the words she had spoken.

Our meal had been over for some time, but I wasn't allowed to make the first move to leave. I had already tried that on the first date with little success. I knew when to fight, and when to let the opposing party think they have the upper hand.

She nodded to the waiter to bring the check. It had been a nice place, private and quiet. She thankfully seemed to understand that I didn't need the media snapping a picture of '_Masako Hara and her new boyfriend'_.

"You will walk me home?" Masako asked, as she always did.

I shook my head as I stood, as I always did. I knew she would call for a ride home after I left.

_Stacy._ Gene's girlfriend had been named Stacy. I had never liked her, and it didn't take Gene long to wonder what he had seen in her, either. She had simply been a pretty face with a poor personality, like Masako.

And me, of course.


	46. 046: Balancing Act

Title: Balancing Act

Prompt: What does he think is his biggest flaw?

Word Count: 935, written 5/23/14

Timeline: First case. Dialogue and settings are a mix of the novel, manga and anime.

…

"I knew it," Kuroda said. "You can't explain what attacked me!"

Mai's eyes went to Oliver, who was becoming used to being called Naru thanks to her. Mai had just explained his theory on land subsidence to her schoolmate, but Kuroda wasn't buying it.

"Perhaps it is a wandering spirit that likes to follow you around," he said, not bothering to give Kuroda much consideration as he coiled a cable slowly.

"I still think there's a ghost here," she insisted, knowing his last lines were simply to placate her. Her eyes looked too large behind the glasses, and she held her hands as fists close to her sides – probably to keep herself from throwing a punch at the boy in front of her.

"My investigation has showed me that there are no ghosts here," Oliver said.

"You could've made a mistake," she pressed.

"Kuroda-san," he said, a warning note in his voice. He let his expression go cold – which used to work until he met Kuroda and Taniyama – but she matched the stare.

_Two high-school age girls. One was a bit irritating at times. The other was downright annoying. _He knew that Kuroda wouldn't hang around for much longer. He wasn't so sure about Taniyama.

"Well then," he said, "_You_ can exorcise it. I believe my work here is done, so I'm packing up."

Kuroda recoiled, her confident façade finally lost as she turned away to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Well," Mai said softly, almost to herself, "I guess that's the end of the dream." She had her eyes lowered, pressing her fingertips together as she spoke.

Something in the tone of her voice tugged at Oliver, making him pause as she continued, "With an old building like this, you couldn't help but believe it's haunted. Soon this place will fall down and be replaced by a gymnasium, and all the rumors will eventually fade away too. Of course I don't like the thought that people actually died here, but as long as it's just a story…it was kind of romantic, I guess."

Eugene had thought it was acceptable to allow the living to romanticize the dead. If the client wanted to forget if the deceased had snored loudly – one of Eugene's examples, not Oliver's – then you should let them.

…_Why did Gene always come to mind when he was around this girl?_

He was simply romanticizing the dead himself, he decided. So the girl's words reminded him of someone…most people felt that way often.

But he wasn't _most people_, and he certainly had never been considered a romantic.

If she had looked up then, she would have seen him staring at her, and would have interpreted it far from the thoughts that were going through his head.

To cover for his silence – though she probably had not expected an answer – he murmured, "…I suppose."

At the same moment, the windows of the room cracked.

The words _get out_ weaved through his mind, and it sounded like his brother's voice, which had always sounded a little different in his head, even if no one else could discern the difference.

He raised his voice over the din of shattering glass: "Mai – get away!"

"Right," she said, but didn't move before the windows shattered, spraying them with shards. Kuroda screamed, but it was almost drowned out by the harsh knocking on the walls and ceiling, which reverberated within the room.

"What's happening?" someone asked. Oliver thought it was the Miko.

It was impossible to tell which direction the sounds originated. With each knock, it felt like the very foundation of the building shook. Dust drifted down from the ceiling.

"Is it collapsing?" Oliver said. He had not meant to say something so useless out loud, and as punishment he could hear the waver in his own voice. Mai looked at him, perhaps wondering if his confident exterior was simply an act like Kuroda's. It wasn't. He was just too proud to admit that he had lost a crucial part of his team: the creative side. His job had always been the scientific, and his twin had been the imagination to bounce off of when something seemed to be missing from the theory.

The door to the classroom shut itself with a _clang_, making them all jump.

Oliver located the Miko and shouted to her, "Go outside!"

The door continued to open and close on its own, making it impossible to pass. "Through a window?" she gasped.

_Unless you want to ask the door to let you through. _He caught her hand and dragged her towards a window that had the least amount of glass still intact, ignoring her protests. He turned as she went through, calling for Mai and Kuroda to hurry up. Mai had taken the hand of her stunned classmate and they quickly went almost wanted to stay in the room and find what he was missing. It was a ridiculous notion and he went through the window quickly, slicing the top of his hand on a piece of glass that had not been shook loose.

Outside, they stared at the building which had become suspiciously quiet. Unfortunately it wasn't quiet outside – angry words and insults were being thrown around, mostly at him. They had been waiting for him to fail the moment they had arrived – couldn't they just be happy and _shut up_ so he could think?

He knew he needed to balance both knowledge and intuition, and that is where his self-assurance faltered – was he really capable of thinking out of the box like Eugene had been able to?

_The scene continues in prompt 24 ~_

…

Thanks for reading my pointless drabbles, I always appreciate your comments, favs and follows! ^_^


	47. 047: Leap of Faith

Title: Leap of Faith

Prompt: What's her favorite retreat?

Word Count: 735 / Written on 5/27/14

Timeline: After the manga.

…

Mai had had a renewed love of playgrounds ever since being possessed by Kenji, the young ghost at John's church.

Most of the girls she knew only went to the park to wander around aimlessly while being dressed in their best. It also was preferable to have a boy on your arm. The old wood playground on the edge was avoided, unless for some strange reason the boy suggested passing by it.

Mai didn't actually play on the equipment – she doubted she could fit down those slides, anyway – she just loved to use the swings. They were simply a slab of wood, worn smooth from use and the weather, with thick chains that had never needed to be replaced. She always went in the early evening, when the children had gone home for dinner and the couples went out to dinner. She didn't know why she waited until the place was cleared. Solitude wasn't something she normally craved. She was pretty sure that it was the looks her peers gave her, not the, _'oh, she is too old for that'_, more like, _'she wouldn't be there if she had a boyfriend'_.

That wasn't true, she told herself as she pumped her legs until she felt like she was flying. She would want a boy that would be swinging with her. Or maybe, it would be okay if he would be standing close by: appearing disapproving only because he was terrified he would have to catch her if she fell. If he discouraged the practice completely, there was already something wrong.

She gently closed her eyes and let herself imagine. Eugene would have been swinging next to her, taunting her to go higher, daring her to jump at the highest peak, all the while matching her pace.

Her mood dropped, but she wasn't allowed to dwell when her phone started to ring in her back pocket. Her eyes flew open. It was her work cell, how could she have forgotten she had left it there? What if it had fallen out of her pocket and flown somewhere into the grass? She would have had to explain to Naru why she needed someone to call it while she was in the park so she could follow the sound of the ringing and retrieve it.

Realizing with a grimace that her mind was drifting needlessly, she stopped moving her legs and let the swing slow as she reached around and grabbed the phone. One hand held the chain tightly while the other held the phone even more so. Maybe her thought process wasn't so pointless – because here she was, answering the phone without even stopping the swing.

It was the office.

"Hello?" she said.

"Where did you put the file on the last case?"

"Naru?" Taking the phone away from her ear for a moment, she wrapped the arm that held the phone around the loose chain, catching the chain with her elbow. She started kicking her legs again before the swing stopped completely. "Why – are you – still at – the office?

"Are you running?"

She hesitated for half-a-second before answering, "Swinging – actually." When her breath evened out because she couldn't go much higher one-handed, she added, "Lin's office, right side, upper drawer."

"You have the strangest hobbies," he murmured. She could hear him moving, probably towards Lin's office.

"I take it you're above using the playground?"

"Mai, I've always been above using the playground."

Sounds legit, she thought wryly. "So, how far do you think I can jump?"

"Jump? Off of the swing?"

"Of course," she said.

"Where are you? Assuming you're alone, I'll need to be able to give directions to the ambulance."

"Yes, I'm alone," she said. She felt an unintended smile form on her lips before she started counting, "One – two – three…"

She leapt –

– And landed on her feet, taking a few long strides before she was able to slow her momentum.

She waited until she heard Naru say, "Are you alive?"

"Yes, I've landed safely."

"Good."

She waited for a quip about how he wouldn't want to have to look for another investigator, etc, but it didn't come. "Did you find your papers?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good," she said absently. She wanted to know if she had just imagined that hint of something in his voice. "Were you worried, just then?"

"Good night, Mai."

He hung up, and that answered her question.


	48. 048: Fiction or Fact

Title: Fiction or Fact

Prompt: Who causes him to lose control of his emotions?

Written on 6/29/14, Word Count: 1,020

* * *

><p>…<p>

Luella had just settled down in the parlor to finish reading a romance novel when her adopted eleven-year-old boys came home.

Eugene went straight to the kitchen, which was normal in any situation, but Oliver immediately started up the stairs to his room, which meant something had happened to irritate him. Luella noted that Martin, her husband, had not come into the house yet. She was concerned; he had only taken the boys to his favorite metaphysical shop. It was their first time, and he thought they – well, Eugene – were finally old enough to not break anything. They were back a little later than expected, but it was a long drive.

She said hesitantly, "Did you boys have a nice time?"

Oliver paused on the fourth step and said, "We can't take him anywhere."

"I didn't break anything!" Eugene called from the kitchen.

Luella carefully replaced her book mark and set the book down to listen, though there was only a thirty percent chance that Oliver was willing to talk.

Oliver came back to the ground floor, hovering next to the banister. He looked, dare Luella say, frustrated. It was an improvement on his normally stoic face. "The place was well lit and clean," he said, "so the first thing Gene did was say loudly that he had expected it to be dark and gloomy, with haze from the candles and incense."

Oliver sat on the bottom step and glared at the kitchen entryway. Eugene had not emerged. He was probably looking for the cookies Luella had made earlier. "Then Gene marched up to the cashier and asked him, 'Where can I find the shrunken heads, how-to-hex books, and make-your-own effigy doll kits?' The cashier had laughed. He apparently thought Gene was joking."

Eugene's voice floated in from the kitchen, "Well, that's how metaphysical stores look in books, how was I supposed to know?"

"Only fictional books," Oliver said. Luella caught the disapproving look he gave the book sitting by her. "The cashier, who happens to be the owner and one of Martin's oldest friends –"

"I didn't mean to insult him –" Eugene started.

"– points us to the bookshelves, but I didn't get to pick up one book before Gene starts talking to someone _who isn't there_ –"

"She _was_ there, it isn't my fault you need glasses!"

Luella listened, hoping her face wasn't as intent as she felt. She always hoped she could learn to understand them better, and she had never heard the twins argue verbally. She knew they quarreled, but it all seemed to happen within their mental link.

Oliver ignored his brother, who was now hovering just inside the doorway, and said, "Gene wandered off, and at first I had assumed he was looking at the other displays. But no, he had _disappeared_, worrying the store owner and Martin. Just before they started to tear the place apart, he showed up, and we left."

"End of story," Eugene said.

"No, it isn't," Oliver said firmly. "We were almost in the car when I see that Gene is holding a necklace–"

"It's a pendulum–"

"Stop interrupting me. You had not paid for it."

"The woman gave it to me–"

"Only my brother would take a gift from not only a stranger, but a _dead_ stranger."

Luella realized that the boys never raised their voices. In fact, since they could now see each other, their voices had lowered, and she found herself leaning in. She was partially afraid that they would start communicating through their link at any moment and she would not hear the end.

She then noticed that Eugene was wearing the pendulum. It was a dark green stone, perhaps malachite, intricately wrapped in dull gray wire with a chain of the same material. It looked slightly too big for his small frame.

"May I finish?" Oliver stated rather than asked.

Eugene only narrowed his eyes.

Oliver said, "We went back in, much to the owner's dismay, I'm sure–"

"That's an assumption."

"– And Martin asked how much the pendulum was. The owner almost had a heart attack."

"Well, the woman _had _said she used to own the place," Eugene said, "But how was I supposed to know she had been his mother and the pendulum had been lost for years?"

"You're a medium; you're supposed to ask those questions."

Oliver started back up the stairs and Luella realized that was all she was going to get from his side of the story, despite the plot holes.

Eugene watched his brother's retreating back, and said, "He's just mad that he didn't get to look through the books."

"Maybe he was worried about you," Luella said.

Eugene smiled and shook his head, and she wondered if she would never really understand them. He didn't offer up the story of his disappearance, and she had a feeling he kept just as many secrets as his brother.

He said the kitchen smelled of cookies, and she directed him to the cabinet he could find them in. After he disappeared back into the kitchen, Martin quietly came through the front door. He had a large grin on his face.

"Were you eavesdropping?" she asked, moving aside so he could sit next to her.

"You know that George's store is pretty notorious for the ghost," he said. "But did you know that only three mediums have actually seen her? And she offered the pendulum to all of them, but none of them could pick it up?"

He was so excited that she laughed. "You know that I don't want them experimented on, Martin."

"It wasn't an experiment," he protested. "Just a challenge."

"Then you were never worried?"

His face went serious. "Actually, I was for a moment, because Oliver seemed to be. He couldn't sense where Eugene had gone." Unable to keep a good parapsychologist down, the grin reappeared as he said, "Did I hear something about cookies?"

She retrieved her book as Martin followed Eugene's path to the kitchen. Oliver had been worried, and she had been right for once. It was a start.

…

* * *

><p>You can see the pendulum again in <em>The After Life Effect<em> by Coriana. ^_^ Also, this was inspired by a doodle on Deviantart by 3xj (Ferb O. Oche on FF) of Gene holding the pendulum.

Thanks for reading. ^_^


	49. 049: Admit Defeat

Title: Admit Defeat

Prompt 049: How does she respond when accused of something?

Word Count: 508 / Written on 11/28/14

Timeline: Late in the series.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Let me go," the girl said, on her knees. Her dirt-streaked arms were twisted behind her, secured with cloth torn from her plain kimono. Her dark hair was short, barely reaching her shoulders. It looked like it had been hacked off recently with no ceremony.

A woman stood before her, her silks richly dyed. Her long hair gleamed and no filth marred her white hands – the deed had clearly been done by someone out of Masako's range of sight. They seemed to be in a storage room, with crates around them. A few candles were their source of light. She wondered what era the vision was based in.

"It was important for you to know your place, girl," the elegant woman said. "Look at you. You look terrible. To think you were one of my own maids."

Masako watched the vision with half-lidded eyes. She wouldn't let herself be caught up in the emotion. She was better than that. She distracted her own sub-conscience by thinking of Naru. They should go on another date soon. She knew she was pushing him, but with Mai and her as the candidates, how could it be so hard to make a decision?

The maid ducked her head and let what hair she had left cover her face. "Don't look at me," she said, her voice stronger than her circumstances should have allowed.

The elegant woman leaned down and caught the maid's chin, pressing her nails into the skin as she forced her to raise her head. "What is your relationship with my husband?"

"Just a companion. He requested it, my lady."

"You're lying," the elegant woman said. "He would not do that."

"Don't accuse me, my lady. You just clearly don't know your husband."

The elegant woman released the maid's face and backhanded her. The girl didn't cry out, she only leveled a stare at the woman above her. "He'll know that it was you who roughed me up," she said, "And he'll know it was you if I just disappear. I had warned him."

Masako felt the maid had clearly proved she was much more than just a companion.

"Who do you think you are?" The elegant woman did not raise her voice, but the strain was audible now. "You plain, low-born, stupid girl – what does he see in you?"

Masako closed her eyes and took a deep breath when her stomach churned. When she opened her eyes, something had changed. She now stood in the place of the elegant woman, and she recognized the girl that kneeled before her. It was Mai.

Masako's composure was quickly gone, and she felt her heart begin to race. Was this something that had happened in the past? How many times had she and Mai fought over the same man?

"I guess he sees in me," Mai said, "Everything he can't find in you."

Masako stumbled back, unable to breathe properly, and the scene started to fade away.

Just how many times had she lost?

Was it time to let the past repeat itself and admit defeat again?

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Hello everyone! I had originally planned for Wishing Well to be a 100 prompt list, but I had not taken in consideration that the list I was working off of was originally designed for three characters. I have found that as I move through it the prompts are becoming repetitive. So, I've decided to complete it at 50, so I can work on some other ideas without feeling like I'm neglecting this collection.

I actually have prompt 50 finished, and I don't want to spoil anything…but if you are a Mai and Naru shipper I think you are going to like it.

I know I repeat this too often but thank you so much for all your comments, favs, and follows. They really mean a lot to me!


	50. 050: Ever After

Title: Ever After

Prompt 50: How well does he handle change?

Word Count: 1451 / Written On: 11/19/14

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Would you mind if I stopped at the Meiji Shrine?" Mai asked, turning her head to look at Naru in the passenger seat. She snapped her eyes back to the road before he could reprimand her.

Out of the corner of her eye, he shrugged. They were on their way back to the office, so there were no time constraints. The new interns – both age seventeen – at the Japanese branch of the SPR had been talking about the Meiji Shrine a few weeks ago, reminding Mai that she hadn't visited it in years. She wasn't supposed to feel old at twenty-five.

She combed the crowded streets until she found a spot recently vacated, pulling in quickly before another car cut her off.

"Have you been to the Meiji Shrine's outer garden?" she asked as she rolled up her window. The early autumn day was just beautiful – with the exception of the heavy clouds.

"No," Naru said.

"It has a power spot," she said, "You know, one of those places believed to have strong spiritual energy? You should come see it." When he just looked at her, she added, "For scientific observations, of course."

"You can report back to me later."

"There will be a long line. You'll be sitting here for a while."

She was pretty sure he rolled his eyes when he got out of the car.

There was no line to the large Torii gates of the shrine, and his glance at her expected that she had conned him.

"Further in," she said, "Second gate to the left."

They paid the entrance fee to the garden and Naru started reading the sign posts, which were in both Japanese and English. "Where exactly are we going?"

"To the Kiyomasa Ido – the wishing well."

"…The wishing well?"

"You don't need to sound so disdainful. The celebrity palm reader Shuhei Shimada said it brought him good luck."

"Did he buy a stake in the profits?" Naru asked, recalling the entrance fee.

"I doubt it – his books and TV show do just fine on their own. Even better than Masako," she added. "Maybe Masako should have written a few books."

The line of people waiting was long, and filled with all ages. She had considered visiting the well alone during a lunch break – it was barely a ten-minute drive from the office – but she had heard the stories of the long lines and was glad she had heeded them.

The line advanced very slowly, and soon Mai couldn't think of any conversation without sounding awkward. Naru didn't help, as usual.

"I've heard there are wishing wells in England, but they look different," she said. "Why do people throw coins in a well before making a wish?"

"To bribe the pagan god residing within to listen to the wish."

She had hoped to trip him up, but his answer was so smooth she was tempted to believe him.

He looked at her, and she saw his lips twitch at the conflict on her face. "It's true in the folklore," he said. "I don't have any experience in it myself."

The line shuffled forward while they were talking, allowing them to move up a few paces.

"I think I see the well," she said, peering around the people in front of her. She looked over her shoulder when she heard giggles. Two high-school girls hushed immediately, but their flirty smiles stayed in place in case Naru turned around. They didn't pay Mai any notice – clearly she wasn't any threat, with the distance she stood from him. They should have been more concerned with the fact that he was too old for them.

Mai took a step closer to Naru, and their smiles slipped a little.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"The girls behind you think you're probably here to make a wish for your love life. I thought I would show them that you aren't that desperate."

She smiled at him, and in reply he turned and flashed the girls a brilliant smile. They tried to smother their explosive giggles with little luck.

"You're such a jerk," Mai muttered.

"I believe you started it."

The giggles behind them turned to gasps. Before Mai could wonder why, a fat raindrop hit her nose. The drops started coming quickly, until it was an even drizzle.

"I've changed my mind. Let's go," she said, turning in the direction the girls had hurried.

"Don't be ridiculous." Naru caught her shoulder and moved her back in line. "You're more than halfway to the well."

She glared at him and tugged her thin leather jacket tighter around her. It was her pride and joy, but the best part was that Masako had believed her when Mai had said she had bought it new. Since it was from the thrift store, Mai wasn't too worried about getting it wet. However, she doubted that Naru's dark gray pullover –which likely cost more than Mai's jacket would have new – was going to fare well.

"You should have brought an umbrella," she said.

"The only umbrella in my apartment is the one Luella left on her last visit," he replied. "It's pink. I don't tend to carry it around."

The line began moving forward as people started taking shelter. She should have thought about coming in poor weather in the first place. Plus, the rain wasn't too cold, though the time she had taken for her hair that morning was now a waste. At least they were finished visiting clients.

A few people were now between them and the well. "Are you going to make a wish?" she asked.

"No, I'm here to make scientific observations."

Feeling slightly panicked, she said, "I actually don't know what to wish for."

"I had assumed you were here to make a wish for your love life," he said, raising an eyebrow.

He was only making a snide remark after what she had said about the girls earlier, but she found herself staring at him for a moment – with his hair slicked down and mist clinging to his eyelashes – and suddenly the atmosphere was heavy and she couldn't filter out enough oxygen to respond.

"It's much too late for that," she said finally.

After a moment he said, "It's waiting for you."

She almost didn't understand what he had said, then she turned and moved toward the well methodically. The well was a low stone circle, barely rising above the small stream that it rested in. She carefully stepped onto a smooth rock that was next to it and kneeled down, not bothering if her already damp jeans got into the water. She dipped her fingers into the well like you were supposed to do, to make a connection to the energy of the well.

The fragments of a dream suddenly teased at the corners of her mind, of a European-style wishing well in the middle of a forest, and Naru kissing her…

She had forgotten about that dream. She had it way back when she didn't know who Eugene was, yet she still knew there had been a difference. In that dream it had really been Naru…Oliver.

She hesitated, hovering over the well. She kept trying to form a wish in her head, but nothing would solidify.

"Mai," he said.

She jerked and stood up too quickly, surprising herself when she didn't slip.

Naru studied her expression warily. "Have you made your wish?"

"But I have almost everything," she blurted out.

He raised his eyes to the overcast sky, which had lightened the rain to a soft mist. "You could have realized that earlier, you know."

She stood still with her eyes lowered and fists clenched. When she didn't step away from the well, he narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to know what you mean by _almost_."

The very short line of people behind Naru – who had started becoming restless from the delay – silenced immediately, almost leaning forward to listen to a conversation that normally only happened in mangas.

"That's because you know it's you!" she said, meeting his eyes and feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. "How many times do I have to confess before you give me a straight answer?"

She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to look surprised.

Actually, she could believe it. He was Naru, and any changes he had made over the years he hid well.

"Then how do you want me to answer?" he asked.

"Yes…or no. Absolutely no _maybes_."

Their audience was riveted, but only she could see amusement playing in his eyes, which meant trouble for her.

"So," he said, "What was the question again?"

"Why you –" she didn't know whether to scream, pull at her hair, or splash water at him. In that split-second she decided against the first two for her own dignity, and the third only out of respect for the well.

Instead of stepping over, she walked right through the stream – uncaring that her sneakers now sloshed – and stopped next to him, right in his personal space. He probably would have stepped back if it had not meant bumping into the people behind him.

"The question was," she said, "when are you going to marry me?"

A female voice gasped in the crowd, and Naru narrowed his eyes. "That's not a yes or no question."

"Oh gee," she said, moving back and crossing her arms. "It's not. So fix it, then."

He closed the distance to her, and his eyes held hers. She could see the trace of humor was gone, and he looked solemn. She let her arms fall to her sides, certain that she was completely wrong about him, about them, maybe about everything.

Naru's arms surrounded her, and she instinctively brought her arms around him. With their damp clothes and the crowd behind them, there was nothing remotely romantic about the moment, yet it was everything Mai could have wished for.

His warm breath tickled her ear as he said softly, "What would your answer be if I asked you to marry me?"

A guy said in the crowd, "Just kiss her already."

She smiled. They didn't understand who Naru was, and how this was more than enough.

"I guess I would say yes," she said, holding him tighter.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Fin._

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Thanks for reading ~

Special thanks to Coriana for being my proofreader even when you didn't have time. You know I put the pink umbrella joke in for you.


End file.
